The Tranquil Princess
by Happy Korokoro
Summary: In which Flames played a factor in Voldemort's defeat. Fem!Harry let out a wail that turned Voldemort to stone after a flash of orange to Lily's surprise. But she knew she and her daughter has to disappear fast after taking what's important. She's all her daughter has now. Years later, Lily has to deal with Reina's unusual wants, until trouble came! KHR X-Over
1. Chapter 1

Life in the Alps

In a Country far, FAR away from Britain...in Switzerland.

Switzerland is a mountainous Central European country, home to numerous lakes, villages and the high peaks of the Alps. Old Towns within its cities contain medieval landmarks like capital Bern's Zytglogge clock tower and Cathedral of Bern. The country is also a destination for its ski resorts and hiking trails. Banking and finance are key industries, and Swiss watches and chocolate are renowned.

For Lily Potter, it mostly reminded her of the story Heidi due to where they lived and what they wore.

Not only that, she, Remus and Sirius lived together while raising a little girl while running a livestock farm...of Wagyu Cattle(that's after getting license after license and various forms of bureaucracy with paperwork involved because of WHERE the beef came from, as well as education in HOW to run and maintain the business), Brown Swiss Cows and Chickens that lay large eggs. They live in a huge valley in Switzerland, living peacefully as farmers. A smelly, tough job but the rewards are deliciously big.

They own about 5000 Wagyu Cows and Bulls with calves included in that count, 900 Brown Swiss and a huge chicken coop that can accommodate a thousand Rhode Island Red chickens. The trio are well-equipped with their Butchery and their Milk and Cheese Factories. They even had to study how to take care of their farm animals and what would be best for their health for good productivity and lots of profits. They also sell fertilizer that used chicken and cattle manure to gardeners and fellow farmers.

The ones who buy their beef are wealthy families though. They're the only ones who can afford A5-class beef ANYWAY. Their eggs goes to various towns near their homes.

This made all three of them particularly wealthy in a couple years by the time Reines is five, to the point that Remus could actually afford to be healthy and wear good clothes and shoes. And he could actually own a Gringotts Vault! Lily and Sirius pours their salaries in their accounts. Lily pours her income in the Potter Main Vaults, Sirius pours his in the account his uncle Alphard made and left him as he is a disowned Black. He can't inherit the vast Black Fortune. His brother Regulus was heir but died for the wrong cause and he never named an heir for he died childless and he also left no will because the Head at the time didn't, and there are no other heirs with him as the only option yet his prideful family didn't take it so according to the goblins, the Black Family Wealth will be doomed to disappear.

And what they mean by disappear, the goblins will take it for themselves.

The British Ministry was none too happy about that, particularly two of his cousins, Narcissa and Bellatrix. Andromeda doesn't care as she too, wants the black history of the Black Family to disappear. Narcissa once protested, saying her son Draco can be heir, but the fact that she may be indeed a Black but women cannot inherit unless she is the last survivor of the family. Draco, being fathered by a Malfoy, cannot inherit as he is already his father's heir and the fact that Orion Black and Regulus Black didn't name anybody their heir. All Narcissa would get, is her share of the fortune but Bellatrix is a disgraced Black thus disowned for landing herself in prison and even before that, did not have a productive marriage(read: have children) so she doesn't get anything. As for Andromeda Tonks, she gets a share if only because her father Cygnus was able to make Orion give his daughters a share of the Black Fortune before her 'disgraceful marriage' but of course, given fortune cannot take it back, especially as Andromeda had the foresight to create her own vault and pour her fortune in there before she let down the big whammy. If she hadn't done that, Walburga Black would have fought a winning battle to have it taken it back, as Orion was a whipped husband under a strong-willed, dominant wife.

Sirius said then let it be so, for Sirius intends to recreate the Black Family that's nothing like his relations. The goblins can have the fortune for all he cares, Number 12, heirlooms and books included as long as they leave alone his account. Besides, he began earning waaay more than any wizarding community's Minister annually!

So as he lets it be so much to many unhappy people in Britain with Andromeda the only happy one, Narcissa the somewhat-happy one as she still got a chunk of the fortune, the vast Black Fortune is claimed by the goblins. As a result, the economy suffered 'quite a bit' that Minister Bagnold had trouble with the economic situation in conjunction with post-war recovery efforts. Losing the fortune of an Old, Pureblood Family that would no longer circulate is a big blow to the economy and to one Madam Umbridge's fury, losing it to non-humans that her 'screeching' forced Bagnold to shut her up as the Bills she drafted would have caused another Goblin Wars.

It was so bad that to Remus and any other 'semi-human's glee, she was fired and unable to ever take any high-ranking offices any time soon and any law regarding persecution of beings won't take hold anytime soon.

'Padfoot my friend, something good happened after all!' Remus jovially shook Sirius' hands, much to the latter's amusement.

The only child in their home, Reines, grew up knowing how to do farm work and business.

The daughter of the Potters was born blonde, neither a brunette or redhead. It once caused doubts about Lily's fidelity until its confirmed she is indeed, James' daughter. The blonde gene isn't really surprising given the deep history of Pureblood Inbreeding until James married a muggleborn. Not only that, as she grew up, she did not resemble any of her parents other than her vivid green eyes that Sirius and Lily had to work through family history to discover where she got her resemblance. Mrs. Evans then revealed that she was Italian before she met and married Lily's father so she too, helped with the background check if only to soothe James' worries about his daughter...but she 'reamed him a good one' for even thinking her precious daughters are capable of infidelity. Mr. Evans even threatened to shoot him with a shotgun for the very idea.

Mrs. Evans eventually found a great-great-grandmother and some aunts who may bear resemblances and photos given. And they're all beautiful women with one standing out, that both mother and daughter hoped Reines would resemble her great-great-grandmother.

It indeed, gave James a peace of mind before the dreaded Halloween.

Lily took steps thus after her husband's murder and Reines using accidental magic out of a fearful tantrum that turned Voldemort to stone before he could kill Lily. She took their Gringotts Keys, the Invisibility Cloak, and clothes, as well as shrinking her husband's dead body for a proper and peaceful burial elsewhere. While she was rapidly packing, Sirius rushed to see her in time to shrink his best friend's corpse while carrying her daughter.

'Lils!' Sirius gasped out. 'The charm! He betrayed us!' he howled in rage.

'I know!' Lily cried as Sirius carefully picked up James' shrunken body. 'But no time for that now! Help me pack! We have to hurry! Everyone knows you're the Secret-Keeper unaware of the switch! They'll hunt you down! We have to get out of here as soon as I find the Family Invisibility Cloak and our Gringotts Keys!'

'I'll hunt down that lying bastard after this!'

'Padfoot no!' Lily shrieked as she gave him a serious glare. 'If he could hide the fact that he's planning on betraying us with none the wiser, he may have planned things in advance for whoever finds him who knows of the switch! So far that's three Marauders, me and Albus! No one else knows! He can easily make you out the traitor and frame you for his betrayal! As a muggleborn in a community for pro-pureblood laws, I can't save you unless I have help and no doubt by now the Longbottoms who fit the bill are already attacked like we are!' Sirius' jaws fell. 'You'll have to hide with Reines until the Will Reading is over. Its the only way to save you!'

The Will Reading is indeed, the only way to keep Sirius from a future in Azkaban.

Because a deceased person, sound of mind who made his will in both paper and Astral Projection Memory Copy to make it talk before beneficiaries. Not only that, their final wishes are declared an 'absolute law' but only if it involves beneficiaries. And defying a Last Will is an unthinkably unforgiven, scandalous faux pas. And James and Sirius who are loaded with money, had the foresight to update their wills.

November 30 was the big day.

'Welcome to the Will Reading of the late Lord James Fleamont Potter.' said the goblin. 'I have confirmed that all but one, are present.' he said, eyeing the Minister, Amelia Bones, invited reporters, Lily Potter, Remus Lupin, and little Neville Longbottom's stand-in his grandmother. 'We will now begin the final words and wishes of Lord Potter.' he said, activating the astral copy.

 **Welcome ladies and gents! To my last stage!** James boomed out jovially with a grin. **Although I hoped my copy would never speak to you as I hoped to live a long life with my wife and child with my bestest friends but alas, if I am dead or both Lily and me are dead, we were betrayed to an early grave.** he sighed much to the dark mutterings of those not in the know. **I shall explain and I can assure you I am physically, mentally and magically sound of mind. My family account manager would know if I'm magically-messed with after all.** he snorted.

 **You see, a year after we married and live a life of hiding, not exactly ideal marital bliss, mind you...** he griped. **One of my friends began acting strangely.** he said. **He was paranoid and looking at us in fear...until one day, he suggested, 'Why not switch Secret-Keepers James? Sirius is too obvious!'** at this, other people gasped. **I thought about it. He kept badgering me about it. I discussed this with Lily and Padfoot as Remus was away on a long mission. Not only that, the whole Order suspected him of all people as a traitor which is why he was sent by Albus on that dangerous job against our wishes but he insisted on it! To prove 'he is one of us', he said!** he exclaimed incredulously before bursting out laughing. Remus squawked indignantly at this. **Moony,** James laughed. **...is the last person on earth who would betray our friendship! He's loyal to the bone! Sirius will also never betray me as we grew up like brothers and we loved each other as brothers. Its to the point everyone damn knows we're best friends. I'm talking about our fourth friend, Peter Pettigrew.** he said darkly.

'Lily?' Remus whispered anxiously.

'Shut up Moony, answers will come soon.' Lily hissed.

 **Lily agreed he might have a point...if we hid under the Fidelius, everyone would think of Sirius, and hunt Sirius down. And Sirius thought its a bright idea. He be the carrot to a bunch of dumb donkeys while the real Keeper would be safe and not harassed. And he's confident of his skills in pulling fast ones while giving the middle finger while he's at it.** this caused some of the reporters to laugh weakly. **So we agreed. We brought the idea to Albus as he's the one who cast the charm for us. He too, agreed to the plan. But since Peter came up with the idea, he should have the honor, so we agreed...but why did I get a baaad feeling from that point onward? It got worse when he was so happy about us accepting the idea! I wished I listened to my bad feeling, and suggested other people instead. I should never have agreed or have asked my other Auror buddies instead!** he lamented. **Thanks to me not listening to my gut, no doubt either my whole family died, Lily lived a widow with our daughter, or our daughter wound up orphaned and poor Padfoot in Azkaban for the wrong reasons while the real culprit is scott-free.** he scowled. **So to protect Padfoot incase my whole family perished, I updated my will to save him from that nasty fate. Our real betrayer is Peter Pettigrew!** he cried angrily as the others gasped at this.

'SONOVA!' Remus snarled as Lily had to restrain him.

'Moony!'

 **To protect Moony and Padfoot from being branded traitors and criminals, I deliberately made this will, inviting certain Ministry big-shots over and five reporters of their choice as long as its not Rita Skeeter. I want facts printed, not sensationalized journalism dammit.** Astral-James scoffed. **So please quit suspecting Moony and hunting down Padfoot, will ya? He's innocent and Moony, don't be angry at the wrong guy.** he said solemnly before grinning viciously and vindictively. **So here we are to my final wishes list! My first order on the list is that Peter Pettigrew, is a rat animagus! A mousy-brown-colored, blue-eyed sewer rat! There's a reason for me revealing this fact...its so he can no longer hide while I put a nice large bounty on his ass...I'm putting a 100.000 Galleon, Sickle and Knuts Bounty on him, dead or alive!** he roared as there's a lot of gasps. That huge money will ensure a comfortable life for a couple of years! **But to keep him from running, this tiny little detail will only be known to the Ministry WITHOUT a Dark Mark on their person. The DMLE will check at wand point! They will be eligible for the manhunt as word will spread in a subtle way! Oh, and trying to make fake bodies is not advisable, as the goblins will know the real deal from the fake as the bastard has a Gringotts account here, so forget _trying_ fraudulent attempts.** he snorted. **Once that rat is arrested, he be put in a trial to weasel out more information before stuffing him in a pitch-black, smallest cell the wardens can find and give him thirteen Dementors to be triple sure he stays there!**

 **Second of all, Sirius Orion Black III, Reines' godfather will have unquestioned, unchallenged custody of our daughter Reines. If he kicked the bucket, custody will fall to Remus John Lupin laws be damned and I made financial arrangements, as well as safety arrangements on his Moony Nights. If he also kicked it, Frank and Alice Longbottom will raise our daughter. If they kicked it, I ask Augusta Longbottom of that wish. But if unavailable for other reasons, I trust Amelia Bones, my buddy Edgar's sister. But if everyone I mentioned can't do it, I ask the Minister to find a safe, faraway good muggle orphanage. Under NO CIRCUMSTANCES is she to go to anyone else in the Wizarding Community regardless of who or what they are. Anyone who defied this part of the will regarding our baby girl, my account manager will dish out penalties he deems appropriate and he will take back our daughter to put her in the best place he can find with the best security the Potter money can buy! At ten years old, my manager will educate Reines how to run the family affairs.**

 **Third, Lily and Reines will have 50-50 of the entire Potter fortune but if one of them dies, the survivor gets the entirety after some money goes to the beneficiaries...to Remus John Lupin, I give you a million Galleons, Sickles and Knuts to live the rest of your life in comfort, and a cottage in a location to only be revealed in private. If you are ever harassed for your newfound inheritance, fight for it and make sure my manager knows. These dumbasses will be made to pay a great price. If you are ever to be killed over it or any form of threats and mind-control used on you to make you give them your money, nobody will get anything, and the goblins will return the money back to the Potter coffers to keep thieving hands off as a big fuck you to prejudiced bastards against a true good friend with a furry problem from having a well-deserved life's comforts.** Remus choked at this. **And to our shared godson Neville, should his parents bite it and me and Lily lived or one of us lived, Alice once asked Lily if she could raise their son for at least, ten years of his life before going to the Longbottom Family for the rest of his** **years.** Augusta looked quite stunned. **Lily and I talked about it with her and we agreed though Alice wouldn't say why she made a strange request.** he said with a thoughtful pose to match. **We also hope that our children will grow up best friends this way. He will also get 500.000 thousand Galleons, Sickles and Knuts from us with his own Vault to only be used when he has great need for it under distress and duress. This will ensure him a good life until he gets employment. Alice's strange request really worries me...and I doubt she told Frank. So if one of us lives, he or she will raise Neville for a decade alongside our daughter. That ends my will and I hope my very few wishes are heard and followed to the letter.**

Because of his will, Sirius was saved from a nasty fate, Lily got a decade-long custody of Neville, and rat-hunt began.

However, the rat hunt quickly ended.

As soon as the DMLE checked EVERYONE with numerous arrests into holding cells made, James' part of his will was revealed to the Ministry after everyone with a Dark Mark was rooted out. And with such a big bounty, everyone was eager to try their luck, but the hunt ended in just a day as announced by the Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

Arthur Weasley found that his third son Percy got ahold of a mousy brown rat with blue eyes he found in the family garden and asked his mother if he can keep it as a pet. Arthur claimed to be worrying about rabies suggested he take 'Scabbers' for a veterinary treatment just incase...and stunned the rat, happily marching to Gringotts...earning himself a fortune that he could send his children to school with new things, and not second-hand. The Bounty Fortune would be thus, carefully-spent by the impoverished Weasley Family.

With the arrest made and a trial put, the Potters and Sirius had justice. His magic forever suppressed while in the company of thirteen Dementors for the rest of his life inside a small, cramped and very pitch-black darkness prison cell, and Augusta none-too-happily handing Lily her grandson, while wondering why her daughter-in-law made such a request.

Albus tried to talk to Lily and the Marauders who are none-too-happy regarding Remus' case, and they left Britain for further safety, never telling anyone where they went.

Hence, the alps in Switzerland.

Because they're a family of witches and wizards, they have to live far away from normal humans to hide the fact that they're magic. It was also a challenge to live like muggles, as Sirius and Remus don't know squat other than the very outdated Muggle Studies in Hogwarts, a subject Lily greatly scorned when they were teenagers and she taught them about the 'new' muggle world they didn't know about before they opened a farm that by combining with magic and potions, they have a huge flock in a matter of a short time when any muggle would think what they've done, is normally IMPOSSIBLE no matter how you look at it, but alas, magic is a cheat code.

Reines and Neville grew up together in a 'doggie see, doggie do'. Imitating the adults in how to do chores and farmwork, well, what a little kids CAN do at least, after they learned things toddlers should know before Kindergarten...even if they never went to Kindergarten!

They were taught Personal and Social Development(with Sirius and Remus forced to listen in incase they marry a girl and have children of their own someday), Language and Literacy, Numbers and Mathematical Skills, Physical Development(they had to ask a muggle doctor for this), Arts, and Lily bought 'a wagon of books' for the kids to study. Language, Literature, Dictionaries, Math, Science, Biology, Technology, Computer, Medical Books, and books about Worldly Cultures. Wizarding subjects can wait when they're nine!

Because Witches and Wizards are fast learners with a memory to match but are incredibly lazy with arrogance to match, Lily wanted that the kids would be eager to learn about the world even if it meant buying a whole library and disciplined the kids well for four years of their lives.

For Reines and Neville, their life revolved around two things. Farm life and Books, and what a good girl and boy should be like.

But as children seeing their family doing work, responsibility and knowing how to do small things is instilled into a precociously curious children who grew up with each other and showed interest in farm work.

Well, children who grew up in fine tastes due to the delicious foods they eat everyday as Lily learned other recipes since becoming a housewife and she really doesn't like Hogwarts' heavy, greasy foods. The results? She mostly used her brother-in-law Vernon Dursley as an example at its worst.

A one-way ticket to diabetes and other diseases, she called it.

She learned healthier cooking methods for her family and a growing baby in her tummy at the time. Instead of pre-packaged seasonings, she uses herbs and spices, vinegars and lemon juices. She avoids cooking with oils whenever possible. She only cooks that use Stir-Frying, Roasting, Grilling and Broiling, Baking, Poaching, Sauteing and Steaming techniques.

Sirius and Remus found that eating foods light on the tummy made it easy to eat more and they got physically better.

And eating healthy since a young age made Neville and Reines appreciate good food, not junk food most kids their age enjoy.

Knowing a lot and knowing responsibility at a young age made them mature and precocious indeed.

Even though the only thing they were allowed to do at their size and age, was to clean up their room and help graze the animals as those two are jobs even a child can do. And Reines is a natural at leading their animals while Neville needed help and more practice. Everything else can wait.

When the time came for Grade School, Sirius decided to rebuild the Black Family by going to the Swiss Wizarding Community to find himself a fiancee as he's not getting any younger. He even prepared himself in vanity just to score!

He found a woman through a Magical Matchmaking Office that Swiss Purebloods use when their sons and daughters are fifteen years old for marriage arrangements that will always go well if the children get along. Unmatched adults also use this system. Sirius must write down what kind of man he is, his job, job entails and income and then list down qualities he wants in a woman written with his blood through a Blood Quill and his paper will then be put in a Matchmaking Library to find the ideal female for him. And the magical enchantments in the Matchmaking Office disables the writer's ability to lie or even attempt to lie. Only pure truth can be put in paper. And only Ancient Noble and Noble Families can use this system. Lily found the system VERY fascinating and convenient! But the use of a Blood Quill gave them the heebie-jeebies so its use is still very restricted. Not only that, it has a flaw!

Problem?

That very flaw struck Sirius.

His bride-to-be is 15 years old from the Magical Swiss School whatever and wherever heck it is and the Office had to mail the girl's family.

And he's 26 years old.

'Well Padfoot, Prongs would say one word about this situation...' Remus croaked out to Sirius as he and Lily peeked from behind to see Sirius' results before the Matchmaker could mail the results to the girl's family.

'That's a word you should not say in this office boys.' Lily deadpanned. 'But still, I'm stunned...I mean, yes I married at 18, got pregnant at 19 and became a mother at 20...15 is a tad TOO young...I just hope her parents are at least reasonable as 18-19 is the youngest legally possible to marry!'

'Some purebloods are crazy to marry young. I'd know since my thankfully mostly-deceased family are that crazy.' Sirius sighed. 'I will wait for her to be at least 18 to marry me. I won't be home for a few years for the courting and living with the other family.'

'Just be careful.' said Lily. 'Anything can happen.'

'Don't worry Lils. My instincts in my old auror days didn't dull none and bein' a farmer gave me some fitness exercise. I'll be A-OK.'

With that, Sirius Black left home to his in-laws per Swiss Tradition.

Normally its the GIRL who lives with her fiancee's family. But as Sirius is basically the only survivor of his family, he has to be with his lady's family.

But they have to wait for a reply letter from the girl's family head.

A week later, it came...the reply caused a cleaning scramble.

Its because the other family wants to see his lifestyle.

Their home is spotlessly clean.

The barns and other facilities are triple-checked, and aired out so it doesn't stink.

The cattle given baths and trimmed horns and hooves.

They themselves, used the latest vanity products in the market. Their skin, hair, teeth, physical damage caused by stress and too much physical work all taken care of. The kids don't have such issues, but they still had to use it to make a good impression.

The things one must do for a good dang impression.

Reines wondered if the meeting will go well, considering they live a countryside lifestyle with fashion to match and its her first time meeting purebloods.

She wore bonnets, dirndls with pantaloons all her life and so did her mother. Her friend Neville wore boys' version of countryside fashion like Sirius and Remus did. But for school in a muggle city, they can't wear these as city folks are different from country folks. Just for shopping, they bought simple muggle clothes to hide the fact that they're wealthy as criminals target wealthy people.

But...won't that be moot when they see her smooth and soft pale skin, and her vivid green eyes?

Wealthy people have never worked so hard under the sun and lived a pampered luxurious life.

This somehow exasperated her. But at least she has an excuse unlike her mother.

She's a child.

Children shouldn't know hard work under the sun yet after all. Her mom has no such excuse and they stood out in the market.

Too bad they won't get to meet the family though.

They would go to a Boarding School to save the trouble in La Garenne before they came.

But...

For them, this is where it all began.


	2. Back to England

Back to England

La Garenne is a Boarding School that allows kids 5-13 in. Kindergarten until graduation from Elementary School.

As boarders or day pupils, the students study The Official British Curriculum or the Official French Curriculum. With a student to staff ratio of 2:1, and an average class size of 13, there is always continual support and encouragement throughout their years at the school. At this private boarding school in Switzerland, the children are immersed in both the French and English language, which is why they are bilingual by the time they leave. The language programs may also be adapted to suit the student's individual needs.

The children have the opportunity to interact with nationalities and different cultures which helps them to develop socially as mature students. The La Garenne summer camp also offers a complete English or French program as well as summer sports activities and outings...and Field Trips.

Its also not far from their home valley which is why Lily chose this school for the children, but because Magical School starts at 11, Reines and Neville would quit around age ten to prepare them for the Wizarding World.

But Reines will decide what she wants for her education while Neville has no such luck as decisions would fall on his grandmother.

At age nine, the adults would tell them about the Wizarding World and prepare them for it starting at age ten.

She has a big decision to make and Neville doesn't have such luck.

'Welcome to La Garenne, new students!' the Principal greeted.

At the student assembly, dress code is pretty easy. School uniform.

'I will now explain to you the rules of our school and we expect you to adhere to these rules.'

The Principal has a Visual Presentation of what students should and should not do.

Most of which, should be COMMON SENSE but some kids have different upbringings, so as not to be redundant to others, a reminder won't hurt as well as saying the fact that it WILL be reinforced would be good to teach a healthy dose of GMRC.

Expected Behavior.

School Rules.

Class Rules.

Sports Activities.

Shopping.

Bedrooms.

Shower Time.

Dress Code.

Gadgets.

Rules for going home on Weekends for Boarding Students.

Points System(this got the adults cracking when they went home on their second week) and the privileges it brings. Due to that, they swore they would definitely stay in Gold Levels!

Each week the students start with twenty points and will be evaluated on four criterias: Class Work, School Behavior, Language and Tidiness. There are Four Levels: Gold, Green, Yellow and Red. Students are expected to maintain enough points to stay in the Green as students gain privileges per level. A student may lose up to five points in any category. Should a student instantly receive a 0 in any category, they are automatically in Red status.

Gold Rank means being 20/20 for one whole term and never been in Red at least once, the student will get to participate in Golden Weekend Activities that will take place at the end of each term. This is in addition to privileges granted to a Green-Rank student. Green-Rank Students who have 17-20 points in a week will receive the privileges of wearing their own clothes from Friday to Sunday, allowed to play computer games on Friday and Saturday evening, and receive additional shopping money and can go out shopping once a week. Yellow is if a student has 10-16 points on satisfactory levels. They can play computer games only on Saturday and wear their own clothes on weekends, but improvement is encouraged. Students in the Red will definitely have a sucky week. No privileges, early curfews for Boarding Students while Day-Students are required to stay longer in school which is basically Detention, and assigned extra duties.

Life officially began after a week of adjusting in La Garenne.

'Alright kids! Uniforms, shoes, school things check?' Lily asked the two seven year olds.

'Check check mum/Aunt Lily!' Reines and Neville chorused. They packed after lunch time so there's no rushing around late afternoon.

'The things we have to do for Gold Status.' Lily snorted wryly as they had a hearty early but a lot of dinner before the children go back to La Garenne that sunday before 6 pm. Of course, healthy dishes are served. Because their beef is their income source, they rarely get to eat their own damn beef. They only eat it on special occasions.

'Well, as they say Lils, to be someone in life, dues must be paid.' said Remus. 'Good high grades will make them somebodies someday and starting young in it is a really good way to start.' he said.

'Have you sent the Longbottoms a letter yet Mum?' Reines asked Lily.

'Yes. But of course, I'm NOT specific about our locations.' Lily snorted.

'Hey Aunt Lily, what kind of folks are my relatives?' Neville asked Lily nervously. After all, he would go home to them after ten years of his life. On his eleventh birthday after Gringotts Shopping, he would be living with them for the rest of his life!

'We only knew your parents from our school days Neville.' said Lily as she was the last to sit down. 'They are good people. We'd tell you but your grandmother herself wanted to tell you about history personally so you'll have to wait a bit.' she said to Neville's chagrin.

'Seriously?!'

'Seriously. Well, its the least we can do because you live with us for ten years and the Longbottoms missed your whole childhood.' Lily explained. 'They want to do the rest themselves.'

'Oh...'

'Come on Neville, years breeze by real fast.' Reines reassured her friend. 'Before you know it, you can have as much details as you want.'

But even so, Neville did NOT look forward to go to his relatives as according to Sirius, Purebloods are staunch traditionalists with crazy to really unlikable upbringings and rules.

He liked the freedom of farm life, thank you very much.

But he wondered why his mother made such a request off his godparents.

xxx

Britain, Longbottom Manor...

Augusta Longbottom, a woman nearing her sixties, tall, thin and bony yet looks formidable and severe, wearing a green dress with a hat that has a stuffed vulture on it received a package from Lily Potter. It was a letter taped to a thick homemade cookbook.

It was a progress letter worth seven years with photos on how Lily raised her grandson and her own daughter, as well as how life has been since leaving Britain to keep the bull's eyes off their backs by living in an unknown location far away from people. Leaving Britain is indeed a good idea as 'the idiots' never even thought of looking for them abroad!

She approved of the upbringing with mindset to match, but Lily was hesitant, yet wanted to take Neville to St. Mungo's to see his parents, but until he's eleven, she wanted him to have a happy childhood before knowing the tragic truth. He seems of the idea that his parents are deceased and she had to remind him that they're NOT, just that, they're 'ill for a long time' while not saying much details until the kids are ten years old to educate them about the Wizarding World by then, and why they are in hiding in another country living a simple lifestyle as livestock farmers, selling beef, milk and chicken eggs, and enjoying healthy but delicious farm foods that weren't 'heavy and greasy junk' like Hogwarts food as Lily learned to cook healthy for two growing children.

The cookbook she added was so the Longbottom House Elves can study on making healthy meals for growing children while training them to appreciate vegetables and fruits early in life instead of growing up picky eaters and barely getting any nourishment before he touches the yucky food of Hogwarts Lily never liked but had to bear with for seven years of her life. Neville and Reines, having lived a healthy clean diet will soon discover how disgusting Hogwarts food is, will make them want healthy home food in school vacations. Neville in particular, loves dipping fruits in either melted chocolate or honey, or dipping bread pieces in melted gooey cheese for a snack to the point he makes his own when he could...under adult supervision of course! He also showed interest in making his own jams, jellies and marmalade for his bread snacks...and he showed great interest in growing his own fruit garden for his experiments, an advanced playful warning. Lily would allow the kids to be on their own in the kitchen when they're tall and disciplined enough for the ovens as at a young age, using ovens is safer than the stove, so baking and cooking recipes in ovens is the safer way for kids to learn cooking easy, child-friendly recipes.

Dowager Longbottom thought of her grandson's upbringing, and of the muggle boarding school Lily would send them to. Judging by the lengthy letter about the unnamed school, its indeed a good place to be in, and her grandson would know and be fluent in French. She doubted that most pureblood children would know a second language or third and this makes Neville way ahead, and quite a good catch for the future. Lily didn't send photos of him together with Reines though, in a bid to hide her.

Simple, humble, knows hard work, appreciates simple things in life, overall a good kid who has very little materialistic desires that his only vice was food-related! Not only that, Lily taught the children wandless magic young children can do if only for ingredient preparation in cooking desserts and snacks just so they won't have to touch a knife and hurt themselves. Wonderful and a good training basic for the future! But Neville tends to make grass and plants grow faster in his wake after using his powers for cooking, and plant-growing was an unknowingly subconscious thing, making him a natural at growing plants but seeing he'd wind up tiring himself unknowingly, they had to teach him control while Reines has no such problems. Since discovering his affinity with nature, being a Herbologist or Agricultural Farming in fruits and vegetables may be his successful career calling in the future someday.

Making a garden is indeed in order. Add the fact that Neville has better education in the Muggle Studies Department that he doesn't need to take that course in Hogwarts(which according to Lily, is hilariously outdated and will compromise the Statute of Secrecy any day now but who'd listen to muggleborns among the arrogant idiots that ran the school board and the Ministry's Department of Educational Standards?) that the children can effortlessly blend in without standing out and keep secrecy intact!

So a careful upbringing yields great results but she still wondered why Alice had her friends raise her son and Frank didn't know what and why she asked of them it was still a mystery to the Longbottom Family.

Unfortunately, Alice is incapable of talking right now just like her husband...

Damn that Bellatrix Lestrange!

But nonetheless, Augusta is eager to meet her grandson someday.

A precocious grandson.

xxx

La Garenne...

For three years, Reines and Neville took to schooling here. There are school vacations indeed. Christmas Holidays starting from December 17 to January 10. A long February holiday at 13-21. March 18 to April 10. Then there's Summer Vacation as School Term begins in September 7. Midterm Break starts in October 22 to 31 for Halloween. That's a lot of long holidays! Its also easy for Reines and Neville to go home...by Portkey! So days definitely aren't wasted in long trips.

While they knew proper manners all their lives, the school had to drill it in other children through the Points System.

However, Reines...has a very magnetic charisma to her that attracted a lot of their peers to her. Then again she has this beauty of elegance air about her with her wavy blonde hair, very fair skin, vivid, bright-green eyes and rosy lips. But its her personality that willingly welcomes and accepts anybody(major reason they have a big circle of friends). They also help students from other countries who are struggling with English and French...and as a result, earned many friends out of good-will alone, all the while learning some German, Spanish, Portuguese and Italian. Their clique soon became known as the Foreign Language Club before they knew it, and albeit unofficial and not sanctioned, the faculty let them continue as it enables people to learn more languages, making more students multi-lingual. A rather useful group for education and in La Garenne, doing anything below 'the best' is not accepted. Improving oneself to the best of one's abilities is a welcome trait.

But considering the situation, only Boarding Students are in this clique.

But unknown even to the children, there's a good reason why people are attracted to Reines and the fact that their clique, Neville noted, struggled in their lessons to impress her by trying to learn faster it was like they want her approval all the time. Not that they know the good reason yet. Reines also took interest in Karate for some reason.

Neville once asked, 'You want to take Karate? Seriously?! Why when we have you-know-what?!' and he meant magic.

'Neville, we can't use it around people who don't know or we'll get in trouble even if it meant defending ourselves.' Reines explained. 'Learning how to defend ourselves the muggle way is our only way out. Magic can do anything but also, can't do everything for us with our topmost problem being the laws itself. We should learn Swimming too.'

Neville can't say no to her because...well...he just can't even if he wanted to.

'But...you're already taking aerobics and now you want two more clubs.' Neville deadpanned. 'At this rate you're the last person to sleep in our year level!'

'So should you, stupid. We have targets painted on our backs for reasons mum won't tell us yet and its why we left Britain.' Reines told him wryly. 'Until we know why, we should take advantages of opportunities while we still can. Goodness knows there's none of these in Hogwarts.'

So now Neville also has three clubs. Basketball, Karate and Swimming. Reines also reinforced Boarding Students having three clubs of their genuine interest and where they feel they'll excel at to learn a lot of things before they graduate La Garenne.

Some couldn't take clubs they're interested in due to financial issues, but that's a justifiable reason at least, and had to take clubs that don't cost so much.

Not only that, Reines is their fastest runner and most agile person in school. To the point that their instructors comment that air resistance was basically 'no sell' to her and she was born for speed. Too bad she can't join the olympics because of it as paparazzi might use the 'using steroids' card in a bid to try to justify her incredible speed when nothing comes up in monthly surprise medical tests.

But at age ten...

Reines and Neville are the best students in their year level for being fast learners, top grades constantly at Gold Status, and very fluent in many languages by now. Due to so many opportunities, they prefer to quit at age eleven.

At home every weekend(the only school vacation being Summer and Christmas Hols), their lessons about the Wizarding World has begun.

The British Wizarding Community. Ministry Offices according to Hierarchy and what they do and can do. Wizarding Laws from ancient to modern. Known families. Wizarding Pureblood Manners and Etiquette(Sirius has to teach this one), how the community works, the prejudice that ran rife to the point of ridiculousness, and this very ridiculousness is what sparked the First Wizarding War, how it went and ended...and Neville learning of his parents' 'illness' to his shock and dismay...that he was depressed for a week. Reines was shocked that while she's aware her father is deceased, she never knew the circumstances until then...and the fact that Reines as a baby unknowingly avenged her father by turning his killer to stone.

'Aunt Lily, can't I go see them this christmas?' Neville asked Lily hopefully.

'I'll make arrangements with your grandmother as she really wanted to tackle family matters with you since I have had a hand in most of your childhood.' said Lily with a sad smile. 'She'll definitely make time for you and your parents.'

Neville looked hopeful.

And on Christmas...the small family went to England.

'TOO COLD!'

Came the very vocal complaints upon stepping outside the plane after landing in London Heathrow Airport.

'W-well, British winters are always this cold.' Lily shivered. 'Its been ten years since we were last here and now I'm not used to it anymore.' she choked while their teeth chattered. Switzerland in the mountains was never this chilly even in winter. It was somewhat 'nicer' compared to this.

'Its definitely no Switzerland for sure.' Reines choked as they get off, heading for the airport for their luggages. Remus had to stay behind to watch over the farm...and the fact that he's nearing his Moony Week. They came to a fast-food restaurant near Purge and Dowse Ltd. where they'll meet Dowager Augusta Longbottom...in Yo! Sushi as its near St. Mungo's. They had to prepare English Currency beforehand in Switzerland's Magical Alley, with Lily making sure she has plenty of money to bring along...for shopping purposes and eating out as Airplane Food sucked.

And so...

Its easy to spot her. She emits magic and very out of place in her...hat.

'Good to see you Lady Potter.' Augusta greeted.

'To you as well, Dowager Longbottom.' Lily greeted the old matriarch whose eyes are focused on her nervous grandson but he hid it well. 'This is Neville. Quite tall for a ten years old, no?'

'Indeed...he resembles his mother more than his father.' Augusta smiled fondly as they took a seat. 'So after lunch, we'll go?'

'Yes. The airplane food wasn't good that we refused to touch it.' said Lily with a cringe. 'And now we have to order a lot.'

'I always wanted to try sushi out!' Neville exclaimed. 'Wonder what it tastes like?'

'We can always get one of everything!' Reines chirped as they went on a food spree.

'Don't overeat you two!' Lily gasped out as the two kids scrambled to the counter. 'Oh, boy. Because there's no seafood where we live in, they're eager for more undiscovered tastes.' she snorted. 'The fish we COULD get are from lakes and rivers.'

'Really? You did say you live far into land.'

'Yes. Transporting seafood to where we are would be highly impractical as they're perishable goods and anything can go wrong during transport so we never have seafood.'

'What is this sushi they're gushing about anyway?'

'Its basically slices of raw fish over vinegar-cured sticky rice.'

'What?!' Augusta gasped out, not taking it too well and finding it gross.

'Its a popular dish though. Loads of people eat it these days and buy it by the bulk.' Lily pointed out. 'Not to mention Japan eats it every day. I just hope the kids didn't rack up quite a bill so do you want anything? Not everything in this place is sushi...there's salads and real food too.'

'I suppose I'll get...this one.' said Augusta after a long pause. 'Chicken Katsu Curry? What's Katsu?'

'Fried cutlets hammered till they're flat before frying.'

'Ah. This one and Custard Dorayaki. Looks like a sweet sandwich to me! The drinks...Orange Juice will do.'

And so...the adults stared in deadpan as waiters upon waters brought in small plates of sushi because they can't exactly let children carry it all by themselves...and before that, they caused quite a spectacle in the Conveyor Belt area. Armed with soy sauce...

'Mum can you put it up so we can do it? There's no dining knives here and the pieces are too big for the mouth.' Reines pouted, looking at the sushi. 'Sushi-fans must have big mouths for this...'

'Yes yes, time for the cheat code.' Lily snorted as she put up a ward. Augusta can only raise an eyebrow wryly as cheat code means using magic to get things done. The children used magic to cut sushi pieces in half, easy to put in their small mouths.

'Yum!'

They clearly _like it_.

'Juicier and fleshier than cooked fish!'

'Yeah! This is real nice! Vinegar and soy sauce brings out the taste in raw fish!'

'Careful now kids! Remember to chew food well before swallowing so you'll have more space! You bought a lot!'

'Yes mum/Auntie!'

After a rather big lunch with Lily wincing at the bill racked up by sushi but she could easily pay for it, the good mood was quickly gone due to what's next...St. Mungo's.

Visiting the catatonic Longbottoms.


	3. Unexpectedly Instinctive Cure!

Unexpectedly Instinctive Cure?!

St. Mungo's...its front cover is a rather miserable place.

They had arrived outside a large, old-fashioned, red-brick department store called Purge & Dowse Ltd. The place had a shabby, miserable air; the window displays consisted of a few chipped dummies with their wigs askew, standing at random and modelling fashions at least ten years out of date. Large signs on all the dusty doors read: 'Closed for Refurbishment'.

Augusta spoke to an ugly dummy, 'We're here to see Frank and Alice Longbottom.' this got the kids baffled as to why would she talk to one ugly doll, until it moved and pointed.

'Come in kids.' Lily urged as they went through the glass...and inside is really, a hospital. A hospital lobby area.

There was no sign of the ugly dummy or the space where she had stood. They were in what seemed to be a crowded reception area where rows of witches and wizards sat upon rickety wooden chairs, some looking perfectly normal and perusing out-of-date copies of Witch Weekly, others sporting gruesome disfigurements that got Reines, wearing a veiled hat clinging to her mother nervously. The room was scarcely less quiet than the street outside, for many of the patients were making very peculiar noises due to no doubt, being victims of nasty hexes and jinxes they couldn't fix on their own or worse, got cursed. There's also many witches and wizards in lime-green robes with the crest of St. Mungo's; a wand and bone crossed.

The adult women took them to the Welcome Witch's Desk where they had to line up in a queue for, enabling the children to look around. Thee were medical-related posters around. There was one that read A CLEAN CAULDRON KEEPS POTIONS FROM BECOMING POISONS and ANTIDOTES ARE ANTI-DON'TS UNLESS APPROVED BY A QUALIFIED HEALER.

There was also a Floor Guide.

ARTIFACT ACCIDENTS...Ground Floor  
Cauldron explosion, Wand backfiring, Broom  
Crashes, etc.

CREATURE-INDUCED INJURIES...First Floor  
Bites, Stings, Burns, Embedded Spines, etc.

MAGICAL BUGS...Second Floor  
Contagious Maladies(e.g: Dragon Pox,  
Vanishing Sickness, Scrofungulus, etc.

POTION AND PLANT POISONING...Third Floor  
Rashes, Regurgitation, Uncontrollable Giggling, etc.

SPELL DAMAGE...Fourth Floor  
Unliftable Jinxes, Hexes, Incorrectly-  
Applied Charms, etc.

VISITOR'S TEAROOM/HOSPITAL SHOP...Fifth Floor  
IF YOU ARE UNSURE WHERE TO GO, INCAPABLE OF NORMAL  
SPEECH OR UNABLE TO REMEMBER WHY YOU ARE HERE,  
OUR WELCOME WITCH WILL BE PLEASED TO HELP.

Weird floor guide, they thought.

When their turn came, Augusta asked for the Longbottoms to which the Welcome Witch noted their visitation.

'What's with the veiled hats?' Neville croaked out. He too, was made to wear a veiled hat and so did Lily.

'You know our situation kids.' Lily sighed. 'As much as possible I want little exposure of you for safety.'

'That's a good idea.' Augusta agreed as they made their way to the Fourth Floor, to the Janus Thickey Ward where long-term patients reside.

'This is where they are.' said Lily softly as a Healer took them here and unlocked the door. 'The Janus Thickey Ward is usually kept locked to prevent the patients from wandering about. The ward housed residents whose minds had been permanently been affected by spells.' she explained solemnly. And Neville knew what landed his parents here. Reines put a comforting hand on Neville's shoulder as Augusta solemnly led her group to two beds...to find a pair of adults who looked 'terribly aged' with white wiry hair, and staring off to space. They weren't even sure if they acknowledged their presence.

Neville saw his parents...and it was a scary sight. His reaction couldn't be seen because he was wearing a veiled hat.

Lily burst into tears.

'I-I have heard that they're here b-but nobody said anything on _how_ they have been...' she whimpered.

'Well, this is what too much Cruciatus can do.' said Augusta sadly. 'My poor son and daughter-in-law. But they fought a valiant fight...until those Lestrange monsters and that monster son of Crouch.' she said bitterly. 'I made sure Crouch Sr. paid his dues in his son's stead and chucking him to Azkaban isn't enough for what he and his buddies have done.'

Reines stepped forward.

'Reines dear?' Augusta blinked as Reines touched the pair.

'Hunny?' Lily croaked out.

'My instincts again...'

'You always follow your instincts Reines. And its never been wrong.' said Neville shakily. 'But what're you going to do?' Reines' hands lit up in that orange glow Lily's seen ten years ago.

'Reines no! That light turned _him_ to stone!' Lily choked out worriedly as Augusta and Neville froze.

'No mum, this one's different.' said Reines as she followed her feelings.

This power she knew, could do something no magic can do unless it can be recreated with the help of someone in the know.

Unlike Neville, she at least, still has a mother even if her father was taken from her. At least the Avada Kedavra is painless. But this was far worse. A nasty, cruel case of so near yet so far. She wanted to do something for her best friend and her instincts say her 'strange power that's not magic' can do it.

Soon...the couple blinked, showing life.

'M-mum?' Frank croaked out in a raspy voice, speaking for the first time in a decade.

'F-Frank? Alice?' Augusta gasped, unable to believe her eyes as the catatonic couple finally showed life.

'Owww...even a small movement is really uncomfortable...even talking is a pain...' Alice complained, feeling TOO stiff due to sheer atrophy. And their voices are raspy and rough, having not talked for so long.

'HEALERS!' Augusta cried happily. 'My son! My daughter in law!' she sobbed happily. The nearby Healers who heard her outburst barged into the ward to answer to her jovial, celebratory cries, and to their disbelief, the usually catatonically-helpless Longbottoms suddenly regained their sanity.

'Reines...what did you do?! Thank you! Thank you so much!' Neville cried on his best friend, very thankful that his parents were somehow fixed.

'My instincts said my strange other power can do it.' said Reines with a shaky smile. 'Harmonization was one thing that came to my head. I got what I know from mum's stories...and using that, I harmonized their minds and consciousness back to reform their ego and personality with memories intact so they're OK but physical recovery is a long way to go...what do muggle doctors call it again mum?'

'Rehabilitation.' Lily said shakily. 'Reines, you've done an absolutely wonderful thing!' she choked, hugging her daughter, happy she got one of her good friends back.

'Lily? These kids...?' Frank called her attention as two kids are in veiled hats.

'And what's with the hats?' Alice asked her.

'Well, for safety reasons since our two families have targets on our backs...' said Lily sardonically. 'I made the children wear veiled hats.' she explained. 'Its your son Neville and my daughter Reines. Its been ten years.'

'T-ten years?!' Frank yelped in disbelief, wide-eyed before coughing roughly. He missed a good chunk of his son's childhood!

'Seriously? Reines Potter did that orange glow thingy and they're all right again?' one of the Healers asked Augusta Longbottom.

'Yes but even she didn't know how her magic will do it. She just called it Harmonization since its what came into her head.' said Augusta shakily. 'Neville says she always trusts and follows her instincts since its always right all the time! She just followed her instincts and then they're back!'

Diagnostic spells were soon cast.

'Merlin! They're completely fixed! All that's needed are medical prescription potions and they can go home!'

'We are?' Frank and Alice exchanged looks that Lily had to explain they're here in a 'horrible state' from too much Cruciatus for ten years to their shock.

Needless to say, Healers in charge of the Janus Thickey Ward had quite the excitement and Reines tried her best to explain what she did...well, as best as what an eleven years old can do...but out of paranoia due to supporters on the loose, Augusta wanted her family home and just get the prescription potions and administration procedures.

She put up quite a fight about it too.

xxx

Longbottom Manor...

The Longbottom Family also had a day of excitement as a now-sane but still-needed rehab Frank and Alice came home and Reines was the guest of honor for the day since she was the one who fixed what nobody could and Neville was over the moon for having his parents back after a short period of horror. Lily recommended the P.E Exercises the children had to do in La Garenne, as well as singing to improve their lung strength and capacity, and getting them used to talking and moving their jaws again.

It didn't take long for the Prophet to find out since St. Mungo's wouldn't shut up about it.

 **LONGBOTTOMS HEALED WITH REINES POTTER'S**  
 **MYSTERIOUS STUNT!**

 **Its known for a decade that Frank and Alice Longbottom**  
 **have become permanent residents of St. Mungo's Janus**  
 **Thickey Ward for Long-Term Spell Damage caused by a**  
 **prolonged exposure to one of the three Unforgivables, the**  
 **Cruciatus Curse.**

 **However, their residence to the ward came to an end when**  
 **Augusta Longbottom took her grandson to visit his parents**  
 **for the first time accompanied by his godmother Lily Potter**  
 **and her daughter Reines Potter, three people who left the**  
 **country for safety. However, its made clear that Reines**  
 **always trusts her instincts and follows her instincts and it**  
 **never led her wrong according to her mother and Neville**  
 **Longbottom.**

 **She did it because she thinks death is far kinder than seeing  
family relations 'so near yet so far' and this sight was cruel  
to her best friend, so she followed her instincts and did it  
for a family.**

 **'She used magic that made her hands glow orange.' said**  
 **Augusta Longbottom, Dowager Lady of House Longbottom,**  
 **'At first Lily freaked out because its that same glow that**  
 **turned you-know-who to stone when her family got attacked**  
 **ten years ago but Reines says 'its different' and then we got**  
 **them back!'**

 **Reines explained that what she's done was 'Harmonization'.**  
 **She says she harmonized their minds and consciousness**  
 **back to reform their ego and personality with memories intact**  
 **so their sanity is restored. Its confirmed with dozens of**  
 **Diagnostic Spells. All that's needed now for the two former**  
 **Aurors is to safely recover at home, and do what Lily Potter**  
 **calls 'Rehabilitation' which according to muggles, is a series**  
 **of easy-to-do physical exercises and a healthy diet to get**  
 **accustomed to moving once more until they can move around**  
 **normally again. But their hair will be stark-white forever, no  
changing it back due to extreme stress from torture.**

 **Healers at St. Mungos will now attempt to recreate her stunt,**  
 **named Reines Charm in her honor. Miss. Potter will be watching**  
 **just to make sure they pulled it off right according to her instincts**  
 **as she tried her best to explain it...as 'best as an eleven years old'**  
 **can do, she said, so it'll be quite a journey trying their luck out.  
The Potters will be spending a few days with the ****Longbottoms  
with daily visits to St. Mungo's to supervise training ****before  
Christmas. But only Healers are allowed to visit the family ****due to  
the situation, no one else allowed out of justifiable paranoia.**

 **'Anyone not a healer who tries will definitely get hexed, no questions asked!'**

This was in the Evening Prophet news that caused an uproar in Wizarding Britain with the Potters gaining a lot of interest from people.

xxx

'Nope, not it. Focus on the general idea, knowledge, intent and combining all three as a spell.' said Reines, using her 'spell' as an example and making a ball of it float above her hand. 'It feels like this. Diagnose it with your magic.' so her 'students' did so.

'This feels incredibly wonderful...like a blissful feeling I just can't describe.' Healer Smethwyck exclaimed. For now, her students are the top Healers in the hospital as it'll be them who'll teach other Healers.

But the Healers felt with their own instincts that 'its not them'.

They didn't understand what their feelings meant by that as they trained and trained until they're 'close enough' before the Potters went home for Christmas and Neville did not go with them as he wanted time with his parents for the whole holidays.

But it kept bugging the Healers.

They somehow knew and felt that 'they got rejected by the best thing in the world' and no, its not about magic...

xxx

Back to the Ranch...

'Hooo? You did a really good thing Reines.' Remus smiled, patting Reines' shoulder and the little girl was beaming happily. 'Its probably the best christmas for Neville thanks to you.'

'Really?'

'Yes dear...you gave him a wonderful christmas.' Lily smiled. 'Well, shall we send the Longbottoms one of our bulls? We'll have a small one ourselves too since its just us three for now.'

'Yay~!'

Yep, Wagyu Beef on special occasions indeed!

But around New Year, they got a letter that Neville won't come back to school anymore to have more time with his parents and he got incredibly clingy as if in fear it was all just a dream. He also won't come back to the farm anymore, so Lily made arrangements with the school to explain his absence away, and Remus sent his belongings to the Longbottoms.

'Its gonna be a bit lonely...but he deserves his family back.' Reines mused while grazing the cows as usual. It also falls to her to use her magic to make the grass grow like Neville could...after melting the snow. But while he has a natural talent for it, she had to put in a bit more effort and it was tiring~the things they had to do for their beef. Other than gazing, they also have to have specialized food too to achieve A5 marbling!

They've also had a looot of customers that all they have left, are young calves that they have to 'close down until they're back in business in two years'.

The family was of the impression that this year's party must have been plenty and HARD. Their adult Wagyu Cows and Bulls are all gone they were barely able to save one bull for themselves, Sirius' Family In-Laws and themselves for both Christmas and New Year!

xxx

Back in La Garenne...when the hols are over...its back to school for them...and then it so happens that they have a field trip.

'TO ITALY?!' Lily and Remus gasped out.

'Yeah.' Reines beamed. 'To Milan! Isn't it exciting?! Can I go? Pretty please? Huh?' she pleaded with wide puppy-dog eyes.

'Well, its Milan so I suppose its safe...' said Lily awkwardly. And Milan is in northern Italy, not far from Switzerland...

'Yay!'

'Just don't get separated from anybody and get lost!'

'OK!'

And there's no way of knowing that a school that has plenty of international field trips would be the trigger to a revelation.


	4. Field Trip Encounter

Field Trip Encounter

Reines was excited.

She has heard of Milan thanks to her italian friends.

Said friends warned their club members what to do and NOT to do in Milan.

That, and foreign kids should NOT be alone. Period!

Many people wondered about that...

But only Reines understood.

Her instincts are telling her to suppress her powers as she felt danger the closer she comes to Milan on a plane even if Switzerland is a landlocked country with Italy down south. Then again, buses have no restrooms unlike an airplane...

But still, she wanted to enjoy her field trip while being careful.

Her instincts are her bestest friend. Her...harmony thingy and her own magic. They give her good and bad gut feelings and instincts that she would know what to do.

She wisely avoided bad ones...and made herself invisible when the really bad ones are nearby. Because if anything bad were to happen to her...its officially good-bye to international field trips forever and grounded till doomsday.

Shuddering at the mere thought of that, she exercised extreme caution...

Until a boy with silver hair literally fell down the building in front of her.

She gaped at him while holding her gelato. The silver-haired boy wore all black, even in his accessories and his clothes are all leather.

'Voooi!' he gasped out, seeing her seeing him. A beautiful civilian little girl from some unknown school.

'Oh! You fell from the sky!' Reines exclaimed. 'Are you alright?' she asked worriedly.

'I'm fine now quit yappin' because...' he grabbed her and they were soon dodging gunfire. 'THAT'S why!' Reines squeaked in fear as the boy ran, carrying her for safety.

'Why on earth would people shoot at you?!'

'Cuz' I pissed em' off in my job! Now quit asking, because I'm not really allowed to elaborate!'

'Then they're not worth it, find a new job because I don't see a healthy lifestyle in this!' Reines gasped out while still being carried by him...with one hand, she might add. He's fairly physically strong.

'Ehhh whatever, I do what makes money! But for now we run until I got enough space to fight these dipshits! You on the other hand, run the hell away! Got that?!'

'O-OK!' Reines gasped out while inwardly preparing to turn them into stone given the chance, and make her savior forget she used that power just incase. She would save this boy then make him forget her.

That's the plan.

Once they got into a rather desolate, rundown area...the slums...

'This place is good.' said Reines. 'I feel good luck in this place.'

'Even though its a seedy slum and you're a rich kid you feel good here?' the boy scoffed incredulously.

'I always trust my instincts so I don't complain where I go! I only complain if I feel bad about something!' Reines huffed. 'In the meantime I'll be behind a trash can!'

'Can't you be more imaginative?'

'I can only imagine knocking on doors asking if they'll let me hide in their house because men in guns are after you?' Reines drawled. 'They'd sooner leave me to die instead of doing the right morally-good thing, I'm not stupid!' and she hid in an alley behind the trash can.

'Well, sad to say I agree with you because people can be downright shitty these days so not to crack, you gotta become shitty too!' he roared as he took out his sword. 'They sure took their damn time!' Reines could only watch in worry as the boy older than her by little time...killed them all with a fencing sword. But he has some injuries for his trouble because he was clearly watching out for the alley she was in.

She knew that if she wasn't there, he could have gotten through this without a scratch.

Once it was over, she rushed to him not just because she's worried but also, he's hurt and there's more! She was running real fast, as fast as her shorter legs could carry her and she pushed him away to avoid a gunshot.

'Dammit, a sniper!' the boy swore as they both landed on the ground with a thud. 'And you saw that?!'

'Its hard to miss a sparkle from the roof and that usually means reflected mirrors and what does a piece of scope have?' Reines snarked as she hurled her power at the sniper, leaving the boy gawking.

For him, it made sense.

 _'I always trust my instincts so I don't complain where I go! I only complain if I feel bad about something!'_

Then the power she used just now.

Shiiiit.

'You're a freaking Sky!' he yelped, wide-eyed. But for a young age, the little girl was able to perfectly suppress what she is until she protected him.

Fuck, she turned the sniper to stone, a rumored ability of the Sky but rarely seen yet she's using it willy-nilly.

Reines turned to him.

'...I'm a what?'

'A Sky! You have Sky Flames!' the boy exclaimed. 'And whoever trained you did a dang good job since you're able to pass off as a civilian. Normally, even kids younger than you would be detected and determine easily what type they are by the adults...and training usually starts at 15.'

'Really? I started when I was seven...' Reines blinked owlishly. The boy looked scandalized.

'SEVEN?! VOOOI ANY IDEA HOW CRAZY THAT IS?! WE START AT 15 BECAUSE YOUNG KIDS BODIES NORMALLY CAN'T HANDLE IT!' he yelped in horror and wondering of what-could-have-beens.

'But mama said its OK. But she never knew I have this weird thing when our family has it different...what's a Sky Flame anyway?' Reines asked him. 'I just call it Harmony and Stiffie.'

The boy paused...before roaring in laughter to the point of wheezing and in utter tears.

'S-S-STIFFIE?! Oh my god I'm gonna die! Heeheehee!' Reines twitched while putting her hands on her hips.

'Hey! I saved your life with Stiffie you know!' she cried defensively that just made him laugh harder.

'Girl, I don't know where you live but the word stiffie is not to be used in polite company, ever.' the boy snorted. 'Stiffie means different if that's what you call petrification!'

'Then what does stiffie mean in city boy lingo anyway?!' Reines huffed unhappily.

'Do you know what a morning wood is?' the boy asked her.

'No.'

And she said it with such a straight innocent face that made the poor teenager balk.

'Oh good gawd did your folks give you the talk?!'

'What talk?'

Needless to say, Superbi Squalo whimpered, laughter from earlier gone.

He doesn't want to explain the dreaded! That's an adult's job!

'Er, ask your ma when you get home but just don't use the word stiffie ever again.' he deadpanned before he felt woozy. 'Ahhh shit!'

They remembered right there and then that Squalo is injured.

'Kyaa! I almost forgot you were shot earlier!' Reines cried panickingly. 'Sit by the fountain now! I'll treat you!' Squalo scoffed at that.

'Don't joke, Sky Flames can't heal injuries, only Sun Flames can. Moreover this one needs a surgery since the bullets are still in and I still feel the hot little shits in me.' he grunted in discomfort. The bullets are still hot and its like someone stuck a poker inside him for good measure.

'Just shut up and let me work will you? Troublesome kid!' Reines grumbled as with a snap of her fingers, bloodied bullets appeared in her left hand while healing him with her right hand. It utterly surprised Squalo. '...can't do a thing about blood loss though...sorry.' she apologized. 'I can get the spilled blood but its infected by now. I can't give your dirtied blood back. You'll get infection.'

'Meh, its more than enough, kid.' said Squalo. A Sky kid who can heal even though she doesn't have a drop of Sun in her? Wow.

'Sooo can you tell me about Sky Flames now? I could turn people to rock with it and then harmonize with anything I want harmony on.'

'That's what Sky Flames can do...there are other types. Cloud that propagates. Sun that heals and activates. Rain that tranquilizes and pacifies. Lightning that hardens and electrocutes, Storm that destroys, and Mist's illusions. While others can have one or two flame types they're born with, Skies normally only have only one. But I know an exception. You however are a pure Sky. And Skies are extremely rare with a lotta unsavory people out for them. If I was you, suppress yourself and get the hell outta Italy. You're too young for some stuff and you're a civilian at that which is just double the trouble. I can only warn you but I'm forbidden to talk by our laws.'

Reines gave him a flat stare.

She can't just go home!

'Er, I can't just go home! We're here for a three days and two nights international field trip and today's the second day!'

'Voi?! Then after your stay here, never step foot in Italy again for your own good!' he said. 'Where's your hotel by the way?'

'Its in XXXXX Hotel...where are we?'

xxx

After taking her 'home' to the hotel, Squalo did some research.

Apparently, she's a student of La Garenne in Switzerland, and lives in a Beef and Chicken Farm with her mother and uncles. They're raising A5 Wagyu Beef! But they closed down their beef store for the calves to grow and have offspring on their own before opening up shop again but they're still selling eggs and chickens. Yep, a really ordinary family.

What he doesn't know is that their backgrounds are expertly faked by the Swiss MOM that fooled even him.


	5. Elemental Quests and Neville's musings

A:N- Er...I realized too late the next day that you guys are right. MY STUPID MOUSE WON'T WORK PROPERLY and its been annoying me lately...(T_T)

PS- Squalo here is still in Mafia School at 13-14(Cradle Affair soon to occur). Reines is soon-to-be 11...Tsuna and the others are still kindergarteners at this time, ages 5-6, and the others in Elementary being 7(Ryohei), 8(Mukuro) and 9(Hibari) respectively.

* * *

Elemental Quests and Neville's musings

 **For Reines, meeting that boy who knew what her power is called Sky Flames...they talked about it in Russian.**

 **Squalo was impressed she knew Russian fluently at a young age as its a very difficult language to learn, along with chinese and arabic. He himself is studying more languages to fit in with the Varia.**

 **'Why am I in a bad situation just for being a Sky, Squalo?' Reines asked Squalo whose name she learned while walking out of the slums.**

 **'Skies are extremely rare Reines.' said Squalo gruffly. 'I only know 15 affluent families with Sky Flame bloodlines while thousands are the rest of the elements. And these fifteen families make sure that to preserve Skies, they marry women with Sky Flame powers even if it meant marrying civilians like yourself to keep the bloodline pure. And you're a pretty lass with potent powers to match, you're a real catch to the point that they'll do anything, by hook and by crook to have you marry their son whether you want it or not.' he snarked as Reines paled. 'So yeah, never stepping foot in Italy after this is your best option because Skies are extremely valuable to the other elements.'**

 **'In what way?'**

 **'You know Harmony right? In what way do you use it?'**

 **'Well, in cooking and I cured my best friend's parents from insanity...'**

 **This surprised Squalo.**

 **'WHA?! Cure insanity?!' he gawked.**

 **'Yeah. I harmonized their consciousness and minds to reform their personality and ego with their memories intact.' Reines explained. 'They were...tortured to insanity by terrorists that their minds broke.' she said with a wince. 'Living as vegetables in a hospital. Neville was so happy he got them back after ten years of living in hiding and we visited the hospital they're in. It was my first time doing that and I just followed my instincts. Its never failed me in my whole life.'**

 **'I see...that's new. We're still cracking more mysteries about Sky Flames since its the most mysterious flame. Sky Flames are precious because it grounds the other flames, providing a sense of home. If the others harmonized with a Sky, they would do absolutely anything to protect that feeling of being at home. Its the best way I can explain it since my teacher's a dumbass who used too many jargon. The only way for a Sky Civilian to avoid the bad future I spoke of, is if you gather your Guardians.'**

 **'Guardians?'**

 **'Yah. You will know who they are when you meet them. Its by instinct while most stupid idiots these days become Guardians to a Sky by Political Match, denying true guardians of their chances with their Sky. Not only that, relationship also ain't so good so don't do political matches either.'**

 **'Heck, no way!' Reines cried. 'I don't want it and my mom will put her foot down since she believes in making real friends!'**

 **'In Italy you won't have that choice if you're discovered by the more unsavory people. So if I were you, conceal yourself while we're still in this shithole of a slums. Determine your family too to avoid this country.'**

 **Reines did just that to the point Squalo could no longer sense her. He was amazed. She's there but at the same time, NOT there!**

 **'Wow...its like you ain't there. Ya gotta teach me that for future jobs when I master my flames!'**

 **'It requires great concentration and focus you know...you up for that?'**

So Reines knew that Squalo might be the only nice person in-the-know she'd meet there.

Upon getting home from her field trip, she quickly determined the nature of her family.

Her mother is also a Sky while Remus is...er...no idea. But she'd know if he awakened his flames and see what he can do.

'Mama, Moony, can we talk?' Reines asked on Monday as Monday, was their off-day as they just got back from Italy that morning, but at sundown, she would have to go back to school.

'What about, dear?'

'I met someone in Milan who told me what my unusual power is. He called it Sky Flames.'

'Sky Flames?'

'Yeah. There are also six other types of flames he called Cloud, Sun, Rain, Lightning, Storm and Mist. He called these six other flames Guardian Flames and they're Guardians to a Sky. He also told me I should never step foot in Italy unless I have good protection or if the wrong people find me, I'll be taken by hook or by crook to marry their sons to preserve the Sky Bloodline since Skies are super-rare and precious...he also told me to determine who in my family is a Sky to keep them away from Italy and Mama's a Sky too but not awakened like me.' she said to their surprise. 'I dunno about Moony since he didn't exactly elaborate on what I should look for other than what they can do since its very secret. He can only tell me that much.'

'What about it Remus?' Lily asked Remus worriedly. Remus looked quite nervous about this.

'Its not magic?' he asked Reines worriedly.

'Its not.' Reines affirmed.

'Let's see what am I.' he said as Reines awakened him using Squalo's instructions. 'How do you use flames Reines?'

'Well, Squalo said its literally willpower and resolve combined with our own life force.'

'Life Force?!' Lily and Remus yelped in horror.

'Its not as bad as it sounds.' Reines snorted. 'The only bad thing is overusing to death. Sky Flames can Petrify, Harmonize and Synchronize with anything and provide a Guardian Bond Home to other flame elements so Guardians who bonded with a Sky will do absolutely anything for that Sky's safety. Cloud Flames propagate. Rain Flames pacify and tranquilize. Lightning hardens and electrocutes. Mists make illusions. Sun heals and activates and Storm destroys and disintegrates to non-existence. But since its made up of also our willpower, we can selectively choose what and where to affect without affecting anything else which is real convenient! But the traits of each flame may be just one or two words but what it can do is a long list. But Squalo didn't see coming that I just cured two mentally-insane people with Harmony since he never knew any Sky who could do it until now. This oughta be fun!' she chimed excitedly. 'But he said that its really hard to do without a special ring made to help things along so its also a surprise that I can do it without a ring. He says it costs a fortune.'

'Well if you can do it without a ring we won't need one either.' said Lily wryly. 'So how do we determine our type?'

'Well if Cloud propagates, anything we touch will double or triple in numbers, multiplying rapidly till we stop. Or in regards to potency of food and medicine, triplicate their benefits by several factors. Say for example there's only a certain amount of Protein in a beef steak, a Cloud user can make that number multiply, effectively cheating our way to good health. In Medicine, we would recover faster if we triple its benefits but NOT side effects and so on! In fighting we can increase our physical strength, stamina, endurance, durability, speed, agility and flexibility to superhuman levels...endless possibilities!'

'Rain pacifies negative emotions, tranquilizes and paralyzes enemies and then neutralize anything. Either you put enemies to sleep, neutralize poisons, paralyze their bodies or worse, kill by stopping their body functions. Not that different from the Killing Curse if used that way.' Lily and Remus exchanged nervous looks.

'Sun Flames activate all trillions of cells in our body to grant the body maximum enhanced strength and speed by releasing all energy our cells have. It can also speed up metabolism to heal from wounds and injuries faster. However overusing Sun Flames beyond the body's limits leads to Cellular Death which means you're dead.'

'Lightning's Electrocution is self-explanatory while the Hardening Property...you can easily turn flimsy things like cloth or squishy vegetables like tomatoes as hard as steel...even a paper can become as good as a blade and tomatoes as good as a bludgeoning weapon if hardened and stuffed into a sock to make an improvised weapon. Heck, you can even harden your own skin, muscles and bones to avoid nasty injuries.'

'Illusions, Destruction and Disintegration are self-explanatory.' Reines finished. 'Unlike magic that affects anything no matter what spell, we can actually choose what to affect with our Flames. Its all in our will and wishes. But to have flames, someone has to awaken your potential and I'm the only one in the family who can awaken latent flame users. But mama you know how to suppress yourself right? Anyone wants us Skies no matter what.'

'Of course I'd know! I'm the one who taught you.' Lily said with an amused snort, putting her hands on her hips. Remus just snickered and Reines looked sheepish. 'So avoid Italy, suppress our true flame nature and all is good, we can live our civilian lives without attracting unwanted attention, that's good enough for me! Looks like we have research to do Moony.' Lily sighed in bemusement.

'I agree. But first let's see what am I before Reines goes back to school after we have lunch. We have until sundown to experiment.'

Lunch that day was sunny-side-up eggs with fried chicken, fried rice and irish potato soup...and while Lily continued working, since Reines knew more about Flames, Reines was left to supervise Remus.

First step was meditation to gain a great focus...something Reines was naturally born with, hence her easy access to her Flames since as a child.

'Squalo says it may take at least 30 hours or more to even light up a spark...training takes months or years, depending on how fast learners are until it just feels natural to channel, project and use it.'

'30 hours is one day and six hours...' Remus choked weakly. 'Yikes.'

'Just don't forget flames use our will and resolve as fuel. If even one of those is missing, it will not work. Maybe you need a motivation but that's up to you.' Reines advised. 'What motivation fuels your will and resolve the best? Then use it to merge both and imagine a fire coming out. Then we can tell what type are you when it does come out.'

'OK. I need some peace and quiet in my bedroom.' Remus nodded.

'Just incase, be outside. If you're a Storm and things went wacky, you can't be in the house on your first activation...or we'd have no house, just remember that.' Reines snorted as Remus grimaced at the mere idea of being a Storm...he wasn't such a...stormy character, is he?

xxx

Squalo did some research on La Garenne school to further understand the young Sky he met. She ain't his, but felt meeting's destiny and no, not that way.

Its probably fate they met since he's a nice guy(he may have done morally-questionable things in his jobs but he has lines even he would not cross) and she's a pretty, innocently-naive, clueless Sky in danger of easy picking by the more morally ambiguous or amoral nasties whose characters might drastically change her from Classic to Polar.

Reines is one of the few students who is a Gold-Ranked Student, well-liked and respected by her peers for accepting anybody and is the head of an unofficial and unsanctioned but much-welcomed Foreign Language Club as she makes it a point for her friends to learn foreign languages with the help of their foreign students in return for tutoring hours as they have trouble with language barriers as their english and french wasn't good thus has trouble understanding teachers so its a win-win situation. English and French aside, she and a boy named Neville Longbottom are quick learners in languages, knowing German, Spanish, Portuguese, Italian and Reines just recently mastered Russian to add to her repertoire and wanted to tackle Japanese and Chinese next since Squalo triggered her interest(she said so last time). She's also a 3rd Kyu Brown Belt Karate practitioner. Her other extracurriculars were Aerobics and Swimming.

Knowing so many languages alone gives the girl a bright future in any job that ain't mafia-related yet he feels she's more than OK in running a smelly job since she has absolutely no clue about city lingo when most kids her age would know what a stiffie means by now.

At any rate, her background is clean and innocent, and she's clearly capable of defending herself, so he has no more worries and he can go back to normal life.

He won't be seeing her for a long time.

xxx

Age 11 on July(albeit unofficially as its not 31 yet)...

'No.' said Reines flatly to her dumbstruck mother and uncle.

'No?' they repeated numbly.

'I'm NOT going to that backwater hick station for a school!' Reines grunted. 'I feel sorry for Neville but there's no way I'm going there and get sub-standard education! I finished the books you guys used for years AND still used by students up to present date, by the way! Has it occurred to the British Ministry that the world evolves while they remain stuck in magical middle ages? No way! No, I absolutely refuse! I'm continuing muggle school and self-study magic at home!' she cried shrilly.

'But dear, you have to go to another school and it'll be too far from home!' Lily moaned in protest.

'That's what Portkeys are for! I'd sooner become a Squib than step foot in there! No. Way!'

xxx

England, Longbottom Manor...

Neville had learned the truth in a private talk between him, his parents and his grandmother.

When Alice married into the Longbottoms from the Bulstrodes(she's one of the few nice-looking ones and not a prejudiced bigot), she was already pregnant with Neville by a month, when she met Algernon Longbottom in the after-wedding party.

Since Frank is the Longbottom Family Head, that makes whatever Alice is carrying heir or heiress.

Despite how friendly he presents himself, he said, 'That young one had better not be a Squib.' that made Alice wary of him at once, and hoped Neville would not be a Squib. But when Neville was born, he was a near-Squib and feared for his life with the Longbottom Family, and approached Lily as both women were in St. Mungo's whom she hoped could secure Neville's Guardianship somehow if anything were to happen to her and Frank, and keep him away from Algernon and give him a happy life he would not get in Longbottom Manor. Just by being 'near Squib' is just as bad as being a Squib and prejudice is still rife. And living a happy, carefree and healthy life made Neville strong, stronger than his pureblood peers, thus keeping him safe and happy and its all Alice cared for. Growing up with an ideal life without hurtful prejudice from family of all people should anything happen to her and his father. She even made the Healers swear an oath not to mention Neville's birth magical levels and shove his files in the darkest place they could find to protect him.

Frank and Augusta were stunned. So is Neville now that they knew why Alice made a request of the Potters.

He registered as a 100 at birth, now at age 11, he's 490 as 300-400 is what's expected of children at such an age, but he's pretty strong thanks to Lily's early-training because she herself at a young age could do wandless and only a few people knew Lily could do wandless magic. And knowing Wandless Magic, he would look powerful and nobody would dare mess with him and a child's safety and security is all a mother wants while growing up in a happy life that living in a pureblood house cannot afford while growing up with a friend. Not only that, Lily went all out with his childhood education that further secured his future and his security!

Alice's worries have vanished and now she wants time with her own child after having someone she trusted protect her son and gave him a good life. Heck, Alice owed Lily one huge life debt with that alone.

Since he came back quite tall and good-looking...and wearing classy suits from Switzerland(Neville didn't say where he bought it as it would give away where they lived for ten years), everyone else basically decided he's a good Longbottom Catch.

He had no idea what to feel, to be honest as his mum went drastic lengths to keep him away from the uglier side of purebloods. Because prejudiced purebloods will turn on even family members for one moment of weakness or if they see an inferior member inferior than them. So no matter where, its a big, ugly power-play.

Neville knew he's safe because he's tall, toned, good-looking, well-educated and multi-lingual. His future as a Ministry Official is cemented in stone in fact. If he ever became Minister, he could make connections with countries whose language he's fluent in and bring great boon and honor to his house.

Upon knowing the truth at long last, his father could not blame his mother and Augusta begrudgingly accepted and understood her daughter-in-law's reasons because it was for the sake of her son protecting him from the closet-bigots of the family.

Thus at home, he practiced First Year spells with his wand, while his parents were on Vocal Rehab. He has a Cherry Wand with Unicorn Hair, while studying Potion Ingredient Preparation.

But one day on his birthday, he didn't get just a Hogwarts Letter, he also got a letter from Reines.

 **Neville,**

 **I'm guessing by now that you got your Hogwarts letter.**  
 **Thing is, I'm not going. I feel bad instincts there for me.**  
 **Be careful since both of us are objects of interest and I**  
 **don't mean a good way. Take good care of yourself in**  
 **Hogwarts while I go find a muggle school to stay in since**  
 **Muggle Life is much more fun and exciting, I can just learn**  
 **magic at home anyway. Mum and Moony aren't happy, but**  
 **accepted my wishes as my instincts never failed me.**

 **Mum put in a letter behind mine in the envelope to ask you**  
 **to send to Hogwarts that I'm not coming to Hogwarts. Please**  
 **send it today, not tomorrow to a Professor McGonagall. This**  
 **is to prevent our magical signature from lingering on the**  
 **paper and avoid tracking attempts, and prevent an acceptance**  
 **letter to appear and show our location.**

 **I do hope you brushed up on Occlumency as Padfoot taught us.**  
 **Don't forget to train in Karate either. We need all we have to**  
 **keep idiots off our backs. Take care. And never stop nor quit  
training. We need any iota we can get.**

 **Reines**

'Awww man, this is gonna suck...' Neville groaned. He was looking forward to school with his best friend but her instincts rang alarm bells...which means if he gets the wrong attention, he's screwed.

Sighing, he wrote on an inch long and wide piece of parchment, used the Magical Presence Cleaner spell on Lily's letter to erase the Potters' presence from it, and taped the papers together.

And so...

Hours later in Hogwarts...

One Transfiguration Professor went to her personal cupboard for a scotch.


	6. Unseen Interference

Unseen Interference

Two years later...

For one Neville Longbottom...

His first year went off without a hitch...that, and months before he stepped foot in Hogwarts, his grandmother had copied the cookbooks many times over, and had the house elves send it to Hogwarts House Elves for study, and a rather friendly Howler about how unhealthy Hogwarts cuisine is and whoever taught the elves to cook such disgusting food should be shot, so now the House Elves get to cook something far nicer than the junk they're made to cook for years.

Due to his upbringing, he was a lot cooler than most peers in his year level. His hairstyle(asian inspired spiky held up by magic) down to the way he dresses. Sure during September to the first half of October he dresses like a typical cool guy complete with accessories, and sleeveless when out of school hours, and shows it in an in-your-face manner that he's the best-dressed boy that made him popular. Another reason he's popular is that he never failed academics and practical spellwork and potions(he attends Potions Classes while technically sleeveless-he rolls them up with magic). He also has the advantage in the fact that the curriculum hasn't changed in decades, and Lily taught him in advance! That, and he reads and studies in advance as to not get caught with his pants down as he was determined to make his parents and grandma proud while showing his snootier relatives what he's made of.

Reines made sure to rant and complain about that in a long lengthy letter which is why she didn't want to step foot in Hogwarts, and sent him books about updated curriculums from the 'homeland', and an alchemy book. She was rather happy in a muggle school, thank you very much.

Not that he blamed her, he was on politics mode here by showing he's top dog and the top of the food chain that nobody had anything bad to say about him and he made sure of that.

He also wound up influencing other boys into learning how to dress cool...mostly, the muggle-borns and half-bloods who live more in the muggle side.

For now, its quiet and safe.

Just that Professor Quirell has a bad luck of experimenting on spells and blew himself up before the year ended.

But on Second Year...

This is where things went crappy.

An incompetent Professor who's a deluded attention-seeker and so full of himself(unfortunately he's popular for his looks and his books but even he can see that by reading them, there's tons of inconsistencies) so he 'finished him off' by delivering a lengthy letter to one Rita Skeeter. Anonymous of course! Only the stupid twits like him, the smarter girls who actually value education and the entire male population, and shockingly, even the staff don't like him at all! So yes, he took great delight when the Prophet came out days after he sent that letter(no doubt Skeeter did research first) and then Howlers rained the next day, forcing Lockhart to run for it. His term didn't even last a week, that a new professor had to be hired.

Petrifications and attacks on students...he investigated on his own even if he had friends.

Then he met Moaning Myrtle...whose story led him to Hagrid...who he had to Obliviate afterward that he was the student he talked to.

He was anonymous tipper again. Again, he sent a letter of his findings to Rita Skeeter and of course, since it criticized the Ministry and the previous Headmaster's competence, she milked it real good while also alerting the DMLE to whatever's attacking students by petrifying them that the Minister, Cornelius Fudge wanted to look good that he sent three squads of Aurors and the entire Department for Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures to sort things out. Hagrid was given a questioning with Veritaserum which cemented his innocence...fifty years too late. He was allowed to own a wand again after being a victim of a miscarriage of justice for so long and the awards awarded to Tom Marvolo Riddle had been scrapped. And for owning an Acromantula for a pet, they decided that they could charge it in those fifty years he's had that he's already paid for. Hagrid was so happy he dashed to the forest to tell his old pet the good news that they finally got justice.

But even they were no match for whatever is attacking the school. Even ghosts are frozen.

He needs bigger guns.

xxx

'What? Neville is asking if I could use my instincts to help out Hogwarts' problem?' Reines asked as that weekend, Remus got a rather interesting letter since he was the one who got the owl while beating the rugs in the backyard with a wife beater. Reines just got home that friday, and Lily was cleaning the Chicken Mansion(yes, mansion as its a huge wooden house just for chickens with neat rows of nests and with utmost comfort for chickens and strategically-made so the chickens won't get hurt while left to their own devices.)

'Yes, apparently something is petrifying students even Aurors are utter pants at the situation.' said Remus. 'He hopes your ahem, almighty instincts can help out.'

'Assuming mum doesn't kill him first for suggesting this idea.' Reines snorted. 'I'm all for helping out since I don't condone mass petrification of students. I wonder if its anything like mine though...my powers give no hope of restoration at all. But how does he say it in that letter?'

'Well, its more like the pause function of a movie show. The people are frozen in a manner of how they were when they saw the attacker. Colin Creevey had an encounter and tried to take a photo in vain. He was frozen in taking a shot pose but his attempt to catch the attacker was useless as the film melted. Nearly Headless Nick and Justin Finch-Fletchley were in utter shock. Then for some reason, students began using mirrors to look at corners, they were frozen while holding mirrors. It means someone's figured it out but he doesn't know who and whoever it is could not talk as he or she is among the petrified victims otherwise this disaster would have been over long ago.'

'I see...let's talk with mum when she's done cleaning the coops.' she said, doing unpacking to do her laundry. 'She's going to go bonkers over this for sure.'

'No kidding.'

And so...

'Neville wants your help at whatever's petrifying students?!' Lily yelped in horror.

'Don't worry mum, its not my kind of petrification.' Reines reassured her.

The adults blanched.

Reines' kind of petrification means you're a literal rock-carved statue. She'd rather not use it if she can help it so she was finding other ways to use it for offensive other than burning things of course. And apparently, the Department of Mysteries is cracking the case of the Dark Lord Statue they got from their old home in Godric's Hollow ages ago.

'Its like the Stop Dance game but their bodies are stiff like Rigor Mortis. They're waiting for the Mandrakes to mature but body count will continue to rise until whatever this is gets caught.' said Reines. 'At this rate, Demand will beat Supply and Mandrakes are expensive when purchased than growing your own. Goodness knows Neville's helping Professor Sprout out with his green thumb.'

'I suppose...but other than instincts, what can we Skies do anyway?' Lily asked her.

'Well according to Squalo we can Harmonize and Synchronize with anything, and absorb flames of other types if ever chucked at us. If I synchronize with the castle, I might see what others didn't while safely not getting petrified.'

'If you're sure...'

'Well, we can't let any further body count go up either.' said Remus. 'We'll see what her instincts say when she attempts synchronization. We'll portkey tomorrow saturday.'

'Alright...but we arrive secretly and incognito and send Neville a letter. I don't want any British Wizards seeing your face.' that, was Lily's condition.

And so...through four Portkeys, they arrived at Hogsmeade to trek to Hogwarts for Reines to touch the castle. She synchronized with it by spreading her flames combined with her magic(which she always does to give it more abilities a normal Sky Flame won't have) into the castle linked to her flames and her eyes so she could see the whole castle. Literally from hallways to inside walls, hidden passages and even pipes.

And she saw it.

'Houston, we gotta problem.' she declared. 'What's an over-70 feet long huge dragon-looking snake with a red crest on its head? It's roaming the pipes as we speak...not only that, we have a girl connected to a black book in a bad way.'

'We might have to ask Neville about that.'

So Neville met up with them in Hogsmeade, near the Forbidden Forest.

'Did you find out anything?' Neville asked Reines.

'Big time. You have an over 70-feet long snake roaming the castle using huge pipes.' said Reines. 'And there's a redhead freckled girl in Gryffindor House connected to a black book in a bad way. I believe an older redhead called her Ginny?'

'Ginny Weasley.' Neville muttered. 'A black book you say?'

'She's writing in it and the more she writes, the more her magic is taken from her.' Reines frowned. 'Steal that book and give it to me. You got until after dinner just to be sure.' she instructed. 'If you see her writing in it, that's the one. Have a house elf steal it for you.'

'Got it.'

And Neville did just that, by simply asking a House Elf to steal a book from Ginny Weasley that reeked of dark magic while he sent an anonymous tip to the ministry.

 _What do you call a huge snake that can grow over  
70 feet capable of petrification? __Help please. We  
don't want to be snake snack or human statues  
in Hogwarts._

 _-Anonymous_

And he left the Ministry to do their jobs as Neville nor Reines, Lily and Remus knows what's attacking the school.

Reines turned the whole book to stone and smashed it. To their horror, a mangled, ghostly face came out, letting out an inhuman shriek of pain before vanishing. And in the castle, Ginny Weasley convulsed horribly before collapsing to the horror of her peers.

They simply let things play out by themselves.

Apparently the school is under attack by a Basilisk, a class-5 monster that all students are sent home or to St. Mungo's, bar Ginny Weasley who was under a horrible life-sucking dark curse, but on her way to recovery but culprit unknown...until she revealed. The Basilisk was the true identity of the monster of Slytherin's famed Chamber of Secrets. It took the Ministry a month, armed with chickens to be sure its dead. But everyone is wondering WHO 'anonymous' is.

Neville wasn't even under suspicion in that regard.

All's well that ends well for them anyway as getting attention is a bad thing in the British Community. Its best to do things in the shadows.

Then another year of peace with yet another news...Sirius Black is getting married to a Pureblood Lady in Switzerland. Not that Britain knows that, but in Switzerland's Magical Community, its big news as he's from Britain, a foreigner...and a known backwater hick of a community at that, trapped in Magical Middle Ages forever, so he had to prove his salt to the Brilhart Family before he could marry his quite-young fiancee, Lady Aphelandra Brilhart who's 18 and of marriageable age.

In Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the Black Family Tapestry, an update came.

'Mistress!' Kreacher reported to Walburga Black's portrait. 'The filthy traitor son has married a pureblood lady!' he announced to the painting respectfully.

'That traitor did, did he? Who is this chit?'

'A Lady Aphelandra Brilhart from Switzerland mistress!'

'Switzerland?! What, is there no good lady good enough for him in his home country anymore?' Walburga snorted. 'Find me a list of ladies around that fool boy's age Kreacher!' Walburga ordered as Kreacher did so, but came back with nothing.

'Mistress, I'm afraid all ladies around his age are already married off within the social circle about a decade ago. Filthy son has married quite late!'

The painting of one Walburga Black has a lot to think about.

Sirius is the last pure male Black. Her precious son Regulus died in a good noble cause and at this rate, the Black Family line will die out as Sirius is disowned and everyone else dead or married off to other families and their children heirs of their husbands. With him marrying a Pureblood Lady, it means the Black Line has hope!

'I recall Cassiopeia took Headship after the last male Pollux died.' Walburga frowned. 'But where is she?' Kreacher vanished and minutes later, he came back.

'Lady Cassiopeia is bedridden and ill mistress...she says she has not long left!' Kreacher announced in alarm.

'What?! Then tell her this, Kreacher; I may have disowned that fool son of mine but he is sadly, the only hope of our bloodline left!' said Walburga begrudgingly. 'Have Cassiopeia restore him to the House of Black but he will never be Head nor Heir! That privilege will belong to his future heir or heiress! I suppose he can be regent, but that's it! He still has betrayed our family by spitting on our ideals, consorting with Gryffindors and sympathizing with filth! Hurry before she expires!'

'At once!' and Kreacher fulfilled his task.

xxx

Cassiopeia may be a fellow Pureblood Bigot but at least, she's a smart Bigot as she listened to Kreacher who speaks her cousin Walburga's will.

She knew of Sirius Black III alright.

The hothead boy ran away from home, angry that his brother joined the Death Eaters who may preach Pureblood Supremacy, but committed atrocious crimes and even killed fellow Purebloods who didn't follow the Dark Lord as they were too proud to bow to, and follow another and he refused to be of the sort. When she once sent him a letter regarding his foolish choices, he sent her a lengthy enlightening letter as to why he chose his side. A side he believes is winning, and morally-just and as a proud Pureblood, he chose the winning side and in the end he was right, and them wrong. And why would he be dumb enough to kill 'his own kind' just because the Dark Lord said so because they turned him down like a spoiled brat?

She saw light in that.

Many prominent families perished and so did alliances and the business benefits that came with it.

Little to almost no marriage choices. Heck, he apparently married a Swiss Lady because the choices at home are no good and she cannot blame the lad.

She had her house elf fetch her a quill, ink and parchment to send to the Black Family Goblin.

She would have to twist Walburga's wishes a bit while writing Sirius a letter.

xxx

Switzerland, Brilhart Estate...

Days later, Sirius received an unexpected letter from his soon-to-die aunt, Aunt Cassiopeia.

She was the only one who bothered to listen to him.

'Its been a while since I last heard from ol' Aunt Cassie.' he mused as he began reading it...and he was stunned.

Cassiopeia restored him to the House of Black for reasonable, sane and profitable reasons. Not only that, she also twisted his mum's crazy wishes!

Well, she did have a good head on her shoulders despite being a bigot as she thinks more what's best for the family, not what's best for ideals. He would be expecting a few documents from Gringotts soon for him and his wife to sign, and he has to study all about being a Black Family Head.

He'll have to inform his family-in-law about his new turn of fortune before he moves out with his new wife in a home not far from where his friends live. He has it all planned out. A beautiful mansion good for nine people, nine guest rooms, a plethora of rooms a mansion should have and with beautiful gardens, two swimming pools and three house elves. They would move out when the house and gardens are finished building. The house has electricity of course!

His young wife who shared his ideals which was why they matched, was all for living in a muggle-style home since muggles are incredibly creative with beautiful architecture as much as her parents hate to admit that. Besides, given her husband's unusual job, he shockingly earns more than ministers do in a month with his friends and co-business partners every month. Heck, he earns way more than her father, brothers and uncles who work in the Ministry with the customers being wealthy muggles.

He earns more than over thousands in Galleons. Period, hence despite his smelly, dirty job, he's wealthier on his own and can afford to spoil her and their future children(he wanted more than five if possible) as he has goals and dreams.

He dreams of recreating the Black Family with ideal goals truly befitting of an aristocratic pureblood without 'being idiotic animals' like most of his family and he was proud of being a Black Sheep, glad to see most of them dead and the only relatives he actually liked, were his cousin Andromeda and her daughter Nymphadora(Aphelandra pitied the poor woman with a name like _that_ ), his uncle Alphard and aunt Cassiopeia who had more brains and sense than even himself but three of them are outnumbered by the more dangerous but idiots of the family.

At any rate, she's now Lady Aphelandra Black.

And right now, she would be visiting the Marauder Farm where Lady Lily Potter and er...Werewolf Remus Lupin works. The Marauder Farm is equipped with a Moony Lounge where its basically reinforced concrete rooms thirty feet below the farm with steel gates coated with silver to keep him locked in as a Werewolf until the period is over.

Ideal time to visit would be when he's out of the Moony Lounge. That, and his goddaughter is home.

He also spoke highly of her and how her instincts and gut feelings are horrifyingly accurate they pretty much treat it as gospel since their business **bloomed**. He was sad that she didn't want to go to Hogwarts, their ol' alma mater but she has a bad feeling of going there, so she put her foot down.

And since he hasn't seen her during Courtship Period, he wanted details.


	7. Field Trip: Vongola

Field Trip: Vongola

Marauder Farm...

It was a homey place with the house being a Chalet-style with fencing around the house, most likely to keep animals out of the family garden. Behind it not far from the house, were numerous barns and coops with good reason. They owned a huge flock to satisfy their clientele.

After learning that the family went to Hogwarts to subtly help Neville with a dangerous problem in school but will be back as soon as possible due to Reines' schedule, Sirius toured his wife around the house and facilities.

The house is big enough for four people...Sirius himself, Lily and her daughter Reines, and Remus Lupin. There's a Living Room with a Fireplace and anything to entertain themselves with, complete with photos of people(mostly many photos of the three marauders, Lily, Reines and Neville) a big bathroom with a shower and a bathtub with the toilet separate in another room with a faucet, a kitchen, laundry area and not far from the house, is a manure pit where they also dump food leftovers to sell as fertilizer to farmers. The bedrooms are all upstairs.

The barns where the cattle are, are spotlessly clean with no smell at all! The cows and bulls are all super-tame and friendly, and loving luxurious comfort.

Well, they all lived luxurious lives because they'll be killed for meat later.

Might as well give them a happy life before their short lifespan ends.

'Sirius, what do you think the cows feel when they just live to be killed?' Aphelandra asked her husband as they went to see the Milk and Cheese Factory.

'We're sad too because we raised them only to kill them in the end. From baby calves to adulthood.' said Sirius with a sad smile. 'When its time for butcher time, we tell them, 'you did a good job and your life is worth it' and then one good AK as its painless that way. We don't want our cattle to cry in pain with a meat cleaver so we use the Killing Curse instead. More humane that way and a peaceful, painless death. Same goes for our chickens. We AK them first before we slit their throats to prepare them for market to become the next fried or roast chicken.'

'Oh...'

'During grazing, its usually the kids who graze them and clean the house since we adults handle the harder jobs. But since Reines goes to school and Neville went back to his family, she grazes them on weekends and a weekly housecleaning. Lily handles the Chickens and the Milking, the whole Cow-Loving Package, we boys do. And any idea what a bitch it is to call two teams of ten of Vets to check our cows and chickens?' he snorted. 'We pay them a fortune each and that's every month!' he shuddered. 'Of course we have to magic the muggles just to make sure they do their utmost best with the health care and not swindle us off while pretending they worked. Beauty of Compulsion. I suppose in the meantime, I gotta go to our office to see what happened while I was out. Wanna come so you'd know what our jobs is like other than caring for thousands of 'cash pets'?'

'Well hopefully being a butchery and egg business is more than just that.' said his wife wryly as they went to the house.

Hours later, the rest of the family returned home by dinner time.

'Welcome back guys!' Sirius greeted as he welcomed them with a big dinner.

Unlike what most would believe, Sirius _can **cook**_.

Lily had basically nagged the men to learn how to cook as what happens if she suddenly fell sick to cook? Reines can only bake due to her young age(at the time) so she strong-willed them into learning how to cook. And by learning how, their Potions skills got better.

And when Reines turned 12, she started learning how to cook.

'Well, its a long story Padfoot.' said Remus. 'I hope you and your wife are all ears!' he said with a grin.

xxx

On the other hand, Aphelandra observed the newcomers.

Lady Lily Potter, Muggleborn wife of Pureblood James Fleamont Potter is a pretty attractive woman who somehow retained her youth...Sirius blatantly admitted that the stress of the magical civil war in Britain aged them through fear and paranoia-induced stress that made them age into looking older than they should. So after a healthy diet and 'vanity potions', they all regained their youthfulness and their hair color. She's a fiery redhead with vivid green eyes, shapely thin angular eyebrows, high cheekbones and a straight nose on her oval-shaped face. She also has rosy-red thin lips.

Her daughter Lady Reines Potter, a Half-blood through her parents...DID NOT look like her parents one bit! Sirius said it once caused a funny controversy between James and Lily's parents...when in fact, the Evans' through the mother is of Italian Descent with Lily's father being British. Combined with the fact that she resembled an ancestor bar the vivid green eyes of the maternal grandfather, she's blonde and a beautiful girl Aphelandra knew would cause a case of more than a couple boys fighting over her. She is also the youngest in history to be given Order of Merlin Second Class for her restoration of the Longbottoms, and aiding St. Mungo's in their personal project, the Reines Charm they named in honor of her as they wanted to replicate the spell...as a just incase. Second Class is because St. Mungo's initiated the creation of the spell, not her. Otherwise she'd be a First Class had she been the one who intended to create it.

Its an incredibly complex charm as even Reines herself had trouble teaching the Healers that OWL and NEWT standards to apply for Healer changed...an O in both written and practicals in Charms! Of course, the girl wasn't there to get her award. Her mother went to get it for her as Lily didn't want anyone in Britain to see her daughter's face and paint a target on her back. Only the Longbottoms and the Healers who have sworn oaths know her face in Britain. She is also a multi-lingual, accomplished student in her muggle school, and soon to graduate. Her grades are out of bullheaded hard work as the girl expects the best of herself, fearing the 'dumb blonde' labeling that's gotten infamous lately in school and she's anything but dumb.

Her husband is very proud of his goddaughter, bragging over his first night at her home that it effectively set standards to the younger Brilharts who have yet to graduate and made her an ideal bride catch. However, the young lady has three overprotective adults. A Werewolf, a hot-tempered Charms Master who, with her husband defied a Dark Lord thrice and her husband who made fools out of the man's followers.

And then there's the Werewolf Half-Blood Remus John Lupin. His misfortune was that his father offended Fenrir Greyback and the bastard's idea of revenge is biting the man's son in a full moon, effectively infecting him and its common knowledge that Werewolves have a hard life for something that wasn't their fault, yet suffered extreme prejudice. Remus' stroke of luck, was having good friends willing to help him so unlike most werewolves, he's living a cushy comfortable life, healthy, employed and wealthy. Too bad his scars are cursed scars due to self-inflicted injuries whenever he's in the Moony Lounge. He has thick, light-brown hair and gold eyes with a green ring. His eyes were green as a child but gained the gold due to his affliction.

She wondered how these three will receive her. Granted, all of them have the same ideals and beliefs, but she's still nervous because as far as she's concerned, the only people Sirius considers family(until he married her), are these three, and a cousin and second cousin at Britain.

xxx

'Wow! She's a really young wife!' Lily gasped out, as they stared at Sirius' wife, Aphelandra. Aphelandra Black nee Brilhart has long, wavy black hair, icy blue eyes, and like most witches who used skincare potions, has alabaster-fair skin. She's of an average height for a european woman, but slender-slim with a modest bust size, but she made up for it with her hourglass hips. And like most witches of Pureblood Families, wore long-sleeved dresses, but

'Well, I did wait until she's 18.' Sirius grimaced. 'That way even muggle laws can't accuse me of being an ephebophile.'

'Sooo did you guys make me my godkids yet?' Reines piped up that got the couple sputtering. Lily and Remus gaped at her as if she grew another head.

'No!'

'We just got married last week!' Aphelandra choked out. 'Moreover we're waiting for our house to finish constructing and furnished first before we move in!'

'Baby-making can wait until then kiddo. Yeesh, what the heck are they teaching in La Garenne?' Sirius shuddered at that very unchild-like question. Reines just laughed when they got a doorbell. 'Ah, we got company.' and when she went to open the door...she saw Squalo. 'Squalo!' she exclaimed, recognizing the teen and he's quite patched up.

'Reines, we need to talk in private.' he said seriously. Reines followed him out.

'Who is that kid?' Sirius growled, his papa-antenna 'activating'.

'That kid is Squalo, the boy she told us about in her field trip in Milan.' said Remus. 'She happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, they met and because he had trouble after him, she was targeted by association so he protected her and killed them off.'

'I wonder what happened...he came injured!' Lily frowned worriedly. 'I'll go get the medicine cabinet and looks like he might stay for a while.'

xxx

At the Chicken Mansion...

'This is as private as we can get.' said Reines. 'Hopefully you quit that dangerous job of yours.'

'It ain't that easy and besides, I like my new station in life.' said Squalo airily. 'But I came here to ask you a favor in return for keeping your involvement secret and existence unknown. I'm breaking Omerta as it is.'

'Omerta?' Reines frowned. 'The beginning would be great. Is that a new italian lingo I didn't know about?'

'About a year ago...I met my boss in a party. I told you about flames right? I met my Sky.' he said. 'But he's one big ball of rage that made one hell of an impression on me...and a man I wanted to follow for the rest of my life even with his shitty temper and spoiled brat attitude.' he snorted. 'There are five others loyal to him for various reasons known only to themselves because despite my boss' many flaws, he still welcomed and accepted us even if we have more than a few screws loose.'

'The thing is, we work for a highly-positioned independent organization with certain loyalties to another. My boss thought he's the legitimate son to the latter so when his older brothers were assassinated by rival enemy organizations, he thought he'd finally get the most-coveted position...being his father's successor until he found out illegitimate children cannot inherit...'

'So he found out the dirty secret and flipped his lid?' Reines figured out what came next.

'That sums it up, yeah. For years he believed he was legitimate because his mother said he is his father's son and the old fart let things be. And the old man maintained that belief of his. The boss felt he was lied to and strung along for years for something he can never have and he ain't too happy about it.' Squalo grimaced. 'I was the only one to know that truth because I happened to be lucky in being in the right place at the right time. The others don't know this. The only thing they know, is that we launched a Coup D'Etat on the boss' orders and we did just that. In short, we basically culled a great chunk of the enemy forces, the boss faced his adoptive father...and became a human popsicle for his trouble. He got sealed in Sealing Ice Sky Flames...and only a powerful flame user can thaw him. Show me your full strength because right now, you're the only help I got.' he said in utter sincerity and his loyalty moved the younger girl.

'...alright. But how will you guarantee my existence's secrecy and utter invisibility so I can still stay a civilian?' Reines asked him. 'I don't want any trouble for both myself and my family. And second, is your boss a pure Sky like myself?'

'Ehhh no. He's got what most people call Flames of Wrath. Its a perfect mix of Sky and Storm Flames which was pretty weird...and it essentially packs both Sky and Storm abilities. And it gets better. It doesn't need a ring. All we had to do is piss him off and you'll be lucky if your shadow is left behind when he flashes it at you.' Squalo deadpanned. 'He's one odd case but he's still a Sky, otherwise we wouldn't have become Guardians.' he sighed. 'Well, one other knows now. This guy will be responsible for keeping you invisible while you do your job.'

'Eh?' Beside Squalo, purple flames disappeared to reveal a flying baby with a snakey halo in a dark purple cloak. 'Er, Squalo? Am I seeing things?' Reines blinked owlishly before rubbing her eyes.

'No you're not. This guy is our Mist, Mammon.'

'Squalo, can this girl really help us out?' Mammon asked Squalo. 'She knows nothing about us.'

'And I prefer it that way.' said Squalo flatly. 'She really shouldn't be known in our community or she'll be in danger for many obvious reasons. I owe her and she owes me so we're even.'

'Well, she's an unguarded Sky so she's ripe for picking.' said Mammon. 'One of the men in the house...aren't hers. More like he's her mother's.'

'Uncle Remus? Well, to our luck and given his...affliction, he's a Rain. He's very happy with his luck.' Reines smiled. 'I'll have to ask my mum if she'll let me go with you. I can use the Life Debt card and in our community different from yours, we take Life Debt extremely seriously. And its a debt children inherit until it can be paid off, there's no getting rid of it. They'll have no choice. You did save my life after all.'

'Now that's handy.' Squalo grinned as Reines ran off.

'...makes me wonder what they are if they're not Mafia and that kind of debt is useful but now you're spending it to get our boss back.' said Mammon thoughtfully. 'Did you really save her life?'

'Well, she was at the wrong place at the wrong time back then...I was chased by some gunners, fell in front of her and they thought she's my contact despite being ten years old at the time...yeah, they can be that stupid.' Squalo grunted with a harrumph, crossing his arms. 'And we ran to the slums, she hid behind a trash can as she casually pointed out nobody will shelter her because they'd rather let her die than help her and do the morally-right thing. So I had to protect the alley she hid in, got shot for my troubles...but Mammon, not only was she able to extract the bullets in me with some unknown ability, she healed me too but she haven't a drop of Sun in her.'

Mammon can only stare at him.

'...what?'

'That's what boggles me.' said the swordsman, scratching his head. 'That's why I said she's reliable. And since the boss is in ice for six months now, we could use that healing alright.'

xxx

'Squalo is now calling out a Life Debt because of what happened in Milan?' Sirius' jaws dropped as Reines told them that Squalo asked for her debt and how she got it, but due to Aphelandra's presence, she left out the Flames. That, and a Life Debt being called on, is serious business. You cannot do anything but pay it.

'Yeah. Its something only I can do when he thought of all options but didn't work. He really didn't want to ask me until he found a way to call me without getting noticed by the wrong people. So...yeah. Mum, can I borrow daddy's old broom and somehow attach a second seat to it for me? I have to be at the front with Squalo sitting in the usual magical cushioning...'

'Are you really going to be OK?' Lily sputtered out. 'You barely dodged gunfire last time!'

'That's because Squalo protected me and the alley I hid in. He has security this time. I pay my debt, he has a way of getting me home unseen. End of story. Besides, I have an ace up my sleeve...just incase.'

'But you're underage, you can't use magic!' Aphelandra gasped out in protest.

'Like I said, I have an ace.' Reines smiled. 'Its that very ace he needs right now. Then I'm home free of my debt.'

'You do know that I'm very reluctant with this.' Lily sighed. 'But the Debt is being called on, I have no choice...for now.' she said unhappily. 'You know where your father's broom is, so go get it. I'll transfigure a seat for you as Squalo will be riding on the usual place.'

'OK~!'

And so...

'Are you kidding me? We're going to Italy in this?' Squalo twitched as at the coops, Reines told him they'd be using a broom.

'Quit being a baby and hop on!' the younger girl grumbled as she sat on it and to their amazement, it floated in the air! 'Sit behind me.'

'There's no cushion!'

'There is! Its just unseen! And besides, nobody can track us above the air with Mammon's illusions, easy-peasy!' so reluctantly, Squalo sat behind her and he felt something on his butt.

'O...K? There's...a seat.' he said rather incredulously. 'Even though I'm seeing just the broom handle...' at least he didn't have to worry about his precious.

'Away we go!' and Reines kicked off for them to fly upwards. 'You're my navigator while we avoid traffic, obstacles and curvy road turns and most importantly, your shadows! We're going straight south!'

'Now THAT'S convenient!' Squalo grinned while Mammon observed their...helper. The family is NOT an ordinary family alright! He wondered what they are for owning a flying broom...and he hasn't felt anything other than flames from the family. The mother and one of the uncles are recently-awakened while Reines is a seasoned flame-user at a young age. Really. Seven? And her incredible instincts...its an ability belonging ONLY to the Vongola. No other Sky has such ability.

Stealing some blood during her time with them, is in order.

xxx

Next day, Italy, Varia Base...

Mammon gave Reines a room, and she was made to wear all-black. Shirt, pants and shoes, with a paper bag on her head with eyeholes, given the codename Flare.

'Alrighty, stay in this room while we plan a way to sneak you to where the boss is without getting caught.' said Squalo. 'Lussuria will be bringing you food and stuff, and you won't be getting bored in this room. We gotta TV and all that shit. Nobody must see you, OK?'

'OK. Being seen is trouble for me anyway.' and they left her there...leaving her free reign of the room, enjoying Disney Channel.

xxx

In Xanxus' Office...Squalo gathered all the Guardians. Lussuria the Sun, Belphegor the Storm, and Levi A. Than the Lightning.

'OK, we triple-checked this office, so we can talk freely.' said Mammon. 'Squalo has an announcement.'

'No interruptions cuz' you'll get answers the more I talk. Listen up, bastards, I have a way to defrost our boss.' said Squalo as the others stiffened. 'The thing is, this person might be a powerful Sky, but she's a civilian, and since she owes me sometime back, she's willing to help to pay me back under the condition nobody knows her face and name, and no troubles after her. Her codename during her stay here is Flare. Lussuria's job is to look after her while the rest of us plot plans on smuggling her to where the boss is as well as smuggling them both out. Her job is to heal him too as Luss' flames aren't fully-manifested yet since that shit takes years and we're no different. The boss and Mammon's just an exception for obvious reasons. Any questions?'

'Its a girl...how old is she?' Lussuria asked in interest.

'Twelve, why? She said she's been playing with fire since she's seven and even turned a sniper to stone after she sensed him before I could and that was when she's ten.'

'Twelve?!' Lussuria, Bel and Levi gaped at him.

'Shishishi...there's no way I'm losing to a civilian...' Bel cackled. He's nine and it did not suit well with him that a civilian of all things got their flames before he, a mafioso did.

'But Squalo, I have my own concerns.' said Mammon. 'I want a blood check.'

'Voi?'

'The instincts you say she has...you know full well the Hyper Intuition belongs only to the Vongola Family yet she has such an ability.' he pointed out. 'So yes, I want a blood check.' at this, he got numerous stares.

Squalo paused.

'Luss, that's your job too.' he instructed the blonde. 'Now that you mention it...' he mused thoughtfully with a frown.


	8. The Big Bang Whammy

The Big Bang Whammy

Lussuria was in deep thought since he was made to babysit the girl who would give them their boss back.

Since he cannot see her face as per the condition as Squalo promised her after she pays the Life Debt she owed him for the sake of maintaining civilian status and anonymity, he's also wondering who she really is, if she has a certain trait of the family. He brought food over, and a nice small syringe for a li'l blood work test.

'Room Service~!' he called out cheerily.

'Coming!'

And indeed, she answered him with a paper bag on her head. Only Squalo and Mammon knows what she looks like. For now.

'Oh, are you Lussuria?' she asked him kindly and still in a child-like, but prim and proper manners with a thick british accent in her voice despite her good italian. 'Squalo said you'd be taking care of me until they sort things out.'

'Oho! Of course!' said Lussuria in his flamboyantly-gay friendly persona. 'It'll take quite a while so my job is your meals and making sure no one else gets into your room.'

'Ah, OK...but can I ask you something?'

'It depends?'

'...can you do something about the TV Channels? They're uh...showing teen-unfriendly programs...all channels have porn somehow when I thought I could watch Disney for a change or National Geographic during my stay here.' the girl shuddered. She was expecting the channels she wanted, only to get something else entirely.

Lussuria cracked up.

But he was pretty sure Squalo tuned the channels properly due to a VIP Guest...somebody must have changed the channels back!

Ohhh he'll find out who and wring a couple necks.

'Muuu! It's not funny!' Reines wailed to the laughing blonde.

'Ahaha...sorry dear...just that I didn't see that coming.' Lussuria wheezed in laughter. 'Oh dear, Squalo's going to get angry...he set the channels for you and apparently someone's changed it. I'll fix it. But before I leave you, I need to take a blood sample.' he said, taking out a syringe, taking her arm to roll up her sleeve for him to stick it in a vein.

'Eh? What for?'

'To see your bloodline as Skies are rare you know. We Guardians need our Skies and yet your kind are very rare.' he said. 'The more skies, the better. But not all flame users can be in our community. They choose to be here while some choose a nice peace-and-quiet life, see?'

'Ah...well its still a civilian life for us though.'

'We know that. Although finding Guardians will take you a while in that regard. Gimme three hours to rework the channels darling~'

And so...three hours later, Reines happily watched TV when Lussuria gave her the clear.

It didn't take until next day in the afternoon that she finally gets to be smuggled to where their boss was frozen. Coming in was tough, smuggling a teenager in full-body apathy and frostbite out is even rougher and Mammon now had to maintain a full-time illusion that he's still 'in prison'.

The others could only watch in amazement that she thawed him out in twenty seconds flat, leaving no evidence behind that ice had been there.

And so, in the Boss' room itself wherein Lussuria changed him into sleepwear...

'Yeesh, are you sure flames really did this?' Reines winced at the man's condition. He has burns and also, very cold, stiff skin.

'Yeah I'm positive.' said Squalo snappishly. 'I was there when I saw it.'

'At least its not frostbite by real ice or we'd be worrying more if he can continue normally.' said Reines as she healed the burns and cold muscles. 'Not to mention he's frozen in a way of cold sleep, like in the movies. A little rehab and he's all good but I recommend he recuperate in secret and be out of sight for a while. You guys did cause a ruckus and frankly, I don't want to guess what happens if they find out he's smuggled out.'

'Alright. Convincing him will be the hard part.' Squalo sighed. 'Mammon, time for her to go home. Thanks for this, Flare.'

'Heehee~ Consider the Life Debt paid Squally!'

'Voi! Don't call me Squally!'

xxx

A week later...

Because the blood testing is just between Xanxus' Guardians...they did the blood testing themselves.

She and possibly her mother or her father...are related to Vongola Ottavo that also makes them related to the current Vongola Nono but by a low percent however.

'Well, shit. Looks like either the eighth or a ninth have illegitimates without knowing it after a one night stand in Nono's case or if Ottava gave it away before legitimately marrying. The illegitimate should be as old as Nono by now or Nono gave it up for adoption and the kid may be his which means the illegitimate is the mother, can't tell for sure.' they all looked at the results in the computer.

'Er, what do we do with this?' Belphegor asked Squalo as they stared numbly at the results.

'We pretend this never existed! Period!' Squalo barked. 'We'd rather not cause another set of chaos, dammit! Mammon, go get a blood sample from the mother so we can check her, and check her head so we'd know the parents' so we can check which one of them is the illegitimate! Be sure Flare isn't home because the mother didn't have the instincts. Flare would know you're there in a heartbeat so avoid weekends.'

'I better get paid double for this.' and Mammon left for his job...which was both, quite a long trip as he went to Switzerland and then to England! Then he brought home blood samples named 'Lily(mother)', 'Rosette(grandmother)', and 'Jefferson(grandfather)'. He gave the samples codenames. Lily was 'fireball', Rosette was 'Spark' and Jefferson 'Wire'.

Jefferson Evans is out of the question, leaving zero results, and Rosette was a 99% match to...Daniela di Vongola.

This makes Rosette Evans Don Timoteo's illegitimate OLDER sister.

What a hammy.

Moreover they can't ask her who she had a one-night stand with as she's long dead by natural causes.

Not only that, Rosette's father is just as dead and when Mammon looked into the woman's head, she's apparently, italian and her father told her her mother died by childbirth, leaving her to him...and told her a different woman's name, saying her mother is 'Leonora'. Rosette never asked after that! Rosette has two daughters, Lily and Petunia Evans. So Mammon also checked Petunia and her...obese son Dudley Dursley, taking their blood samples. They're also Vongola...sadly. But their mentality, Mammon knew, will get them killed within five seconds flat after insulting the wrong people, and the little piglet is an idiot and a delinquent who's also hated by his neighborhood peers save his gang that their future is the nearest Juvie Center sometime soon. As for his delusional parents, Dudley can do no wrong, their perfect man(to Vernon) and little angel(to Petunia) that they refused to believe claims that Dudley and his friends were bullying kids, when Dudley tells them he 'goes off to have tea with friends', and they took it as gospel! He's also incredibly spoiled. Spoiled and stupid, combined with his...delusional parents who overspoils their son to the point that he has non-existant moral compass is never a good mix.

As for Lily who gave birth to Reines, funny story about that, really. James Potter thought she cheated behind his back because their baby was blonde and looked nothing like them, the only thing Reines had from her parents were her mother's eyes, earning him the ire of the pissed Evans family, demanding a blood test that thankfully, Reines is his when the tests came out. Since Rosette has Italians for parents, she did her own checking to see who in her family resembled baby Reines as there's no result through the Potter Relations. Reines resembled a great-great grandaunt who had a brother, but that great-great grandaunt died in her twenties for being in a certain organization through Rosette's father. Unlike Petunia and Dudley, Lily and Reines are competent and smart. In short, Rosette, Lily, Petunia, Dudley and Reines are heavily-connected to Vongola alright!

Needless to say Squalo wasn't too happy that there's many illegitimate Vongolas running about. Said illegitimates thankfully, have no clue and thankfully, in easy-to-find places!

'And to think Nono and CEDEF never knew nor found out!' he exclaimed with a scoff and face-palm, after giving Mammon quadruple the pay that made the Arcobaleno happy. 'Anyway, we get rid of the problem Vongola...the Dursleys. Its much better if the better ones remain. Make it look like an accident. Bel, that's your job!' Squalo ordered the blonde kid. 'Primo help us if we have more idiot spawn through that pig and that woman! However, the Evans elderly and the Potters are hands-off! We might need them someday!'

'Shishishi~ got it~anything else before I do that?'

'Again, I remind all of you that we pretend this never existed. Period!' Squalo barked, waving at the computer and the files. 'But if there's another succession crisis, we might have no choice if Nono and CEDEF can't shit out their ideal next boss.'

'...and you promised her that after she fixes the boss, she'll have nothing to do with us ever again.' said Levi wryly.

Squalo just gave him a rather tired glare.

'Shaddap. For now, not a peep and just incase, you guys better NOT get drunk or I'll kill you myself! And for now, we'll be among the Marauder Farm's customers for their beef next year just to keep an eye on them! Again, make sure you're not there on a weekend or on La Garenne school vacations. She'll sense us in a heartbeat.'

xxx

So for a year and onwards, they never heard from the Varia ever again...and life was peaceful, until Reines wanted to go to Japan to further help her with her learning Japanese when she finally graduated La Garenne as one of its Top Students(she's Top 5). She has the basics down pat and learned the basic kanji and basic grammar. But workshops could never offer her what she needs most!

So upon searching for an obscure town as an ideal place to stay in...

Her eyes spotted Namimori in Shizuoka Prefecture.

xxx

Namimori...

Reines was a Homestay Guest...in the Sawada Residence.

'Welcome!' Sawada Nana greeted as Reines came with her luggage. She's now thirteen years old but due to La Garenne Calendar, has to enter Namimori quite late! 'My! What a very pretty girl! Tsu-kun, say hello to Reine-san!' well, Nana has a little trouble with pronouncing Reines as 'rainessu' so she just shortened it to spare herself the tongue-twister tripper.

Little Sawada Tsunayoshi, is currently eight years old. And the adorably fluffy-haired boy is very shy Reines found him cute.

'We've been getting happy visitors lately.' Nana smiled. 'My husband came with his boss last year for a small vacation and now we have a homestay!'

'Thanks for having me, Sawada-san.' Reines bowed politely. 'Is it OK with your husband though? I'll be here for my entire middle school after all.'

'Oh it'll be OK!' Nana said cheerfully and rather casually. 'He's overseas working in an oil rig, barely making phonecalls due to lousy reception, he wouldn't know! I got your room ready!'

'Thanks very much!'

xxx

'Squalo, according to records, Reines flew to Japan to study Japanese better.' Lussuria reported. 'She's going to middle school there.'

'Ah, its normal.' said Squalo airily. 'I guess I got her started when I told her what languages I knew. At least we can keep an eye on her mother better. Anything else?'

'Its just that we're finding a daily pattern in their unusual behavior.' Lussuria frowned.

'Unusual behavior?'

'Yes. Every week on Full Moon days...Remus Lupin falls ill...and when its at its worst, Lily takes him to a hidden cellar in their home...and then Levi swore he's hearing terrible howls and growls from the house!' Lussuria shuddered. 'And Lily acts like 'its the usual' and just goes on with her chores! Then come next morning, poor man comes out looking extremely exhausted.'

Squalo frowned thoughtfully.

'Reines said him being a Rain is a blessing due to his affliction but she never said what affliction...yosh, on the next full moon, assign Mammon so we can see what the big secret is.'

'Alright.'

Needless to say on the next month...Mammon found out what the big secret is, and had to alter the story because of his duty as an Arcobaleno.

But still...Werewolf? Really?!

'VOOOIII?!'

And since they seem to have the issue A-OK, they won't move as the 'Moony Lounge' is extremely secure, and Mammon saw Remus wrap himself in Rain Flames as he transforms, unable to move due to said flames, so his 'inner wolf' can do nothing but howl, snarl and growl. When he went in their heads looking for specifics, apparently, the man's father offended a Werewolf that his ideal revenge was transforming near the house, and biting his son. So yes, full moon animalistically mindless beast once a month for the rest of his years which is why he fears getting married and having his poor child inherit in fear of inheriting the affliction. He wouldn't wish such a fate on his offspring, so his personal wealth will go to the Werewolf Welfare Foundation Lily, Reines and Sirius Black will set up if he ever kicks the bucket. For now he's amassing his wealth through their shared business. That was what Mammon found out, other than the man's dearest wish of Revenge if he ever sees Fenrir Greyback again. The man learned how to use guns and he'll enjoy putting him down like the rabid animal he is for the sake of all people he's bitten and made suffer.

He has good friends with his buddies, Lily and Reines who never held prejudice towards him. Only sympathy and supported him and merely called his problem 'a monthly period'.

They see no problem with that and the clueless Vongolas are in no danger.

xxx

Sawada Residence, back to present time...

'Awww he's so shy he's so adorable!' Reines cooed as she chased Tsuna trying to run from her. 'Don't run from me sweetie~!'

'It'll take a while Reine-san! He's that shy to my husband's boss too!' Nana giggled in amusement. 'I'll get dinner ready, shall I?'

'Hai~!'

Fate has its way of working in weird ways...as Reines ended up staying with a distant relative she never knew about.


	9. Great Relationships?

Great Relationships?

Reines got to know her host family.

Nana, who Tsuna got most of his looks from, is obliviously verbally-abusive. Despite caring deeply for him and doting on him, Nana has fairly little belief in her son succeeding in life due to his plunging abysmal performance in school lately and being incredibly clumsy and her oblivious manner about it, hurts her son and affects his self-confidence, so she, while inwardly annoyed, offered to tutor her son at home every after school and Reines decided to at least, be there for Tsuna emotionally and psychologically.

However, right from the start, she sensed what was wrong with the kid.

He is a powerful Sky like herself, but a crippled, 'clogged' Sky.

And it was made that way but by who, she has no idea but it pissed her off. In her instincts, Skies are FREE, not chained down like this. So when she finally got her hands on him for tutoring till he got sleepy, she removed his clogging, and harmonized his body with his flames, effectively curing him while at the same time, using her magic to awaken his full potential his genes can give him at his maximum, and hide him from flame users who may sense him, keeping him safe, while keeping his Wave and Flame flow in healthy, harmonious levels.

She even tricked him in 'visual meditation' when in reality, she was training him in flames in secret so that someday when the need came out, he can use his powers effortlessly without difficulty.

From then on, he became a fast learner and is no longer clumsy. She was able to teach him where he failed in Grades 1 to the end of his Grade 2 to help him catch up.

It also helps that Reines encourages him when his own mother basically gave up on him and his schooling, but she still loves her son because despite being shy, timid and meek and being no-good in school, he is still a kind, gentle child. So now Tsuna treats her words as gospel and she became his pillar of support that after that school year, his horrible grades rose to mid-50's, scoring 'Nin' which means 'acceptable/passable' as Japanese Grading is kind of different. Alongside scores in tests, the kanji is written.

Shuu(秀)-means excellent/exemplary but its a rarely-given grade as its rare for students to reach this level. Corresponding grade equivalent is either S or 90-100.  
Yuu(優)- means very good. Most studious students gets this. Corresponding grade equivalent is either A or 80-89.

And majority of the students fall to these grades:

Ryo(良)- means good. Corresponding grade equivalent is B or 70-79.  
Ka(可)- means average/pass. Corresponding grade equivalent is C or 60-69.  
Nin(認)- means approved/acceptable. Corresponding grade equivalent is D or 50-59.  
Fuka(不可)- means unacceptable/failed. Corresponding grade equivalent is 0-49.

For almost two years, poor Tsuna's grades are often Fuka, scoring almost always 0 that it's even amazing to get zero when even other deadbeats couldn't get a 0! Combine this with clumsiness, meek and timidness, as well as his disharmonized body and flames, he's a bully magnet, and friendless as nobody wants anything to do with 'no-good Tsuna' that Reines started walking him to school, and walking him home. She can apparate anyway so she's never late. By learning how to apparate at a young age, she would never register on the Underage Magic Alarms as only trained adults can apparate, and Apparition is an adult-level spell. So she's never caught.

When he began scoring Nin-levels, Nana gushed out that Reines must be a much better teacher than the teachers in her son's school, if she could help him with his grades when they couldn't, that she began cooking Sekihan, and would cook sekihan for rice when Tsuna's test results come out. Not only that, she began teaching him English as she basically, 'has no confidence in the teaching ability' of teachers in teaching kids English when they themselves, have lousy pronunciation and grammar.

Not exactly a stellar example to students.

She trained him in the use of letter 'L' at a young age, so his English pronunciation would NOT be 'Engrish'. She has him recite words with 'L's and words with 'LL's. And she would pinch his cheeks if he pronounced it wrong. But if he did it right, he would get no pinching. That, and words with silent letters, long and short vowels, 'r'-controlled vowel sounds, consonant sounds, blends, digraphs and dipthongs, the whole package and so on as training him in how to write neatly in both english and in kanji. And Tsuna was determined to do good, and make his only ally in town proud of him.

When Reines heard him say that, she felt terribly sad for him.

For her, it felt like someone grabbed her heart, transfigured it into a glass and threw it hard onto concrete to shatter to many, many pieces.

 _That_ painful.

Normally, a child's only ally is their parents and siblings when things go south. But for him to see her, a houseguest of all people as his only ally...Nana may not know it but she caused terrible damage to her son. She was that oblivious and Reines was glad its her who's here, not her mom, otherwise she would have torn the woman apart. Verbally.

Then there's his Math and Science subjects. Yet another difficult bunch of subjects. Once he masters a topic, they move on to the next, and she had him master Multiplication Tables, Squares and Factorings so he can compute in his head quickly.

In other words, she gave him her education as she tutors him. She is strict, but patient and encouraging.

He catches on quick as just like her...he has supernatural intuition and instincts when she triggered his awakening.

Tsuna's test results go leaps _upwards_. From Nin...to Ka...to Ryo...and eventually, Yuu in grades.

Tsuna could NOT believe he would see a Yuu on _his_ test paper. He was shaking in fact!

Nana was so over the moon that she thought that she's a competent teacher that even made her 'no-good son' become just as good as anybody.

If only Nana knew the truth!

Once Tsuna's body fully-harmonizes, he might do better than 'Yuu' in grades and be among the rare few to be a 'Shuu'.

Reines was around Yuu as well in grades in her own schooling. And at home, Reines trains him in Karate as well, and got training equipment that she purchased for him to use.

That, and running laps on weekends...and casting compulsions on Nana to cook healthy instead of what they prefer to eat all the time. Reines used magic to study every ingredient in the market and used her Harmony to see what goes well with what, and in what amount. Ingredients, Condiments, even the amount of time needed to cook it.

It was through this cheat sheet that she compiled a Japanese Cookbook for Nana to browse from, and Reines bought high-quality(and expensive) Matcha.

Tsuna...is of a slender and petite build just like his mother and that would mean he'd also be on the short side in height if he doesn't eat nutritionally-well enough and by a lot. The least Nana should do is cook healthy dammit. Eating healthy helps by a lot as there's things the brain needs from food and you can't get that from eating typical kid favorites every day! They eat Yoshoku everyday and barely on the healthier Washoku with the only thing Japanese-y being the Miso Soup!

Then came Reines' first Japanese Winter, and when Winter Break came...Reines began to pack.

'Reine-nee? Where are you going?' Tsuna asked Reines worriedly. He was in fact, dreading her leaving. He saw her packing when her room door was open for a bit and he saw her stuffing her clothes in her luggage bag!

'Oh, I'm going home for christmas, Tsuna-chan.' Reines told him as Tsuna felt like _his world ended there_. 'I always go home to my family in Christmas and in Summer breaks even at Elementary School. I used to be in a dorm school before coming here. I'll be back for the third term, don't worry.'

'Ehm OK...' Tsuna fretted sadly. Reines smiled and beckoned him to come closer so she could comfort the little boy with a hug.

'Tsuna-chan, there will come a time when I would have to leave for a really long time.' said Reines kindly. 'So when I'm here, let's make the most of it. OK? I'll raise you to be a man that you'd be so proud of yourself. And a strong man that won't need me anymore.'

'NO! I'll always need Reine-nee even if I grow up!' Tsuna choked out his sobs while clinging to Reines tightly. 'I don't want a life without Reine-nee! Uweeeee!' he cried.

'Tsuna-chan, we'll always be friends. Just that someday, there will be a time that we'll be far apart as adults due to our future schools and jobs. But on the way, you will meet new and good friends...and you won't be alone ever again. Not all kids in town are cruel bullies. There are truly nice kids who care. You just have to look hard...and kindness goes a very long way and showing kindness is often what starts friendships.' she said, patting his head. 'Don't be afraid Tsuna-chan. Try making new friends while I'm gone. And there's one last lesson I'll teach you before I fly home...opportunities must be taken no matter what because once an opportunity is missed, its lost forever. Never forget that.'

'OK...hic...I-I'll try.'

'Not just try, do it. I don't want Tsuna-chan to grow up alone and nobody can ever live alone. Everyone meets loads of and different people in their lives. You too will do just that. I met loads of people in my old school. And since my school's international, I met lots of foreign kids too...all of whom became my friends. But eventually, some stayed, some left.'

'Why did some of them leave?' Tsuna stammered out.

'Financial issues, moving to new homes thus moving to new schools too...stuff like that. Or they can't handle the school's strict but competitive atmosphere.' Reines said. 'You mastered English so homework this break before December 23, 24 and 25, read a Japanese-English Dictionary, and train hard in pronunciation as you learn more words and their meanings. Just like Kanji, there are hundreds of English words too. Every language has hundreds to thousands of words. When I come back at the end of Winter Break, I'll start you in Italian, OK?'

'Italian? Not French?' Tsuna blinked owlishly. 'Didn't you come from an English-French school?'

'Yes, but I wanted to be multi-lingual to have lots of friends!' Reines chimed cheerily. 'Because the number-one reason one can't make friends, is language barriers. I know French, German, Spanish, Portuguese, Italian and Russian and now I'm pretty good in my Japanese. And if I perfect Japanese in a couple years, learning Chinese will be easy. Most of the kanji came from China after all, its just pronounced differently and in Chinese, there's no such thing as Hiragana and Katakana. Just straight words straightaway.'

'Heee...'

'Well, I'll be leaving tomorrow.' said Reines as Tsuna stiffened. 'Remember these words so you'll feel better every time you're unhappy or feeling lonely. Repeat after me...'

Strong and Serious  
Matchless and Marvelous  
Energetic and Fearless!  
(-Kusakabe Maron's transformation spell from Kaitou Jeanne)

Tsuna repeated after her with a choked stammer, still crying.

'Strong and Serious means overcoming your fears and doubts. Never doubt because doubt is followed by fear.' Reines told him. 'If you become Strong and Serious enough to take on anything, you become Matchless and Marvelous. By becoming matchless and marvelous, your self esteem and confidence goes up, making you Energetic and Fearless.' she said, patting his head. 'Wait for me and be good, and I'll have a really good but belated Christmas Gift for you, OK? Repeat that phrase in your head to become a strong, good boy. It also helps if you have a goal, a dream for the future.'

'Dream?'

'What do you want to be in the future?'

'Well I dunno...' Tsuna pointed out. 'I didn't bother thinking since everyone says I'll never amount to anything.' he said sadly as Reines wanted to burn his whole elementary school right then and there.

'There's no such thing as others preventing others from dreaming.' said Reines coldly in distaste. 'Never listen to such cruel, abysmally-deplorable people, Tsuna-chan.' she growled while hugging him again. 'Believe in yourself and believe those who truly cares for you. Their words should matter more than the words of those who aim to hurt you.' she changed her tone to gentle and kind manner she often uses around him. 'Keep dreaming, Tsuna. Never doubt your dreams because dreams are what dreaming children have. You have all time in the world to think of what you want to be in the future. There's lots of things to become.'

'Oh...OK. But what does Reine-nee want to become?' Tsuna asked her.

'Well, I don't know either since becoming multi-lingual opened a lot of doors for me.' Reines told him. 'So many to pick now that I became multi-lingual I don't know what to do!' she laughed jokingly. 'But still, those many doors are high-paying doors! So work hard with me in learning languages, Tsuna-chan!'

'Un!'

But Tsuna decided that his dream is to be the best to show everyone that as long as he has one friend, he can take on anything in the world with pride.

xxx

Switzerland...

'How's Japan honey?' Lily asked Reines as Reines got home, bringing with her a barrel of Matcha with a stasis spell so it would never spoil until it runs out.

'My host family is...worrying.' Reines sighed. 'The mother is clueless, naive and obliviously-verbally abusive to her shy, meek and timid nine-years-old son who's very kind and gentle but he performs horribly in school because he has a tough time learning. He gets bullied in school for it, teachers are of no-help at all and I mean he couldn't count on them when he needed an adult most. The worst part was at home because the mother just agrees with whatever hell everyone tells her cheerfully with a smile on her face!' she grunted. 'She once told me her son has no future for being no-good in school, can you believe that?!' she cried irritably in annoyance. 'The only good thing is that she still loves her son but she has no clue she's hurting his self esteem, worth and confidence and he can clearly see he's got nobody at home because his mother is just like everyone else, and the father is an overseas worker who can barely call home due to lousy phone reception...in an oil rig.'

'But still...its heartbreaking to hear that he looks up to me for support when its his parents he should turn to but...he couldn't. He goes as far as saying I'm his only friend and ally in town because he's all alone with no one to turn to and he's scared stiff of the mere thought of me leaving, clinging to me like a koala bear. What am I gonna do about that?' she asked her mother gloomily. 'Tsuna...he's hurt and scarred emotionally and psychologically it took me one hell of an effort to even stop cowering behind my legs and take a brave step forward to being better since I'm tutoring him at home.'

'I see...'

'Its so bad to the point that had you been in my shoes, you would have torn that woman apart verbally like you would tissue paper. But I can't afford to do that as I need to maintain a certain level of atmosphere in that house to build his self-worth as a person. Where's Moony?'

'Well, he went back to Britain...to check on Knockturn Alley.' said Lily. 'He went Wolf-Hunting.'

'Again? But isn't he incredibly elusive? He can be anywhere in Britain with his pack.'

'Well, sometimes Greyback comes there for his contacts or talking with his old buddies.' Lily scowled. 'Remus is counting on that. He said he'll come home on Moony Week.'

'Ah...'

'Well, on Christmas, we'll be visiting your grandparents OK? Its been a while since I last saw Mum and Dad too. I made sure some people aren't going to be there to avoid an awkward atmosphere. Moony will be looking after the animals while we're gone. We planned it all out.'

'People...?'

'Your aunt and my sister Petunia.' Lily sighed. 'We...have had a falling out of sorts and she's one bitter woman with one heck of a pride to match. So yes I'd rather we not end up going home and seeing each other. Goodness you might turn her to stone if she rlles up your temper.'

'...'

'That's how bad?'

'Afraid so. She never forgave me for something I have and wasn't my fault since we were eleven years old.' Lily deadpanned. 'And then what I have, she's jealous of that she's never happy. I have a childhood friend who's also my best friend, she has trouble getting along with kids because she has set standards that alienated her from them. I got into a good exclusive school, she went to normal school. And when we both married, her husband is an obese manager for a drill company while your father is a wealthy, good-looking guy with a good-paying job until that terrorist attack of 1981 and you turned his killer to stone when you first showed your flames. Your father died so we can live. But there are times I wish we can turn back time and never trusted Peter at the start. If we never trusted Peter, your father would still be with us today...and its the first time that I envied Petunia because she still has her husband and she has a complete family while I'm a widowed single mother. I only had your father for just two years in our marriage because we spent years running in hiding for safety.'

'Then why don't you marry again? You're still young mum, only 33!' Reines pointed out.

'Well, if I married again, I have no way of knowing if that man would love both of us as family or love us for the money James left us and have an easy cushy life.' Lily scoffed. 'James left us his entire family fortune and a lot of people know that. We're basically a shortcut to wealth where a man can freeload off us and be just a shameless bum mooching off our money. I can't let that happen which is another reason the three of us went to Switzerland when you were a baby. If I ever met a true good man who would love me for love and ignore the smell of money on us, I might reconsider.' she griped.

'Oh...'

'Until then I'm staying single! And Reines, check thoroughly if you ever decide to have a boyfriend! One can never tell! Use those instincts of yours to score real good!' Lily pointed at her dramatically. 'You have it real convenient!'

Reines sweatdropped.

'Well, we stocked up on enough straw and grain to last us until the next resupplying, so before we go to England, let's do our usual thing to our livestock. Its just us now until Moony gets back so we can leave.'

'And I thought we'd never step foot in this country unless we have no choice because his cult of psychos are still around.' Reines snorted as they arrived by plane again.

'Well, mum and dad waited years before they can see you since they understand our...situation.' Lily winced. 'I sent them photos but they really want to see you in person.'

'So they basically saw my baby and school pictures as I got older?'

'Pretty much~! Now that you're strong enough to protect yourself and help me protect them should things go shirty, we can finally visit them.'


	10. The Family

The Family

Reines never thought she'd meet her grandparents. Well, on the maternal side as her paternal side kicked the bucket a year before their son did from Dragon Pox(the grandfather) and depression(the grandmother) that she basically allowed herself to get infected just to be with her husband. If that wasn't an example of deep love, she doesn't know what else is. Very rarely that people marry for just pure love these days. Most people marry for convenience or superficially-stupid reasons or out of greed-induced benefits after manipulating some naive man or woman and then become their parasite.

Then she is also fortunate that her parents loved each other that her mother refused to remarry until she finds a man just like her father.

She wondered about herself. Would she be able to marry out of love someday too?

That would be wonderful so maybe she should listen to her own advice and teachings, and make it her own dream.

She doesn't have particularly any goals for the future as she would inherit the family business anyway. Not only that, the family fortune would last her until her death day with more money still coming as long as they have cows and chickens. So might as well marry for love and have a happy family while living in a beautiful, peaceful countryside.

Its an ideal dream and world to have for her.

But now, as she is on a taxi ride to Cokeworth where her grandparents are...

She was nervous somehow.

She brought new clothes with her, not just her luggage.

She found herself more comfortable in the japanese trend of gothic and classic lolita fashion than the traditional dirndls of good ol' alps that she bought plenty enough to cover all four seasons with matching accessories and shoes.

It suits her well as she's good-looking, slim and slender, like a doll that only truly cute/attractive/beautiful girls with slim and slender bodies can pull it off. And she owled Sirius with a catalogue about Aristocrat Fashion since its more good-looking if he wanted to buy his wife new clothes.

Muggles are definitely WAY BETTER than witches and wizards in fashion!

xxx

'Hey Andie look! Reines sent us a letter and a japanese fashion catalogue!' Sirius exclaimed as he tore apart the brown paper wrapping after taking off the letter taped to it.

'A fashion catalogue? We can't even understand what's on it.' said Aphelandra wryly. 'What's the letter say?' Sirius opened the letter.

'Paddy, for Middle School, I went to Japan,' Sirius sputtered incredulously, 'For better language learning to learn Japanese! Since staying in an apartment is too costly, I took the Homestay Program where foreigners stay with a Japanese Host Family.' he then read aloud all about Reines' experiences and what she felt about the Japanese Lifestyle and the concerning Host Family she's staying with.

'Oh dear...that's no good alright...' Aphelandra choked out, feeling sorry for the child Reines grew to care for.

'I'll say. Good thing she's doing good with the poor kid.' Sirius grimaced. 'I'll continue. 'Anyway, since Japan is the land of cute and beauty in regards to some things like their sweets, cakes, clothes, uniforms and shoes, I recommend shopping there from now on if a girl wants new clothes and shoes befitting of nobility and aristocracy. I bought these for Andie as she's an adult and I bought the Classic and Gothic Lolita for teenagers like myself but in a few years, I'd go Aristocrat too. By the way, one galleon is 653.66 yen, one sickle is 37.91 and one knut is 1.31. Happy doing the math and its worth it or if you don't like the color, just change the color when you get it since the colors tend to be gloomy on purchase!' so she says...'

'...and some of these are more than five digits...if she didn't tell us the exchange rate, I might have put my foot down.' Aphelandra shuddered.

'Oh please! If you ask me these prices are wallet-friendly compared to the stuff I used to get in Twilfitt and Tattings back home! The reason its high priced is because its made of Acromantula Silk but the design leaves much to be desired! These outfits may be no Acromantula silk but we can always get a nice tailor to custom-make these for us in colors you'd like as Color-Switching every now and then would be tiring.' Sirius pointed out. 'Well, Reines wouldn't know that as she never grew up knowing Pureblood ways of Living Standards.'

'Then at least the money we spend will be worth it then!' Aphelandra chimed. 'Acromantula silk with bright colors on these gorgeous dresses, can you imagine?!' she squealed happily. 'Seeing these catalogues makes tailors Swiss Nobles go to look like they got design education from the stone ages!'

'You'll be the envy of all belles come Christmas Parties.' Sirius snorted. 'We got work to do.'

'Mother~! Call the family tailor right now! I got a new wardrobe in mind!'

xxx

Cokeworth, Evans' Residence...

Reines winced at the magic she felt in the house.

'Mum, this...?' she paused as she wasn't sure if she wanted to walk forward with all these barriers...

'Oh, its about forty security wards your father and I cooked up to protect them till the end of their days.' Lily told her daughter. 'He was even willing to do Dark Magic just to see the looks on Death Eater faces when they come through. Its blood-keyed to him and Evans Family Relatives. Well, Vernon refused to let his blood be used in magic so I suspect only Petunia and Dudley come visit, if ever. And no doubt if Petunia can help it, Dudley doesn't know we exist.' she drawled sarcastically as they rang the doorbell.

An old man answered the door.

Upon seeing them, he sported a beaming smile.

'Lily! And you must be little Reines!' he exclaimed as he happily welcomed them inside.

Reines decided her grandfather is friendly enough that her worries are washed away. Wonder about her grandmother though...

She was well-received by her grandparents, especially because she's cute...and there's something else entirely.

'You're different from your cousin Dudley that's for sure.' said Rosette gloomily. 'I really wonder about Petunia and Vernon's way of parenting, it worries me.'

'Their way of parenting? What about it?' Reines asked them over tea as Lily cooked lunch.

'Well...your cousin is extremely spoiled and used to getting his way...if he can't or wouldn't, he'll throw a tantrum and your aunt and uncle will gladly go to the moon to give him what he wants. He's terribly spoiled. A spoiled and selfish brat I can see his future in a Juvie Center anytime soon. Not only that, he's as obese as his father!' Jefferson grumbled. 'They should have done better parenting. Children have high potential at a young age as blank slates. Its their parents' upbringing that makes children what they are as adults. You grew up appreciating simple but finer things in life, know the value of good manners, hard work, and education while when I ask Petunia about her son's grades, dear lord, she sees D's and E's as normal grades for a growing little boy! Need I remind her that you and Dudley are the same age, yet she still treats him like a Kindergartener!' he snorted. 'Vernon is no better, calling him 'Li'l tyke'! I know there's more but I would like to know what Little Whinging thinks of that boy because his personality...is worrying.'

'Oh, would you like me to scope it out?' Reines offered.

'Eh? But Little Whinging is about a day's drive from here! Don't bother.' Rosette sighed. 'But at any rate, we will not have an iota of sympathy. We warned Petunia time and again, she refuses to listen. They say 'too little, too late'. That saying cannot be anymore truer than it is. Not to mention whenever they come, we have to hide our wallets upstairs and lock our bedroom doors.'

'Eh? Why?'

'He's a budding thief, that one.' Jefferson growled. 'I once left some money on my coffee table since I was going to buy my favorite cigars. Your aunt and uncle took your grandma to the nearest hospital because of a bad fall when her cane broke so the brat was left with me alone and they hired a caretaker for us until her leg healed. I just went to the toilet before I go out and when I came to get my money back, its gone and suddenly, Dudley has a bag of chips and a can of soda and that was my cigar money! Needless to say we're careful with our valuables ever since they come here as its pointless to talk about their son's flaws to selective-deafness. I have a greedy gluttonous thief for a grandson and I'm glad Lily brought you up well. You're a good girl compared to his bad boy.' he sighed. 'I was thinking that when we finally move on to the hereafter, we will leave only Petunia anything. Not a single cent on that undeserving delinquent boy.'

'But I do have something to leave you dear. Our lawyer passed away from cancer so might as well do everything ourselves. And we're not getting any younger.' Rosette sighed as she took out a jewelry box. 'These are the jewelry your look-alike ancestor once wore when she married her fiancee. They're priceless heirlooms I barely got from some relatives, until I sent them a photo of you. Only then did they let me have my way!' she snorted. 'Although you'll have to return it to them after you marry. Don't lose these!'

'Oh dear, I wouldn't or I'll get in trouble!' Reines giggled. 'But grandma, who's her fiancee?'

'The guy's name is Daemon Spade. Both of them joined the Vongola Organization in Italy and at a time when the government was rife with corruption, they are the people's answer for justice, and fighting for a better life for the commoners and the poor in those days. They are vigilantes when the law were useless, too interested in serving themselves, than the public. That's history.' said Rosette. 'We Italians are pretty serious about family history and lineages if one descended from nobility and my family is one. In the days of your ancestor, our family had the title of Duke and Duchess so yes, we take history seriously even if today, we live normal lives. Italians tend to be proud of that so I'm glad in a way thanks to your schooling in La Garenne, you learned Italian. You're a step closer.' she smiled. 'Who knows what happened to Vongola if that organization survived today.' she frowned thoughtfully. '...it just vanished all of a sudden three years after Lady Elena's death...and then an organization claiming to be Vongola walked a bloody path since. Mafia.' she stated grimly in distaste. 'Your poor ancestor is sure to roll in her grave if she gets wind of this fake Vongola and their heinous deeds. So tell us about your time in Japan dear.'

xxx

Lunch that day, is of course, healthy cuisine with Reines taking care of her grandparents' ailing body parts. Elderly bone and joint problems.

'Oh! Reines is this advanced in magic already Lily?!' Rosette gushed out as she and her husband felt much better than the results they get from spending big money over.

'Well, she's a hardworker...she won't stop until she's satisfied!' Lily beamed happily. 'Reines, how are they?'

'For now this is a temporary solution mom, unless they get a caretaker who will cook them healthy meals, some potions and a visit from me every school vacation for me to fix their bodies so they can walk upstraight with no skeletal pain again.'

'Well, that's one thing to do on our list...our last caretaker quit because of Dudley.' Rosette said gloomily. 'She can't stand him and they visit on a weekend every week. Had we known what kind of upbringing he'd have, we'd never have asked them for weekend visits. We put up with it when Dudley's a toddler but now he's a teenager! Honestly!'

'We have our limits too dearie and we're about to blow up. Ten caretakers! Ten!' Jefferson scowled. 'And they say the Caretaker just didn't like their 'diddykins'! Who would?!'

'Well, we can always get a House Elf and we can pretend your caretaker took a day off when they visit.' Lily suggested. 'They'll do all the cleaning and cooking, and all you and dad can do is relax and have fun. Even better, you won't have to pay a dime!'

'Really now?'

'Really? We can go to Diagon Alley right away to buy one. I'll be back in half an hour! Reines, stay here OK?'

'OK!'

'If some undesirables show up, turn them to stone!'

And Lily was out.

'Huuuh?!' the two elderly gaped at their door where Lily was a second ago, and at their granddaughter.

'Well, ever since I can turn anything I want to stone, that seems to be mum's favorite way of taking out Death Eaters ever since I turned daddy's killer to stone as a baby by accident.'

'I say good riddance.' Jefferson scoffed. 'Honestly, killing good people just because they won't let him have his way? He reminds me of a psychotic Dudley with magic. Now that, I'd rather do without.'

xxx

Diagon Alley...

Lily went to Gringotts to withdraw some money to buy a House Elf. House Elves cost about 500 Galleons and the younger the more pricey. She settled for an adult elf as her parents only have a few years left anyway...that, and she needs Potions for her parents, until she saw the Daily Prophet.

 **MINISTRY RANSACKED!**  
 **STATUE OF YOU-KNOW-WHO STOLEN!**  
 **LOOKING BACK TO 1981  
POSSIBLE REVIVAL ATTEMPTS?**

'Shit.'

She bought a copy and quickly rushed her business.

xxx

Half an hour later, at home...

'I'm home!'

'Welcome back mum!' Reines chimed. 'So who's our new helper?'

'Mum, dad, Reines, this is your new caretaker Rollie.' Lily introduced the shy female elf dressed in a white dress and slippers. 'She may be bonded to me but her orders are to specifically come from mum and dad but I am the go-to in times of emergency. Rollie, I'll now explain the rules, OK?'

'Yes, Mistress Lily.' Rollie nodded.

'One, protect my parents at all costs. If the danger is muggle, compel them into forgetting and go elsewhere. But if the danger is magical, destroy it.' Lily told the elf with a cold smile. 'Other than that, clean the house, do your chores and listen to my parents. And also, you will cook recipes from the cookbook I prepared for them, alright?'

'Yes mistress!'

'Good! Now get to know my parents.' Lily told the elf kindly. 'Mum, dad, something...came up. I have to inform Moony and Padfoot that we have a problem and we have to plan.'

'Wizarding kind problem?'

'...the Ministry was ransacked, and his statue was stolen.' Lily stated darkly. 'There will be harebrained revival attempts. Reines, is magic or any potion capable of undoing your petrification?'

'No mum, Magic and Dying Will Flames are very different from each other.' said Reines as Rosette's jaws dropped before gushing on how proud she is of her granddaughter for being closer to Vongola. 'Dying will is basically our willpower and wish despite having set abilities and I'm a Sky.' she said, showing off her Sky Flames. 'I can only synchronize, harmonize, assimilate and petrify. And we tried with bugs, I can't restore them. If I can't, highly unlikely with magic. Since my will and intent turned him to stone, as long as my will keeps him...rocky, I just don't see how he can be revived.' she snorted. 'They can keep trying in vain, nothing will happen.'

Famous last words, Reines...


	11. Futari no Sora

Futari no Sora

Reines read the newspaper her mother showed her in the living room.

'So now the statue is at large, whoever stole it is a secret Death Eater who missed being put to trial, I can see where this is going.' Reines scoffed.

'Where this is going?' Lily raised an eyebrow.

'Yes mum. Since I'm the one responsible, this news is to lure us back to get us involved. I say screw them and we don't show up, thus foiling their plans! Even Neville will see through this which is why we didn't get an owl from him.' she said. 'If it was of dire importance like his second year fiasco, we would've gotten mail by now!'

'I see...so we simply don't show up and all is good?'

'Yep. Why spoil our holiday for a bunch of Grinches anyway? They're not worth it.' said Reines airily and utterly uncaringly. 'I can see a lot of people falling for this though, but we're too smart for that.'

'Is that what your instincts say?'

'Yep. Let em' weep. They think they're so clever, think again.'

And so, they spent Christmas with the grandparents, after Rosette got wind she could not contact the Dursleys due to the Dursleys being 'unavailable at this moment'...

Thus they never knew that the Dursleys are dead long ago, and their phone number taken out of Service.

Lily made arrangements, so Remus could still enjoy Christmas without feeling miserable at home alone due to 'Moony Period'.

Not only that, more photos of Reines were sent to Rosette's family.

xxx

After a week of staying in England, they took the grandparents to their home in Switzerland for the New Year and for Remus not to feel too lonely.

Reines happily took her grandparents to tour in their barns, and enjoyed countryside cuisine with Rollie learning more from Lily and Reines in...Ruthless Bodyguarding 101.

All unaware that they've been watched, but that watch withdrew when Reines came home!

xxx

Varia...

Xanxus had a lot to think about since he was defrosted.

The truth in his old man's diary. The fact that after six months Squalo enlisted a young civilian Sky who wanted anonymity and obscurity in exchange for paying the Life Debt she owed him by thawing him out, and healing him!

To the Guardians, they know who Reines Potter is. To Xanxus, the only one who knows, is Squalo and Mammon who were made to swear their promises to the young girl who was just from a livestock farming family. Background triple-checked. Right now, he's in hiding and the shadow leader while Squalo was the 'front face' for now.

But when Squalo was out with the others due to politics shit with Vongola, he took the opportunity to know by sneaking into his room, and carefully rummaging whether by paper or computer file.

Needless to say he found out the whammy.

The fact that Squalo was protecting illegitimate Vongola Descendants(while killing off the bad eggs) and promised Reines that they would be left alone even though the farmer women had no idea of their lineage was a bonus. As far as Squalo is concerned, they are to be left alone.

However, if the Ninth and Sawada Iemitsu are unable to shit a new heir...Squalo would have to break his promise to Reines. Reines has the mentality evidenced by how she spent her time in the Varia as 'Flare', her mother clearly doesn't. However, this also meant opening skeletons in Vongola Ottava's closet about the bastard daughter she gave up, his old man having a bastard older sister he most definitely did NOT know about and wound up creating one hell of a connection!

Cleaning up his traces was easy. After all, he's Varia Quality he was able to perfectly leave the room as is.

Since they won't be back until next month, he grinned, why not pay a visit to the alps and see them for himself?

This meant going out without the resources he's familiar with and known for years. He'll have to do everything the ol' fashioned way!

That meant losing his usual accessories too.

xxx

Switzerland...to the Marauder Farm...

'Here it is.' he mused as he saw a bunch of young cows grazing on cold grass after the barely-there snow is clearly melted with fire, and a young blonde keeping watch over them in a dirndl and a bonnet on her head with a staff in her hands like a typical shepherd. Currently 13 this year, she was only four years younger than he is.

Squalo remarked in his notes that despite her education, she would be happy and content being in the alps for the rest of her life despite being multi-lingual that would have opened a lot of doors for her. She clearly doesn't like violence(but would do it if need be but would rather not lift her fist if possible).

Then she noticed him...from a mile away!

Damn, what an intuition.

And so...

'Squally actually gave you the clear to go out despite everything?' she asked him upon getting close enough.

'Feh, as if Sharko can keep me contained for long.' Xanxus sneered as he sat on the grass with his luggage. 'I hate being cooped up.'

'Well, all Skies do. And its plain criminal to coop us down.' Reines chuckled. 'So what made you come here?'

'Curiosity. I hate secrets just as much. So I wanted to see my healer face to face.'

'Oh...well, why not stay a while? You must have had a difficult trip, considering that you snuck out which means no usual Varia convenience.' Reines remarked thoughtfully. 'All I know is Squally and you guys work in the Varia but he never said what your jobs are though due to this Omerta thingy and he never did explain what Omerta is.' good call from Squalo, Xanxus thought. There's no way the Swordsman would betray mafia secrets to a civilian of all things. 'Squally kept my existence secret until we can smuggle you out and Lussuria looked after me.' she smiled. 'He's a motherly big-sis type of guy and I like him, too bad he was born the wrong gender or he'd be happier.'

'You're not prejudiced?'

'Senseless and pointless prejudice ruins lots of relationships and lives Xanxus.' said Reines softly. 'Prejudice and bigotry existed if only to make arrogant people feel superior over people they deem weaker or inferior than them to inflate their self-importance is utter pathetic...and its that very prejudice that got my father killed. He died protecting us from a terrorist cultist who blabbed about blood purity bullshit. Its why we live here and not in Britain.'

'Its easy to find the terrorist attacks news in the 1970s that ended in 1981 somehow.' said Xanxus. 'But even then its all hush-hush when one would think organizations would know about it back to back. Do you?'

'Well, all I know is my family was approached because daddy got a fortune from my paternal grandparents. They came to have him as their supporter. He refused as he refused to fund delusional self-important idiots. Needless to say he went down fighting. I'm not allowed to give too much details Xanxus...the whole story tends to upset mum. Her marriage lasted two years because of them. We fled out here for safety and to keep the family money away. And considering I painted a target on my back for turning their leader to stone as a baby...yeah. And Squally told me there's no cure for Sky Petrification. They'd be chasing me for the cure...as if.'

'Then why not turn them to statues when you clearly can?' Xanxus snorted.

'Some of his followers are high-ranking government officials...'

'Damn.'

'Yep. So hiding is the best option because we'd lose due to having convenient positions in the government which is basically unfair.' Reines sighed. 'So living life here till the end of our days is all we have. The only way we can win...is to live happy while they're on a wild goose chase. And if they ever make it here...we can simply make them disappear. They can't demand a missing person's search in a foreign country that easily and its easy to get rid of tacky statues.' she giggled. 'Mum's learning but its still baby steps for now. This thing takes years...I'm no different when I was a kid.'

'Well, that's true...when I was a kid it took me a while to light up my fist.' Xanxus chortled. 'So, how's farm life?'

'Peaceful and simple!' Reines smiled. 'The ideal peaceful life. And no crickets to annoy us at night either. So your sleep here will be peaceful! The Varia Mansion must be suffocating!'

'Ohhh you got no idea.' Xanxus grumbled. 'They're away for a month for politics bullshit, so I got three weeks here before I sneak back and make it look like nothin' happened!'

'I hope you'll be OK for the remaining two weeks because three days after New Year, I have to fly back to Japan so behave for my family OK?'

xxx

'Mum! Grandma, grandpa, Moony, I have a friend over for three weeks, will it be OK?' Reines asked them. 'Even though I have to fly back to Japan before winter break ends.'

'Oh! He's welcome, child! We could use some more youngsters when its just us old folks these days.' Jefferson laughed heartily. 'But!' his papa antenna activated. 'He's not your boyfriend from La Garenne is he?'

'NO!' both teens yelped, wide-eyed.

Out of shock, Xanxus dropped his bags, one of which, fell on his right foot!

While he was holding his throbbing foot and holding back a cacophony of italian profanity, Reines was in full sputter mode.

'H-he just needs a place to stay over since his folks have boring business and he really didn't want to go so yeah!' Reines sputtered out. 'And grandpa, I prefer to be in high school for that sort of thing because I'm NOT a believer of that puppy-love thing!' she cried in annoyance with hands on her hips.

'Just making sure dear!'

'Jeeeeeez!' Reines pouted as she took off her bonnet, letting down her blonde waves. 'Well be nice OK? He's Alexander Patterson.'

And so, Xanxus knew he had to be 'Alexander Patterson' for his stay here!

Honestly!

But still, he enjoyed his stay with them. Considering Rosette, Lily and Reines are fellow Skies, it have him a warm sense of home and here, he's just a normal guy.

Here, he's no foster illegitimate kid or the Varia Boss who leads a bunch of killer psychos.

He was treated normally with no lies and no acting, and he liked that.

He would enjoy this while he still can...though Reines asked how he has been since they thawed him out.

'It was hell. Sure you healed me but moving was hard.' Xanxus remarked gruffly as he helped her take eggs from the chickens. 'Six months on ice. Damn. Even if you harmonized my body to my flames to quicken my recovery after warming me up, its still nasty.'

'Well, anyone would be in atrophy in that situation. Supernatural stuff can't fix everything you know. If there's such a thing we'd have god-wannabes all over the place by now.'

'I suppose. But I recovered eventually but for some reason since I woke up...things are so clear. My anger is still there more more of tranquil fury, if you will. I can control myself better. Is that your doing?'

'Well, you're in utter disharmony so I had to make everything 50-50 for your sake.' Reines pointed out. 'Before I fixed you, you were 80% Storm instincts and 30% Sky instincts. Its an uneven balance that's no good. 50-50 is much safer and you can control your power better right? And you have better access to other Sky Traits. Even then from pre-freezing, you're a disharmonied unbalanced Sky and it in turn affects your harmony with your complete Guardians. No doubt by now your relationship is loads better?' she asked him in concern but in a good kind. 'And for the record I didn't tell them about that extra part.'

'Admittedly so...usually I need to be really pissed. Thanks, I guess.'

'You're welcome~!' Reines chimed.

'What about you? Finding Guardians sometime soon? A Sky without Guardians is a sitting duck.'

Reines looked thoughtful.

'Its not yet the right time Xanxus.' said Reines. 'I feel its not yet my time. Maybe someday. Because I have things I have to do before I worry about having my own family. I can be patient. Its my best trait considering I tutored a lot of people in my old school.'

xxx

On her last day home...

They killed one bull for beef for themselves. The oldest bull and their A5 Qualities.

'Hey, I haven't seen Lily and Remus.' Xanxus commented as they were out on pasture.

'Oh, one of our oldest bulls had to be butchered up.' Reines explained. 'Unlike the other youngsters, he was two years old when we butchered all the adults some time ago so he's ready to be on the dining table. Unlike what most people believe, we rarely get to eat our own beef since its for business. The only times we actually eat some is on special occasions only. And mum wants to have her folks eat high-class beef while they're still here and we have a guest too. You.'

'Hooo?' Xanxus grinned. 'A5-class beef huh?' Ohhh yeah, sure he buys some but he won't turn down free high-class goods, dammit.

'Yep, with all that beautiful fat marbling and everything! Its really great! Loads of wealthy people buy us empty every three years! Squally even told me that you'd be sure to buy a lot from us if possible.'

'Did he now?'

'He did. Ask him but then again, with his promise to me he won't admit it even if you make him do dodge bullet practice.'

'Ain't that the truth.'

xxx

And so...the Butchery...

'Well...wow. Never thought I'd see a woman do the butchering.'

Xanxus gaped at the fact that a woman is doing the butchering.

'Well, Moony got sick and he's on his way to recovering otherwise this is his job.' Reines explained. 'Mom's no slouch, don't worry.'

Indeed, Lily Potter did her job well.

From neck to feet.

Neck, Chuck Roll, Brisket, Chuck Rib, Shoulder Clod and Chuck Tender, Rib Eye, Strip Loin, Tenderloin, Short Rib, Short Plate, Rump, Top Round, Bottom Round, Knuckle, and the Shanks.

She washed the blood off herself, the meat and the worktable, and put away the cow's head and hide.

'Er, what do you do with the skin?'

'Sell it to the Tannery of course. Its leather y'know. As for the head...uhhh...trophy I guess?'

xxx

Tonight's dinner, is very beefy indeed.

Deliciously beefy with mother and daughter doing the cooking.

'Mama, you didn't forget what I requested right?'

'You mean some parts because you want to bring some to Japan? No I haven't.' Lily reassured her daughter. 'I saved up about 7 kilos of Sukiyaki and Shabu-Shabu slices.'

'Thanks!'

'Did you pack everything?'

'Yep!'

'Alright, here is the box.' said Lily, taking out a shrunken box with the Marauder Farm logo. 'I put it under numerous stasis and chilling spells, it'll be alright when you get there.' she said as Reines pocketed the box.

'Thanks mum. I want to see Tsuna-chan happy. I did promise him a good present if he worked hard and I know he will. He wanted my approval after all but that's just sad. Someday I want him to work hard for himself but raising him to be like that will take a long while.'

'I see...Reines, you'll make a good mother or teacher someday.'

'Guess where I learned it from?'

'Oh, shush.'


	12. The Bad Bird

The Bad Bird

'Sooo you're going back to Japan huh?' Xanxus commented as that morning, he had his last breakfast with Reines.

'Yep, school and all and third term starts in three days.' said Reines after drinking tea. 'I want to get rid of jet lag before then.'

Because of Xanxus' presence, she can't use the Portkeys!

She'll have to endure a loooong plane flight.

Damn.

But maybe at the airport, she can disappear and pretend she went on?

No.

Xanxus is a Varia. No doubt he'd make sure she gets on and off right on schedule.

Damn.

After bidding her family and friend(?) farewell, she got on the taxi and rode for the airport.

xxx

Hours later...

Chibi-Tsuna-chan tackled her, wailing how he missed her.

D'awwww...

But still, this boy is hers to protect until he no longer needs her.

He quickly proved he did his winter 'homework'...and in turn, she 'brought home' A5 Wagyu Beef much to their disbelief.

'R-Reine-chan! Any idea how expensive this is?!' Nana choked out, eyes gaping at the opened Marauder Box as Reines pretty much, stuffed beef in their freezer. Moreover, their guest brought home seven kilos each worth of Sukiyaki and Shabu Shabu beef!

'Maa maa, its worth it Nana-san! Tsuna-chan worked real hard on his English he sounded like a native! He's ready for Italian soon!'

'Really?! Oh wow!' Nana gushed out in delight. 'What else will you teach him?'

'Well after Italian its French, then Spanish...'

But Tsuna didn't care for that as what mattered to him more, is that his big sister and only friend is back.

He basked in her smell and warmth.

He's home.

Days went by again with Reines tutoring and training him but one day, before Spring Break ends...

She met a boy two years younger than her. A boy in Grade 5 named Hibari Kyoya.

He was in a fight with other kids but...he quite, trounced them thoroughly.

He was a very-roughly-awakened Cloud that he tends to barely win. Thus he clearly seeks to get stronger.

And she could see a future with Tsuna for this.

Needless to say she gave him a target as anonymous...

And it worked!

At the streets, Tsuna was minding his own business when he sensed a hostile aura coming his way. He gulped.

"C-calm down, caaaalm down...Reine-nee taught me Karate!" he swore as he bucked himself up. He repeated the phrase in his head to give himself a boost of confidence.

And all hell broke loose...

'W-who in the world are you?!' Tsuna stammered out on entire adrenaline-induced freakout mode as he fought with the older boy with bloodlust and icy eyes.

'So you weren't a waste of time...you're strong.' Hibari grinned. He found a letter on his backyard near his house gate that only had a photo showing Tsuna's face along with red marker writing, 'he's strong. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ogino Elementary School.' 'Fight me!'

'I-I'm not into initiative violence!' Tsuna cried in protest.

'So I'll just make you!'

'Hiiiieeeee!'

'Beautiful, just beautiful.' from afar, Reines sniffled proudly, using a finger to wipe away an imaginary tear from her right eye. 'They have a future together alright!' she waited until Tsuna defeated Hibari of his own free will if only to get out of fighting sooner.

'Tsuna-chan! Time to go home!' she called out.

'Oneechan!' Tsuna gasped out, just happy to get out of there.

'Time to go! Your mother said tonight's dinner is real good.'

'Wai!' and Tsuna happily went home with her, holding hands.

xxx

'Say Tsuna-chan,' said Reines as she watched him practice against a wooden plank by punching. 'How's school been since you began scoring Yuu levels?'

Tsuna's enthusiasm became cold as he paused in his punching.

'...it was disgusting and despicable.' he said. 'They were once my bullies and now wanted to be friends with me for easy grades. Disgusting.'

'And what did you do?'

'Its like...I dunno.' Tsuna frowned thoughtfully. 'Its like all my anger and hatred came out...and I spoke to them coldly for all the pain and misery they caused me and now they have no shame asking me for help for homework. Disgusting.' he said bitterly. 'Nobody spoke to me after that ever again and I like it that way. I just want to be left alone. Neechan, you told me to make friends but chances of that happening, I want to leave that school to start a new leaf as that place is full of monsters. And She believed them more than me...would you help me, neechan?' he pleaded. 'I want out of there. I can't grow up if I stay there.'

'I suppose if it would help you make friends...because nobody should be alone and I can't be here forever.' she said. 'We still have time to transfer you out and go to a new Elementary School. I'll pull a few strings.'

'Arigatou, neechan.' said Tsuna in relief.

'But after I transfer you out, its all on you OK? Do what I want you to do for you to fully grow and mature. And become a better person as I hoped you'd be. Be strong, but still as kind and gentle as ever. Because Genuine Kindness and Caring for Others is the key to friendships. The opposite of kindness destroys before it can even start. I am warning you now. So Tsuna-chan, cast your dark feelings aside and be the better man. Be the better person. A better person will not let darkness cloud their lives no matter what happens.'

'If its for you, I'll do it. You're the only one who cares for, understands and loves me so I'll do it for you.' said Tsuna with a sad smile.

"Oh dear...only because I said so?" Reines thought sadly. "Nana, look at what you've done."

Needless to say, Reines transferred Tsuna out of his current school to enroll him in a new Elementary School that's a bit further from home than his old one, and modified Nana's memories.

'Tsuna-chan, your new school is Takamura Elementary School.' Reines told him. 'Its a school for ahem, much better students. Its kinda strict there but at least discipline is strict. I checked all teachers. You'll be OK there. Just be cool and don't get the wrong attention on yourself and you'll be A-OK.'

'Un. I guess I can finally start anew.' Tsuna looked like he just came out of a refreshing bath. 'I have no complaints. Thanks for everything.'

'Don't mind.' Reines smiled. 'For now, let's spend our last days of spring break memorizing the quickest path to school or if you'd have to adjust your waking time just to get to school on time...or you might need a bike...who knows? Let's prepare. Go take a bath, you're sweaty.'

'Hai!'

And so...they studied many routes to school. Long, short, and they found many routes. But the quickest one was 25 minutes away on foot, so yes, they have to buy a bike or rollerskates, whichever Tsuna preferred.

He was more in favor of Rollerskates.

But still, Hibari Kyoya pursued him each and every chance he's got!

'Awww! Really?!' Reines giggled as Tsuna whined about it in her room while snuggling his face on her chest. 'But Tsu-chan, let's put it this way...you're both fighters who could really use a friendly rival and friendly sparring...I guess its his idea to find a playmate. He can be your first friend once you cracked through his public face.'

'Really?' Tsuna blurted incredulously. That scary boy?!

'Really. Why not try? Who knows, after a little trouble, it'll pay off big time!' she chimed. "That, and get you a Cloud Guardian in the bag while you're at it!" she thought mischievously.

Hibari Kyoya is his, and she'll make sure of that.

xxx

Hibari Kyoya was happy for the first time in years and he felt he owed whoever sent him information about Tsuna. But now he got another that said, 'he got transferred to Takamura Elementary. Have fun.'

So yes, he transferred out just to go there.

He'll be damned if he lost someone competent at long damn last. So he eagerly waited for break to end and when Grade 6 for Hibari and Grade 4 for Tsuna came...beautiful, just beautiful. Reines knew that anyday now, Hibari's inner-cloud will reach for and tug onto Tsuna and Tsuna, while not knowing about flames will instinctively pull him in and voila! Harmonization! It may take time but it will be there! Eventually!

But one day, there's a phone call.

From Tsuna's father.

Nana happily answered the phone, eager to talk to her husband with Reines subtly casting a spell on her for her to ask if the father would like to talk to Tsuna once the adults are done.

'Tsuna~papa wants to talk to you~!' Nana gushed out.

'Eh? He does?' Tsuna blinked owlishly while in the middle of an Italian lesson.

'Now's your chance Tsuna.' said Reines. 'Tell your father everything and your feelings about the matter. Then you'll know if you're as alone as you believe.'

Tsuna balked.

'O-OK...' he took the phone from his mother who went to the kitchen to make dinner.

xxx

Italy...from the rooftop...

'Tsuna, I heard you're doing well lately!' Iemitsu beamed happily. 'Tell papa everything!'

Needless to say, he got more than what he bargained for.

His son's bitter feelings about everything until Reines Potter came to his life...and only then did someone change his life and someone to truly understand and give a damn about him and what he feels.

He was in shock.

'I-I didn't know...' he choked out. 'All that happened? Really?' His wife's attitude about merely accepting everything may be an advantage to him at times but for their son, it did more harm than good. Its to the point that its so bad _he could no longer count on his own mother for support_! But despite that, she still cares for her son but still, the damage was done.

/Really./ came the cold but sad answer. /Oneechan is all I have in this town but after middle school she'll be going to China to better learn Chinese...so I'm enjoying what little time I have with her left and then she'll be gone./ came the miserable moping. /She's...all I have. I wouldn't know what to do when she goes to China after middle school. She said she favors Beijing for the weather. She would have chosen Shanghai for the nearest seafood but climate and the fact that typhoons tend to mostly go there or whatever part of Chinese Coast doesn't really cater to her idea of safety now does it?/

'I suppose it doesn't. I'll try to talk to your mother about this.' Iemitsu promised him.

/No./

'No?!'

/...I mean, do it once neechan's gone. Reine-neechan was pissed but for the sake of a comfortable home atmosphere for me, she just focused on helping me get better and rebuild me from scratch. My self-esteem, confidence and worth, all of which, they broke./

'Alright...but are you really OK?!' Iemitsu spluttered out frantically, worried for his boy.

/Trying to be OK at least. As long as neechan's here. While she's still here./ came the sigh. /I gotta go back to Italian now because after dinner its Karate next./

'Alright. Do real good son. I love you.'

/...love you too dad./ and Iemitsu can only sigh as his son put the phone down.

Since the day he and Nono left, his son was in utter pieces in a matter of months, up to a year until they had a homestay guest from Switzerland!

He would have to compile this information. Right now Reines Potter is a Sophomore. Two years to go and his son will be depressed again, convinced he'll be all alone, save for a fighting-obsessed maniac and a senpai who insisted on fighting and sparring with him every day somehow, and Reines approves!

He will watch the situation for now while jotting down everything he knew from both his wife and son as soon as he got back to his office, before computerizing everything down to give to Nono.

After all, Tsuna will be Vongola Decimo Candidate as much as he'd rather not have his son in this bloodied organization. Tsuna...is still on the mend! Psychologically and emotionally!

He's pretty sure Nono himself will not like this.

But how did this happen?

Tsuna was a bright boy who did very well in school in Grade One...only for him to suddenly fall to pieces a year after they left?! My god...but at least in a way, his son got lucky with the Homestay Guest with a foreigner who watches out for him at least, and gives him premiere tutoring for free!

What tutor teaches students many, many subjects at once when normally, they only do one subject?! Well, his son will conveniently know Italian, a must-know for being a mafioso at least...

But for now, background check!

He's paranoid, dammit.

xxx

Vongola HQ...

Don Timoteo perked up as his computer gave him an alert that he received an e-mail.

He went to his account to see that he has a file from Iemitsu named **.IMPORTANT.** The third word being in bright red that usually means he really has to see it. There's a note attachment that read, 'Nono, we have a problem. Read the psyche file before everything else.'

It was information about Tsuna, Iemitsu's son. Indeed, he focused on the Psyche Profile first.

The boy is sad, bitter and depressed with a good reason. Iemitsu recommended that should he send a tutor, its someone who can further support Tsuna emotionally and psychologically once Reines leaves. A new 'pillar of support' if you will.

Then Timoteo read everything else. The 'everything else' he likes, but still, the boy's psyche report is worrying...


	13. Growth

Growth

In which time goes by fast.

When Reines first started in her freshman year, she helped Tsuna catch up to his Elementary Schooling(while suppressing her own flames to avoid accidental Harmonizings) and then keep going the faster he learns many topics from subjects, going waaay past elementary, thanks to his harmonized, awakened body. In fact, in just a year, he went through the entire elementary's worth of curriculum already, as she stole Elementary School Books! She also taught him English and then Karate Training.

For her Sophomore Year, she intended to focus on languages, and computers when it arrived overseas, courtesy of Tsuna's father on that one set of computer complete with Internet Access, are up-to-date programs needed for both high school and college, programs Reines listed down for her to teach Tsuna...and still make his Karate stronger. Italian, German, Spanish and Computers. Then in her Senior Year, Portuguese, Russian and French, and still more Karate. Only this time, Tsuna will spar with a stronger opponent, namely Reines herself.

Through her interactions with Xanxus, she snuck into his mind by Legilimency to see how his abilities are honed, and she did double in that regard while disciplining herself at the same time. Then when Tsuna spars with Hibari, Hibari also gets training which is ideal.

That's the plan she has in mind actually.

On School Holidays, she gives Tsuna instructions.

Swimming, Jogging, Parkour, and Flexibility Training...and tricking him into learning how to use just wave energy by meditation and focus alone if only to augment physical performance. So much to do, so little time.

And while she's nice about it, she gives orders strictly to meet her plans.

In her Sophomore Year, around Halloween...she got a letter from home, saying poor Neville somehow became the Fourth Tri-Wizard Champion, forcing him to swear foolproof, well-worded Oaths that he did NOT join the tournament so the idiot claiming to be 'Neville Longbottom' is more liable to lose his/her magic than he himself would if they don't participate, and slammed down the security measures of the Goblet publicly if anyone could pull this stunt off, and no matter the urging, he still put his foot down and even went as far as playing the Pureblood Card that gave everyone(the adults) no choice but to leave him be.

But one day, spring break before Senior Year and for Tsuna Grade 5...Hibari joined their Educational Team out of his own free will because he liked the results he saw in Tsuna.

Sawada House...

'Tsuna-chan, are you ready~?' Reines called out as she came out of her room wearing a shirt, and form-fitting jogging pants and soft running shoes.

'I'm ready neechan!' Tsuna came out in a shirt and shorts, and also soft running shoes.

'Parkour Training Time, c'mon! Kyo-chan's outside now!'

Tsuna finds Parkour Training difficult, but fun...because its essentially the same as playing ninja. They met Hibari Kyoya outside the house, already dressed.

'O-hayo, Kyo-chan~!' Reines greeted the younger boy with a glomp.

'Get off me you wildcat.' he grunted, trying to push her off to no avail because she's stronger than he is for someone just merely two years older than him.

'But you're cute~in a wild-cat way while my Tsuna-chan is cute like a widdle adorable kitten~' Reines cooed, using her other arm to glomp Tsuna. 'D'awwww!'

'Erm, oneechan, can we get going now?' Tsuna croaked out, blushing and Hibari was no better. For one, a kind beauty is fawning over them both!

And for Hibari, she's a strong carnivore who raises them to be carnivores so he approves very much.

She teaches them how to be strong.

Tsuna was her student, and its easy for Hibari to figure out she arranged for them to meet as sparring buddies, and he called her out on it in private.

She just smiled at him mischievously, saying, 'Aren't you smart~? I did because you two look good together.'

Hibari just thought she wants them to be friends.

He refuses to be friends with weaklings, not worth his time, but Tsuna is strong. But friends are for the weak. Pack is strength so he supposed he's pack? But what part? Alpha? Beta?

He supposed Reines is their Alpha...for now. But after her senior year, she'll be gone.

Like Tsuna, he hated the idea of her leaving when she graduates since she was the only one who understood them both.

They were different from any kid in town.

However, Hibari found himself 'taken in' into their language lessons when Reines got wind he knew some French, as he lived in France for some years of his life before moving to Japan but he didn't care much for languages at all...so she 'put her foot down' to make him fluent.

'Kyo-chan, since French is our last subject, I'd like it if you join me and Tsuna-chan once he masters everything else...and when I graduate middle school, I'd love it if you come see him to learn the other stuff I taught him. OK? Being multi-lingual will open a lot of career doors for you in the future! And since you're a middle school Freshman now, you got English as a new language subject sooo Tsuna-chan, tutor him in English~'

'Hai!'

'Why him and not you?' Hibari almost pouted.

'Well, its for manly bonding time, see?' Reines squealed. 'My two favorite boys bonding is what a teacher likes best.'

'You mean what _you_ like best.' Tsuna sweatdropped.

'That too!' she admitted shamelessly that made them twitch.

Needless to say, Kyoya learned English(from Tsuna and Hibari thought he's much better than the herbivore idiot calling himself a teacher in school), then the boys learned Portuguese, Russian and French from her...and Hibari learns about Computer Programs from Tsuna on weekends...but she goes home on Christmases, and brings them home high-class beef as the family business sells every three years due to 'raising livestock to an ideal butchering age'.

Hibari wanted steaks, Tsuna wanted Sukiyaki and Barbecue parts for their 'learning dedication'.

And it seems that as long as Reines was there, Hibari's motivated in his school work...and after Winter Break, she taught them how to cook...in Hibari's House. It all starts with how to cook rice. And given Reines' magical knowledge about ingredients, and how to harmonize ingredients with condiments to make very delicious meals using magical psychometry and Sky Flames in her studies, she made incredible chefs out of them both that both boys could not believe they could make such meals under a competent teacher that Hibari highly respected her. Especially as for him, this means eating luxuriously every damn day without having to spend a fortune, especially as he lives alone with his divorced parents sending him money.

However, when the dreaded came...

The boys aren't too happy about it, gloomy and depressed...as Reines' plane will be leaving at 10 pm.

'Tsuna-chan, Kyo-chan, take good care of each other OK? Kyo-chan, learn the other languages from Tsuna-chan and the both of you train hard, work hard and study hard, OK?' she said as she gave them last instructions in Tsuna's house...in her bedroom. 'Good grades in school and knowing a lot of skills is sure to land you great jobs someday. All that hard work as kids, will be worth it in the end as to be someone in life, one must have to pay their dues first.'

'Hai.' the gloomy boys answered.

'Now now, don't be like that! I'll visit someday when school lets out! Just that I'll have it a little hard since I'll be going to China...'

xxx

Beijing, the next morning...

Reines spent her school vacation learning Chinese Pronunciations, words, and how to speak...and deliberately put herself in a Chinese School for discipline and training to make herself speak Chinese. All the time.

On her school ID is her Chinese Name and her Real Name, and considering she's the only foreigner in an all-chinese exclusive school, she soon discovered that Chinese Schooling...

...is fiercely competitive.

Rivalries and pressure and expectations are at an all-time-high that its 'every man for himself' in the school she's in. She got in this school due to her high grades and several language masteries(she had to prove it).

And the uniforms...are butt-ugly.

Really. These unattractive tracksuits? She once asked a teacher about why chinese uniforms are like this, when schools she's been to have it real good and cute.

'Well about that, education here is extremely strict and competitive in order to get into a great university, there's no time for distractions or room for some.' said the teacher. 'Its also to avoid discrimination between rich, well-off and poor students. As long as you wear a tracksuit, its hard to see a girl or a boy's more attractive features. Only their faces and hands are seen.'

'Oh...'

'Well, I understand how you feel since I was once a teenager and its hard to tell who's a guy or girl until they talk, or if you're foreign since your gender is somehow more obvious if you're a foreigner!'

Well, she has a long letter to send home at that using the Chinese Magical Alley's International Post.

In the meantime, chaos in Japan occurred.

In the Sawada Residence in fact...because Iemitsu waited until Reines was gone to have a long talk with his wife about their son. When he finally called, Tsuna certainly did NOT expect the drama that awaited him at home after leaving Hibari's house!

xxx

Years later, Reines graduated High School in China, Hibari's on his Senior Year in Namichuu, and Tsuna's just started, with Hibari instantly roping him into the disciplinary committee he founded, but Tsuna certainly will NOT wear the ridiculous pompadour hairstyle Hibari's subordinates sported.

Apparently, these pompadour guys were once guys he defeated who now swore loyalty to him!

And Kusakabe is his Vice-Chairman, leaving Tsuna the job of Administration while the others are active enforcers as Tsuna, still hated violence.

'Seriously...?' Tsuna asked his long-time friend who filled him on how his middle school years went.

'Well, reformed herbivores have their uses.' Hibari scoffed. 'And since you hate being 'active', I leave the paperwork to you and the job of telling me what needs to be addressed to fix this herbivorous place.'

'Hai hai~'

Thus, fate changed indeed, when Reborn came to town after Prelims.

'Let's see...' Reborn mused as he got reports regarding his new student.

NAME: TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA  
AGE: 13  
DOB: October 14 XXXX  
BLOOD TYPE: A  
HEIGHT: 5'4  
WEIGHT: 48 kg  
FLAME: Sky(unawakened)

PERSONALITY: A bitter, jaded boy due to a history of bullying and receiving  
no support both outside and inside home, doesn't like anyone bar his former  
tutor who gave him the support he needed to raise his self-esteem, worth and  
confidence that others crushed before the homestay guest came. Incredibly  
loyal to his tutor and at least, has one friend but that's it. He gained self-worth,  
self-esteem and self-confidence, but got depressed again when his tutor left for  
China.

ABILITIES: Multi-lingual, fluent in English, French, German, Italian, Portuguese,  
Spanish, and Russian. Mastery of Educational Software used in schools and soft-  
ware required for school projects. Soon-to-be 1st Dan Black Belt in Karate. Can  
swim up to 40 feet and hold breath for 15 minutes. Parkour Proficient. Can cook.  
Culinary Skills unknown.

FRIENDS: KYOYA HIBARI(see next page)- Best friend

NAME: KYOYA HIBARI  
AGE: 15  
DOB: May 5 XXXX  
BLOOD TYPE: O  
HEIGHT: 5'7  
WEIGHT: 58 kg  
FLAME: Cloud(unawakened)

PERSONALITY: Unless he respects you, he has no care for the well-being of others,  
preferring to do whatever it takes to get what he wants. Hibari uses authority to  
assault those that get on his nerves, including his own subordinates. He prefers to  
be alone, and hates crowdings(more than two people). This leads him to beat anyone  
who he thinks is crowding around him too much. He has full confidence in his own  
strength and power, and dislike to work together with anybody due to feeling bound  
and restrained, a typical Cloud behavior. He is currently the Head Prefect of the  
Disciplinary Committee in Middle School, and a fierce follower of rules and regulations.  
His subordinates are a bunch of delinquents he reformed with his fists. He later joined  
Tsunayoshi and Reines' sessions in the latter's final year of middle school.

ABILITIES: High-level Street Fighting, Parkour Proficient, Mastery of Educational  
Software. Everything else unknown.

NAME: REINES POTTER  
AGE: 18  
DOB: July 31 XXXX  
BLOOD TYPE: O  
HEIGHT: 5'7  
WEIGHT: 54 kg  
FLAME: Unknown

PERSONALITY: Very eager to learn new things, but appreciates simple but practical  
things in life, having grown up in a Livestock Farm and a simple but practical lifestyle.  
Notably cheerful, perky, and encourages others to learn and is willing to help out provided  
they really wanted help. Very Charismatic that she once has, and led an unsanctioned,  
but approved Foreign Language Club wherein those interested can learn foreign languages  
from foreign peers in exchange for tutoring struggling foreigners who have trouble with  
English and French of La Garenne's schooling. To Tsuna, she was his tutor, big-sister figure  
and only friend and support before meeting Kyoya Hibari. However, she also highly disapproves  
of bad and negative attitudes and the causes leading to both. Highly disappointed and  
disapproved of the unhealthy atmosphere surrounding Tsunayoshi, and angry that nobody  
lifted a finger for his sake, so she took it on herself to be the support he needs.

ABILITIES: Multi-Lingual(recent mastery of Chinese), 2nd-Dan Black Belt Karate, Mastery  
of Educational Software, Proficient Swimmer(can hold breath up to 20 mins), Proficient  
Shepherd, Competent Tutor, Parkour Expert.

Reborn tucked away his papers.

'Well, looks like I might have a somewhat easier time with this.' and for now, considering Iemitsu warned him about the drama that happened at home as soon as Reines left, this includes awkward home atmosphere no doubt.

Sighing, he has to make the boy fix his home life before pushing him to become a boss. Being multi-lingual is already a great help and knows seven foreign languages which weirdly enough, is the minimum amount of languages required to join the Varia other than invitation for one's incredible skills. And shooting him with Dying Will Bullets might be a bit risky as he has no idea if the boy regrets something, he can't exactly kill off the last heir given his mentality.

He would have to talk with the boy first before he makes his own judgment, and before dropping the main bomb on him.

But upon approaching Tsuna in his school where he does reports and administrative work as a Prefect(wearing a black gakuran, with a red inside and a prefect armband on his arm)...

He showed signs of a well-trained Sky and exposure to Sky Flames but he never once, projected it out nor the experience of projection. One's body talks louder than words in regards to flame usage after all. As far as Reborn sees, his body shows healthy, smooth flow of flames in his body. While he clearly has years of this, Hibari just recently started if his body's flames is anything to go by.

This really makes him wonder...

So he went in, and the teenagers stared at the little 5-year-old boy in a suit wearing a yellow glass pacifier come in.

'Ah.'

However, Tsuna's instincts screamed in his head. DANGERDANGERDANGERDANGER all in caps. Unknown to him yet it somehow baffled Hibari and Kusakabe, he was in a stance ready to strike with extreme prejudice.

Reborn smirked as he flared his killing intent that startled all three of them, and for Tsuna to dive for the kill, but Reborn being Reborn, dodged him and even stomped hard on his back.

'Gah!'

'Not bad for a kid. But you're a hundred years too early for me. I like you already.' said Reborn, still on Tsuna's back. 'Ciaossu. I am Reborn, your new Home Tutor.'

'H-Home Tutor for what?!'

'...inheriting the family business since your father, Sawada Iemitsu and his boss wants you to start now.' Reborn smirked. 'And Hibari Kyoya, I see you as an ideal man as another boss, but in another department so I will not go easy on you.'

'Erm, what do you mean by that, exactly?' Kusakabe gasped out.

'They will be basically two bosses.' Reborn continued. 'Tsuna being the Main Family Boss and Kyoya the Consullenza Esterna Della Famiglia.'

'External Advisor?!' Tsuna yelped, wide-eyed when his italian translated that for him.

'Yes. Your father will retire in a few years so Kyoya whose personality is ideal for the position, will inherit the post from him.' Actually, that wasn't in Reborn's orders but since Timoteo and Iemitsu wanted Tsuna to continue changing Vongola, why not start through this? 'The Family Tsuna will inherit...is called Vongola.'

'Hang on a minute, dad works in an oil rig!' Tsuna cried in protest. 'He's not a boss for anybody!'

'That's a front. You expect him to tell your mother he's a mafia boss for an External Advisor Organization?'

'A WHAT?!' this time, all three boys yelled in disbelief.

Reborn knew he'll get entertained again.

Maybe he really should take on tutoring more often.


	14. Change of Lifestyle

Change of Lifestyle

Sophomore Year...

Neville barely avoided the Tri-Wizard Disaster that October but he sent her a letter months later, around May 24 1995 thanking her for insisting on him learning Karate as he nearly got kidnapped by he-who-should-be-dead, Barty Crouch Jr., one of his parents' torturers! He had been so angry he broke the guy's bones in places after he broke his wand, and the Professors had to pull him back because one; Professor Sprout and the other motherly teachers did not want a teenager to soil his hands with blood even if his anger was justified and two; they too, wanted answers from a supposedly-dead man, only to uncover a disturbing truth.

So upon dosing him with Veritaserum, they got this:

A year after he was imprisoned, his sickly dying mother begged her husband for her to switch places with her son so that he would be freed. Her husband reluctantly granted her, her wish as she had him in an oath that he would grant her what she wished after winning a game from him. So Barty Jr. lived under an Imperius for years, watched over by the family elf, until he fought off the Imperius and Imperiused his father back with a stolen wand, which he used to steal the Dark Lord's Statue, looking for ways to revive his master and when not even dark arts and potions worked, he wanted to lure the perpetrator, Reines by using the Prophet and Neville...only, both did not work. So this time, he would have kidnapped Neville as a hostage, and sent an anonymous letter to the prophet but he didn't expect Neville to fight back with his fists!

Because Neville discovered him posing as Mad-Eye Moody, they also learned what happened to the poor guy who was supposed to be the new teacher and then it dawned on all children, the faculty and their parents that a Death Eater has been teaching in Hogwarts for almost a whole year now, to their horrors. The mental image it cast alone, was terrifying and Madam Pomfrey insisted on medical check-ups on ALL students, particularly the girls out of sheer horror given what Death Eaters do in Voldemort's name...so she asked if he did anything to the students.

His answer was chilling. He systematically chose girls of his fancy regardless of age based on looks and figure, invited them to his office...for a little fun in his real form, under Imperius no less. The Professors and Neville were horrified and this became big news in the Prophet, courtesy of Rita Skeeter, making them all wonder how the hell is she finding this out.

It took Dumbledore rushing to the Prophet and to the Ministry to smoothen things over while hiring Healers to help Madam Pomfrey out.

The Longbottoms however, are out for blood. Literally and they want him really dead this time. Neville would have killed him himself, but the Professors held him back, and the pro-pureblood Minister put his foot down, causing a great change in politics and allegiances...in a bad way given previous prophet articles, making him look like he's protecting Barty Jr. Fudge, wanting to fix this blunder, decided he be kissed instead but the damages are done. The Neutrals and Light Families weren't too happy as it sent a bad message-a message that he's protecting child rapists. Due to Crouch managing to smuggle his son out, Visitations are now forbidden to avoid the same stunt from happening ever again. Even sending things are forbidden, period.

The last thing they want out by smuggling, is Bellatrix Lestrange of all people and so far, only her youngest sister Narcissa Malfoy visits her.

Neville's stunt had become infamous. Beating Barty Jr. till his arms, legs and rib bones are all broken in his rage that punctured some organs, and his family...sent a Howler of rage in how the Professors stopped Neville from exacting justice when the Minister had Barty Jr. killed later anyway, before the Howler spoke of how they were so proud about him avenging his parents and showing a 'filthy boot licker not worthy of being a pureblood' never to mess with a Longbottom ever again. That, and his allowance increased to 200 Galleons every month, and his Aunt Enid got him rare plant seeds from Brazil for him to add to his greenhouses for his daring, and protecting House Longbottom Interest!

The Potters were no better. Lily too, sent him a Howler, but like the Longbottoms, was so proud but 'she wished he at least has company to back him up, just incase' for his safety as one can never tell how a deranged psycho with more than a few screws loose will act, especially as he's buddies with a Lestrange and she sent him a pile of beef straight to Hogwarts Kitchens which will be in his personal meals until the stocks run out...forcing Neville to explain to his housemates just what kind of beef she sent him without revealing too much. The fact that muggles are willing to pay a damn fortune for a brand of beef, caused the hall to sputter in disbelief, triggering massive letters to home by Muggleborns for an inquiry.

And Reines?

'Nevvie you get all the fun, no faaaair!' came the whine from the Howler. 'But now at least you're glad I insisted you learn combat skills back when we were kids, didn't you? It paid off real good and sweet didn't it? I told you there will come a time when it WILL be needed.' came the gleeful squeal with a giggle to match. 'I'll send you some fun stuff we had to fix a bit so it'll work in a place like Hogwarts, just you wait! Have fun with those!' and she did. She sent him a television, VHS Player and boxes upon boxes of anime VHS tapes that had to be put in the Gryffindor Common Room and needless to say, the Gryffindors are immediately hooked, watching anime when he does since he owned the things, and he placed security wards.

It was hard to keep Curfew with those tapes in Hogwarts, McGonagall was said to often check if everyone is in bed past 10 pm because of the shows...and given the 'genre for boys schtick', it was easy for stressed students to use it as an outlet in their upcoming OWLs and NEWTs that the Gryffindors are easily the most 'calm students' in OWL and NEWT seasons.

'Minerva, your lions seem to be comfy for those in their OWL and NEWT years.' Madam Pomfrey remarked. 'I haven't a visitation for Calming Draught from them at all!'

'Well, its because of that Television, VHS Player and numerous cartoon shows Miss Potter sent her cousin after he trounced Barty.' said McGonagall. 'Watching those shows removes their stress and can then study calmly afterward. I just have to make sure they actually study and sleep at ten since if left unchecked, they could go past midnight!'

'Really now?!' Professor Burbage gasped out.

'Seriously! Well, it helps me too in paperwork stress. I had to ask Mr. Longbottom to contact the Potters for me since I'm curious about shows for the female genre since what he's got is mostly boy-oriented, we have to work up a schedule to be fair and it does my lions well, and I got sent a television set and some tapes. I had to learn how to use those things! Well, I'm definitely happier myself!'

'Ooh, what did they send you?'

'Vintage Romance Cartoons! Thankfully in English!'

Needless to say, Neville got famous. But he knew this is just the beginning that he has to be more aware of his surroundings now, and trained hard in dueling at home. Not only that, when Summer came as Reines came home...she visited the Longbottom Manor.

'Hey Nevvie!' Reines greeted, coming in with her luggage.

'Reines! Is Summer there same time as here?'

'Well, slightly similar as we only have a month of Summer break unlike Hogwarts that has more weeks.' the blonde pouted. 'Anyway, your newfound fame opened a can of worms, and loads of attention, both good and bad are here. So I'm here to help train you until I have to go back.'

'Er, train me in what exactly?' Neville gulped.

'With permission from your still-rehab-ing parents and grandma, you'll be undergoing Intense Evasion Training. From all angles as not all enemies will be left-right-front, there will be those from the back, too. I learned this from a new friend so it will be really beneficial.'

'Er Reines, which friend from our school?' Neville sweatdropped.

'Oh, nobody from La Garenne.' said Reines airily. 'This guy is about four years older than us and he knows his stuff in this regard.' Reines winked. 'Prepare for Boot Camp! Meet me at that abandoned warehouse not far from the manor so wear your uniform. Because you'll be in Hogwarts with those baggy robes you have to adapt.' she said seriously. 'So for this summer, you'll have to endure training I'm afraid. Your plants can wait...for a bit.'

'Huuuh?!'

She shot him...and needless to say, Neville knew she meant business, forcing his body to dodge all her shooting, since she's shooting pure magical energy, not actual spells...

BUT!

'WHO THE HELL IS THIS FRIEND?! YOUR SHOOTING NEARLY GRAZED MY BUTT!'

'FROM A FRIEND WHO'S A MASTER SHARPSHOOTER AND KNOWS HIS GUNS, THAT'S WHO! NOW WORK THAT BODY AND INSTINCT IN DODGING!'

'WAAAAAHHHH!'

'TODAY IS DAY ONE, 35 DAYS MORE TO GO!'

'SERIOUSLY?!'

'OH, AND YOUR FAMILY APPROVES SO NO GETTING OUT OF THIS ONE!'

Neville cried tears of blood as he really is looking forward to raising the plants he's got for gifts and now most of his summer will be spent on dodging for his life!

xxx

'You know, we didn't have this training in the Auror Academy didn't we Alice?' on day 13, Frank, Alice and some of the other Longbottoms watched the training discreetly from afar.

'Yes, we never did this at all!' Alice harrumphed. 'It would have been useful years ago!'

'Well how about we propose this in the next Wizengamot Meeting?'

'Are you crazy? Lily told us about the downsides of being a witch and wizard...we have gotten so physically lazy because of magic there's no way we'd survive,' Frank cried, pointing at the kids. '-that! Neville can survive that as he's done loads of sports and lived in the hills as a kid! He has the physical fitness most Aurors DON'T have! If we have the same training he did but we're still under rehab, we can do that too you know! Look at those stunts he's doing and picture US trying to do that!'

Indeed, Neville did many dodging stunts that seemingly combined dancing, poses, and because he was PUSHED so hard, he even had to bend and dive, do backflips and tumbles, jumps...there's no way they can do that!

'You know what? You're right...'

xxx

Day one up to day nine...Neville's body is all sore, his lungs are burning from oxygen deprivation, he's super-sweaty and hot, that every 5 pm onwards, he recuperates with the family healers who heal his sore body while Reines is exhausted from running around to shoot him, and magically-drained.

Drainage of energy means they eat a lot of food to recover and eat food enough for six people each, before falling asleep a tad too fast.

However, benefits came eventually. Neville learned how to dodge, Varia-style and all that shooting forced Reines' body to adapt and magically grow, increasing her magic reserves. Winter break however, she's with her mother so she mostly 'makes his life hell' every summer.

Fortunately for Neville, this ended after two summers, dammit. She deemed him 'passable'.

For Neville, he sarcastically thought she meant he's way above Death Eaters now and its up to him to fight back while having good instincts and dodging skills.

Said skills proved useful to him later in Hogwarts.

xxx

For College...

Reines chose Claremont McKenna in America as she really regretted choosing to go to High School in China when she's pretty sure Japanese High School Life is much more fun than Chinese school Life.

Ugly uniforms, and an overly strictly-suffocating and extremely competitive every-man-for-himself atmosphere!

There's no such thing as friends. Only silent rivalries, trying to outdo whoever's better than them out of fear of what awaits them at home, and fearing the Infamous 'Walking School'. Its competition from start to finish, that she researched the best college for a fun life months in advance, and prepared accordingly and she found Claremont.

Upon submitting requirements as an International Student applying for Biochemistry as an Undergraduate Major, she was one of the rare few students who did not require Financial Aid, capable of paying everything in full, being very wealthy and securing herself a place in Auen Hall, a single airconditioned room. First come first serve, damnit. She also made Room Furnishing Requests. However, everything else, she must bring herself and she has sole liability for her other personal things. Such as TV, VCD Player

Not only that, months before graduating High School, she used numerous vanity potions on herself, and days after she graduated, she quickly flew to Tokyo to buy new clothes for herself as she wasn't confident of American Clothing Sizes, being on the slim-slender but shapely side. She chose outfits based on american trends as she wasn't sure how her loli-based clothes will be received in America even if Japanese Culture is getting popular recently even overseas through anime. She's a big fan of Charlotte, Lady Georgie, Little Women, Alpen Rose, Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho, Ghost Sweeper Mikami, Magic Knight Rayearth, Saint Tail, Wedding Peach, Cooking Master Boy, and Pokemon. She has a vast, complete collection of these things by VHS Tapes, taking up one heck of a space in a few wooden shelves.

Well, she made a name for herself in Claremont.

She was known as the Beauty of Auen Hall, known for being beauty and brains, her personality and obliviousness when she really doesn't notice courting attempts from other boys, since she was more focused on having fun, being very active in extracurriculars as well.

However, unknown to her peers, she wasn't oblivious. She was feigning obliviousness as she doesn't want to make wrong harmonizations. She has yet to find the right people to be her guardians and she never found any. In La Garenne, in Japan and in China. Utter failures. And that was her suppressing itself but when she let out, still nothing.

Squalo taught her that Guardians naturally gravitate around a Sky.

Nobody gravitated around her at all.

She was a lone Sky.

Maybe if she went to the Magical Community, she'd find some, perhaps?

Wait, bad idea.

She'll wait a li'l while longer.


	15. Change of Lifestyle II

Change of Lifestyle II

Age 19...

A year and some months into College...she has recently turned 19.

Life at College was a lot of fun, Everyone was nice and friendly, and boys are still trying to ask her out on a date.

She released her flames and loads of people gravitated around her, wanting to be hers. But they 'could not' tug on her.

They weren't good enough for her even though their elements wants her.

She's starting to feel unhappy and lonely about this and worse, she can't even talk about it!

One day around October, when she got a guest.

'Reines!' the dorm head knocked on her door quite loudly since tv inside is quite loud.

'Yeees?'

'You got a guest on the top lounge since he says he's your uncle and family privacy is a must!'

With that, Reines paused her player, took out her key and locked her room before going to the topmost lounge.

She was expecting to see one of her uncles, but as she went up, she did not feel a magical signature.

Rather, its Flames.

Sky Flames in fact.

"Who is this?!" its a pure flame, nothing like Xanxus and there's NO WAY Tsuna would be here! However, its way weaker than that of Tsuna's. She trained him through well-intentioned trickery after all but before then, he was powerful and sealed away.

Rather undertrained and showed signs of forced usage. Not only that, whoever this is, is an adult! Upon getting there, its a half-asian blonde man in a black suit.

'...I don't recall having a blonde uncle.' said Reines as she shut the door. She looked at him coldly. 'Who are you?'

The man chuckled and began speaking in Japanese.

'Maa maa, don't look so cold.' he said. 'I'm here to call on you as a tutor.'

'As a tutor? For who?'

'You are a Sky, are you not?' said the man. 'And quite a powerful one. I've never met a powerful Sky...and it must be because of that you gravitated to help my son, Tsunayoshi.'

Reines' jaws dropped.

'You're his WHAT?!' she sputtered in disbelief as the man nodded. And he wasn't lying so it must be true.

'Tell me...about your first day in Namimori with my family.' he asked her. 'What was he like? Due to my work, I could barely visit my family and know of things way too late.' he said grimly. 'Like the growing distance between my wife and son.'

'Tsuna...he's too shy. Its like he doesn't like anybody at all.' said Reines darkly. 'It took me a while to get him to warm up to me and like me. And then the way his mother talks so casually about how useless he is...she doesn't see how the light fades from his eyes when she talks that way.'

'But when he was grade one, he was bright with high grades! We started him early because he's so smart!' the man sputtered in protest. 'And then suddenly I hear that his grades are plunging and he got incredibly clumsy...and gets into fights a lot...' Reines grimaced before shaking her head.

'Not just that, a bully magnet too. And those fights are one-sided as he gets beaten up for fun simply because they could. Nana wouldn't believe him at all.' Reines sighed. 'Horrible children and a blind mother.' she said as the man looked pained. 'I intended to tutor him but there's one problem. One. big. problem. His Sky was...chained down.' she said as the man stiffened. 'Its an absolute crime to chain down Skies. We are free souls. Nobody has the right to chain us down. Whoever did it is unforgivable!' she growled. 'Because he is in utter disharmony...his flames...his wave energy...that disharmony showed in his body and mental acuity. I had to destroy that seal and used my power to harmonize his body, his flames and his wave energy to become a balanced smooth flow once more before I could harmonize all three with his spirit. But even then he barely recovered...so I tricked him into doing visual meditation that enabled him to continue flowing his flames in his body smoothly on the guise of calming him down. I told him to do that for many, many years for his full recovery. By now he should be fully-healed from the damages caused by the seal. I subtly awakened him before that.'

'I-is that so?' the man choked out.

'Yes. By now he's fully-healed.' said Reines with a soft smile. 'And when I left him, his heart fully healed. He could finally smile while doing good in school again. He still doesn't like anyone else who wasn't me and Kyo-chan though. Kyo-chan is his first true friend and I'm the only one who stayed by his side before we met that little wildcat. I wonder how they are now. They're my youngest students by far with Tsuna-chan the youngest since Kyo-chan is two years older. Because I set up their meeting, I subtly awakened Kyo-chan too. I hope by now he has lots of friends.'

'He certainly has.' the man smiled. 'Four more came.'

'Really?' Reines crowed out before her expression softened. 'I'm glad...nobody can be alone forever after all...but why would you want me to be a tutor when I did all I could for Tsuna-chan?'

'Its a long story.'

'I'm all ears.'

xxx

Days later, Kokuyo Town...Kokuyo Land...

'Geh? One of my future students is here?! You gotta be joking!' Reines blanched at the run-down, abandoned park. 'Why not in an apartment?!'

'Well, I told you, they're on the run.' said Iemitsu. 'They're runaway criminals, but your student is not a criminal. She joined them because she has nowhere to go with their leader taking her in. She is currently his vessel to the outside world in exchange for Illusion Organs so she can live. Your student is publicly declared dead by her parents who left her to die in a hospital.' Reines froze at that. 'I didn't get much details so you'll have to ask her.'

'I see...poor child...'

'Well, we have 13 days. I bought us that much time.' said the man. 'Until then, make this girl strong. You asked me her sizes...why?'

'Well, you told me they're living like hobos, the girl could use some decent clothes you know!' Reines snarked at him. 'My old clothes as a preteen should fit her. I don't know about the shoes since her feet are a bit smaller than mine so we'll have to buy her new shoes that match my dresses somehow...moreover if she is to be Tsuna-chan's Guardian, she should live with him so they can harmonize, not living far away in a dump like this! We'll have to make arrangements!'

'That would mean talking about that to Rokudo Mukuro.' said Iemitsu. 'They all follow him. I'll do the talking for now. Wait outside with the bags.' he said as he went inside.

"Jeez...all of a sudden, life surely turned upside down!" Reines swore.

Her two students, mafioso?! Seriously?!

And the Varia rebelled again...what's going on?

"Squally, Xanxus...what's going on...?"

And so...

'Well Chrome-chan, I'm your new Tutor but you'll have to let Mukuro-chan listen in too, so two-way psychic phone line please.' she instructed Chrome who nodded before looking at the boys. 'Oh, and Ken-chan and Chikusa-chan, you listen in too.'

'We're _boys_ , you can't call us with the -chan suffix!' Ken sputtered in protest.

'You're younger than me so I can call you -chan as much as I like.' Reines stuck her tongue at him childishly. 'Now then...I shall tell you about Flames, shall I? It has everything to do with what I'll teach you. But first...you three need a bath. Flora Scourgify' she said as with a snap of her fingers, she cast a cold, modified Scourgify on them with water and bubbles that smelled real good, and scrubbed them AND their clothes head to toe, even where the sun don't shine. Once its done its job, the bubbles disappeared, leaving their hair a mess to which, she lent them combs.

'W-what was that?!' Ken yelped, pretty much the spokesperson for his quieter companions.

'A magic spell that gives you a bath anywhere, anytime. But only my people can do that though. Everyone else in this world are humans who are capable of being Flame Users so let's go back to that.' she said as it perturbed the younger teens that she's not completely human. 'First, I'll awaken your ability to use it. I heard that only high-ranking Mafioso who are trusted enough by their boss are granted access to the training of flames. Thus in every Mafia Organization, its literally a 'Jewel Selection' and a competition to earn the boss' favor. However what they don't know is that Flame Training is a privilege given only to the most loyal and trustworthy. So its existence is mostly a secret.' she told them seriously. 'I learned it from Iemitsu-san but I've been using flames since I was seven before I found out what it really is years later. Some awaken on their own, some need a little push.'

'Heee...'

'Let's begin shall we? Chrome-chan is partially-awakened as Mukuro-chan is uh...somewhere...' Reines shuddered as she had heard of Vendicare as the boys weren't too happy about that. 'To be a fully-awakened Flame User, a Master must be in close contact with a student and awaken their ability by giving them 'a push' of Wave Energy. Once I give you that very push, you are to focus on keeping it flowing within your body until your bodies fully acclimated and adapted. You are to keep doing that job as I lecture you about Dying Will Flames, the power of the Mafia.'

She taught them all about the flames as Squalo taught her...and in ways it can be used as he said the Varia discovered, and some things she herself discovered.

'Chrome-chan and Mukuro-chan are both Mist-types, but we have no way of telling what you are unless we gain access to Training Flame Rings only Mafia High-Ranking Officers have. There are only two classes of Flames that are easy to discover...the Sky and Mist Flames. There's always a sign for both. Skies are naturals in attracting people...and Mists are always psychic and often on accident, project images. A sign that their talents are based on illusions.'

'Since Chrome-chan received training from Mukuro-chan, I will focus on making you increase your power and your mental and spiritual strength through meditation. Because in an illusion battle, your fight is to ensnare the other with your power...and its game over if you are caught. That is why you must be strong in mind, spirit and heart.' For now, we will go to Namimori and put you boys in an apartment, while Chrome-chan must live with Tsuna-chan or Kyo-chan, and attend school due to her status as Guardian in Mukuro-chan's place. She must be always near her Sky. But you boys...do you want to go to school?' she asked the boys...who snorted.

'We can't anyway.' said Chikusa. 'In society, we do not exist. We are essentially 'nobodies'. We only became somebodies due to our desire for revenge but that's as far as it goes. We'd rather be on our own.'

'I see...then Chrome-chan, while I'm not into doing illegal stuff, things must be done for you three to have a standard of living. Maintain the focus and meditation exercises...and Mukuro-chan, switch with Chrome-chan. We have a job.' she said as Mukuro took over. 'One, finding the boys a decent 2LDK Apartment. Two, furnish said apartment and three, everytime the landlord will come knocking, he'll always think you guys paid up. As for grocery shopping...since I don't know if illusions show up on camera, the boys will have to damage the CCTV Wires before you guys move in and steal as many foodstuff as possible. Not only that, steal cookware too and other household necessities since its important that you appear normal to people.'

'It seems we'll get quite busy...' Mukuro remarked with a resigned sigh, mushroom-shaped breath cloud coming out of his mouth.

'Preparing to have good living standards means we WILL get busy!' said Reines wryly. 'And we'll have to steal clothes and shoes for the boys too you know. They can't wear the same things forever, that's insane!' she nagged them. 'So we'll be raiding for several days, tops! Oh man, I just hope my mother doesn't find out I'm helping in a huge robbery or I'm grounded forever!' she wailed.

'Aren't you mafia?'

'No I'm not! I'm a civilian until that man roped me into the mafia just for having flames! I'm a College Student you know!'

xxx

Mukuro, Chikusa and Ken swore off shopping FOREVER.

The first in order, was finding a suitable apartment, and controlling the landlady. Second, Cookware, third, Hygiene and Toiletry, fourth, household cleaning products and items, fifth, furniture, sixth, electronics and seventh, appliances...with the actual challenges being clothes and shoes.

At the clothing store, she taught the boys how to match clothes with accessories and shoes in order to look good. While Ken and Chikusa actually took something, all Mukuro did was look. Its not like he can wear anything new while stuck in a fish tank, can he?

All that work gave them Shoppingphobia. That, and they have to spice up their living quarters.

xxx

Days after the Shopping Raid...

To say Chrome was nervous is an understatement.

She's inside the Sawada Residence.

To say that Iemitsu is a spectacular liar impressed Tsuna who was horrified that his father came home with a girl wearing Reines' old clothes, while his mother and Bianchi fawned over the new girl!

'Chrome-chan came from a really bad family and she lost her left eye from there.' he said. 'A teenaged girl was protecting her and I just can't leave the girls alone, so I called the Police and took the whole matter to court, getting custody of Chrome-chan. The teenage girl was a college student who had to be hospitalized so the parents are paying her bills and Chrome-chan's our daughter now!' said Iemitsu cheerfully. 'Tsuna, you have a little sister so take good care of her!'

'E-eh? Uhm...OK...b-but where did you meet Chrome-chan?' Tsuna blurted out incredulously.

'In America of course! I was there to deliver reports about the job!'

Tsuna later learned she's his Mist Guardian who is also Reines' Student, and his big sis is in town!

"Kyo-chan will flip his lid as soon as I find that guy!"

xxx

The New Apartment...

'Whoa! I can't believe it! You guys live here now?' Tsuna gawked at the huge, spacey apartment as Chrome took him there.

'Under her insistence.' said Ken with a grunt, still exhausted while pointing a finger at Reines who was cooking in the kitchen.

'Oneechan!' Tsuna gasped out as Reines turned to see her grown-up student, with a child sitting on his head!

'Oh my! My cute Tsuna-chan, a young man!' Reines squealed happily before hugging him, ignoring the infant on his head. 'But you didn't bring Kyo-chan with you? Seeing both of you would be great!'

'Erm, he's uh...occupied.' Tsuna stammered out. 'With Dino-san and I don't know where they are. He's not even answering any of my calls!' Tsuna pouted petulantly.

'Oh dear, his inner bloodlust must have been jump started by whoever that is, knowing our little birdie.' Reines sighed. 'Did he at least, cool down compared to years ago?'

'If any, he got worse, since we spar everyday and now we're pretty much equal in level he wanted a stronger opponent and Dino-san fits the bill...as long as Romario's with him.'

'Humm...then we'll have to rectify that, won't we?' Reines' eyes shone with a glint as she took out a wooden doll with ball joints...and it grew as big as an adult. 'You will be using this toy. Its been programmed with my skill level. The password is your name so its easy enough. Once its activated, it WILL attack you and its your sparring buddy. Saying your name again will turn it off and shrink to pocket-size.' she instructed before smiling a saccharine smile. 'But just think. Considering your situation in life now, saying your name will get you attacked by your training dummy no matter who says it. Won't that be fun?'

When her words sunk in, Tsuna squeaked in fear at the mere idea of a trigger-happy training dummy, Chrome PITIED him, Reborn smirked.

'I think we'll get along just fine.' he said. 'I'll try...'

'DO IT OUTSIDE!'


	16. Ring Battles

Ring Battles

While Reborn enjoyed torturing Tsuna with the training dummy...

Chrome on the other hand, has a different training.

While on Flame Flow Meditation...

She's watching anime. A Darkstalkers OAV in fact!

'Erm...this is training?' Chrome, Ken and Chikusa sweatdropped.

'You watch the characters on screen. Particularly HOW they fight for you to get some ideas from for your illusions.' Reines chimed as they were in her old bedroom in the Sawada Residence that's now being remodeled for Chrome, and Reines and the boy had to come in invisible. 'We'll play Playstation Games too! Every morning we watch TV and play games for you to get inspired! Afternoon till sundown you actually train using what you studied and you'll be fighting me. Use your illusions to keep me away. As an illusionist you also have to think fast while conjuring just as fast. I taught you how to access your flames and combining them with Illusions to make it really exist in reality, not just in our heads so you'll be practicing until two days before the big day.'

'Uh...'

Needless to say, Chrome has the least painful training of all, while the boys are getting quite the beatings...and that's an understatement. For the boys, watching TV FINALLY made sense when they have to fight in the first afternoon. Chrome is using what she's watched against Reines in a bid to keep her away which was the goal.

And since carrying her power source, the Trident is impractical in a fight as she even barely knows how to fight with it, Reines suggested to Mukuro that until Chrome learns how to be an expert-to-mastery in spears, the Trident should be a necklace or an earring in form. Its clearly a glaring weakness the other side won't hesitate to exploit and Reines feared for Chrome's Illusion Organs. Mukuro agreed if only out of logic and she made a point. Chrome just started a month and half ago.

Not only that, Reines made Chrome take numerous Potions for her own good. Considering she lives with the Sawadas, she must eat a lot as her influence on Nana's mind is still on that she must cook healthy. Chrome is a tad too skinny, so she wanted Chrome to stuff herself till she's bloated for her to gain some weight. Same goes for the boys who had to learn how to cook and take care of the house from Reines by Information Implant as she can't be in Japan for too long. She took almost a month off in guise of 'Family Issues'.

That, and she scolded the boys for eating Chewing Gum.

'Are you crazy?! You don't eat chewing gum!' she shrieked angrily as she was mortified when she found out what they eat for snacks. 'Your bodies can't digest chewing gum! The reason why its for sale as a candy is because you suck on its flavoring until it no longer has flavor and then you spit it out! Gum can't be digested, instead it moves into our intestines until it can be passed out by pooping! But in worst case scenarios, too much gum can cause Constipation by blockaging!' she cried as she practically took them outside to where there's a park, and she essentially emptied their intestines of its contents of...feces and bulging gum pieces, and it horribly stinks that they had to run for it before they gag. And since Chrome has illusionary organs, its still inside her so she has to be cleaned up too.

Needless to say she had to teach them about 'snacking'.

'At least Mukuro-chan eats only chocolate, I have no worries about his insides.' Reines grumbled.

'Well, its his favorite food.' Chikusa pointed out. 'Particularly the dark ones.'

'Chocolate is healthy if dark chocolate so at least he gets some nutrition! You two idiots, until I taught you cooking, are a total zero in the nutrition levels with too much sugar! Until you're 20 years old, eat healthy! You've had your years of junk food! Chrome-chan if you catch them eating Junk Food instead of Healthy Rehabilitation, Batsu Game!' she instructed her main pupil of the three.

'Ehhhhh?!'

Needless to say, Reines was very, very strict.

When the Varia came after getting pissy about getting tricked into getting fakes...

Iemitsu paid Reines a visit.

'How goes Chrome's education?' Iemitsu asked her as he visited her in the apartment.

'Well, its easier to train Illusionists. All they needed is Inspiration and utilizing said inspiration proficiently and skillfully. To that end I introduced her to anime and videogames to get ideas from.' she chuckled. 'But still, can't you get her in surgery sometime soon to get herself a real eye and abdominal organs? If they figure out her weakness, they'll use that weakness to cause her illusion organs to disappear and we all know that.'

'The problem is compatibility.' Iemitsu sighed.

'Just kill off the mother and make it look like an accident.' Reines told him coldly. 'I for one, am not sorry to see her go when Mukuro-chan told me how Chrome-chan came to be in his care.' Reines growled, seething. 'I can't believe it. Such parents existed.'

'Well, not all kids are lucky to have loving, doting parents at birth you know.' Iemitsu said mournfully. 'But still, killing off a celebrity through an accident eh? We can certainly do that but we have to make sure of certain medical factors otherwise her death is a waste.'

'That's your doctor's job. He's a pro isn't he?'

'I'll talk Shamal into doing it. I'll watch your training this afternoon since I already saw the others.'

'Alright. Afternoon as we watch anime and play games in the morning.'

When afternoon came, Iemitsu watched from afar as Chrome focused on keeping Reines away using what she learned from tv and games, and Reines was assaulting her with various fire attacks, while flying using Sky Flames.

'Goodness gracious, kids these days...' Iemitsu shook his head in bemusement. 'Scary kids. Not like in my days.'

By sundown...the teens are understandably exhausted.

Iemitsu still can't believe she's 'just a civilian' when she trained Tsuna underhandedly with his flames, and created his training dummy. But other than her unusual abilities, she really isn't affiliated to anybody by identity or even code. At schools she's been to, she doesn't really have friends even though she was surrounded by loads of people!

Perhaps its to protect her true nature but it does not change the fact that just like him, she is a lonely Sky.

xxx

'Dear oh dear...' Reines tut-tutted as while exhausted flame-wise, her magic is very full. Which is why she could heal Tsuna's atrocious-looking bruises and injuries made by her dummy. 'Maybe my dummy is too much for you at this point?'

'N-no, neechan...' Tsuna gasped out as he was brought to her by Reborn and Basil. 'Kyo-chan...hits harder than this.' Reines' eyes slightly widened. 'Its weak.'

'I see...he is your Cloud after all...Clouds are truly scary in battle if the power is used right.' said Reines as her magic quickly restored him to Reborn, Basil and the Kokuyo Gang's amazement. In just three seconds flat, he's OK. Even his clothes are fixed, and she used Flora Scourgify on him that gave him a bath.

'A-amazing...' Basil choked out, wide-eyed. 'And Sawada-dono destroyed the training dummy too...'

'And that was my greatest work too.' the blonde pouted. 'For now, rest and recuperate even if I healed your body.' Reines instructed. 'A human can only regenerate in a certain few times...otherwise, too much will cost you some of your lifespan next. I hear you mastered something family-exclusive only? Work on mastering it for now.'

'Eh? But I already mastered it.' Tsuna pointed out.

'Mastery and mastering are two different things. Mastery means perfecting it, and mastering means making the technique truly yours. As in performing it without trouble or lag in time. Those are differences.' Reines patiently explained. 'Off you go now, Tsuna-chan. But two days before you fight, you are not to do a thing for full recovery. Got it?'

'OK.'

'I told Chrome-chan to do the same thing, after we got wind by mental peeking when her fight is.' Reines continued as Reborn got interested.

'Will you tell us the order, Reines?' Reborn asked her.

'Sun. Lightning. Storm. Rain. Mist. Cloud. Sky. In that order. Do you know who's who and what they can do to help the children out, baby-chan?' Reines asked Reborn. 'The kids need all hands now as Iemitsu-san told me a lot of things...so this is worrying. Naturally I swore Omerta because I don't want to die.'

'This...is bad...' Tsuna swore. 'A freaking 5 years old boy is my Lightning...' he whimpered.

'And who's dumb enough to suggest an infant?'

'My dad!' Tsuna wailed in freakout.

'My. goodness.' Reines swore. 'Bring me the child tomorrow. Tell me all about your Lightning...'

Needless to say, after Tsuna told her Lambo's personality, Reines did a double face-palm, summoned a bottle of scotch from the kitchen, and downed it straight from the bottle to Tsuna, Basil and Chrome's disbelief, while Ken and Chikusa stared, wide-eyed and Reborn...stared. In amusement.

'Stupidity has its limits but apparently, two people on your side broke the Stupidity Scale off-charts!' she growled with a swore, slamming the butt of the bottle on the coffee table. 'Chrome-chan, we'll have to control the brat and his future brat! We'll take the Ten Year Bazooka to to give instructions to the Future Older Selves to deal with teenage Lambo. We'll do it tomorrow!'

And so...upon meeting Lambo...

'Ne ne, is there really candy here?' Lambo, age 6 asked them hopefully, but Chrome immediately took control of Lambo, implanting survival instincts and skills in him as Reines instructed while she froze him. She then took the Ten Year Bazooka out of Lambo's hair.

'Tsuna-chan, have a fun trip to the future~' Reines chimed cheerfully as she shot Tsuna who squeaked in disbelief.

KA-BOOM!

And he's replaced with his older self who wore a black suit and tie.

'Oh my.' he said sheepishly. 'At least its one way to be legally-late for a meeting.'

'Eh?!'

On the other hand to Reborn upon seeing the Vongola Sky Ring on Tsuna's finger...it means they've won.

xxx

The Future...

Tsuna froze as he found himself standing alongside Adult Versions of Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Chrome and Hibari.

'Wha?!'

'Juudaime! The kid version!' Gokudera yelped as they all gaped at 14 years old Tsuna. 'Did that stupid cow shoot you by accident?! We really need to be in the meeting room soon!'

'Actually this time we did it on purpose.' said Tsuna sheepishly. 'We have a favor to ask of you guys. Especially Chrome-chan. Its about Lambo's fight in the Lightning Battles.'

'Ohhhh!'

'We remember that one.' said Yamamoto with a wince, as Tsuna gave Gokudera a notepad.

'My other tutor who is not Reborn strongly protested a six years old child participating but we and I assume you as well had no choice in the matter back then...but this time, we got a way out to help Lambo out. Only you guys will read what's in that notepad. No one else.' he instructed as Gokudera carefully took it as if it was chinaware.

'Hai!'

'But Tsunayoshi...' Hibari loomed behind him with a glower, making Tsuna meep. 'Why are you wearing the Disciplinary Committee Uniform?'

'Er, its in the notepad too.' said Tsuna sheepishly. 'Its a long explanation that will go beyond five minutes...and also, please help the me of this timeline. You'll understand why when you read it because its from Start-to-Finish. It seems the me of this world is different from the me of my world...if Kyo-chan is surprised why am I wearing the Committee Uniform.' he sighed as Hibari twitched at being called 'Kyo-chan'. 'I also included some photos in as a just incase because oneechan figured we might be different in the future as a just incase...and she was right.'

'You have a sister?!' Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei yelped, wide-eyed.

'Oh, I'm an only child but this girl, older than Kyo-chan by two years is a big sister to me and my only friend when I was a child.' Tsuna said with a sad smile. 'And she helped me more than I realized without my knowing. Again, read the notepad. All of you except for Lambo.' and he was replaced by his adult self.

'Juudaime, how's the past?! It somehow seems different!' Gokudera cried as Tsuna looked serious.

'Yes. It appears the past changed in some way. In fact, Chrome lives with my family and Ken and Chikusa lives in an apartment in Namimori, not in Kokuyo Land.'

'Eh?!' Chrome gasped out. 'How did that happen?!'

'We can only find out when we read this notepad later.' said Gokudera, tucking the notepad into his coat. 'And to think we'll be itching to know during a three-hours long meeting! This is gonna suck!' he complained in frustration.

They sported gloomy clouds while Hibari just looked irritated.

Well, they later got one big whammy when in Tsuna's office, Gokudera read that notepad aloud to his boss and fellow Guardians.

By the time he was done, they were in utter disbelief.

'S-seriously...?' Tsuna croaked out, wide-eyed. For one, his younger self has it worse, and he's somehow best friends with Hibari of all people?!

'Holy cow...we need to get you medically-flame-checked, Sawada!' Ryohei cried in alarm, horrified that their boss and friend is running around while chained down! No wonder he's a no-good and clumsy!

'We need to look for this woman.' said Gokudera, showing a photo of a young Tsuna with young Reines and teenage Tsuna with adult Reines. 'Reines Potter huh? If she's different in the past, she must be different in our era too! We gotta look for her pronto! Chrome, watch out for Lambo! He definitely ain't gonna take jobs for a while!'

xxx

Back to the past...

'I'm back!' Tsuna chimed but Reines and Chrome were STARING. 'W-what?'

'M-my cute student! Became one hunk of a man in the future~' Reines squealed, glomping the teenager with Reborn having to dodge because he didn't want to get tackled along too. 'Kyaaa! I want to see adult Kyo-chan too!'

'Eh?! What did I look like?! Show me!' Tsuna cried excitedly as Chrome showed him an illusion of adult Tsuna. Tsuna gaped, admiring his adult self. 'I became like _that_ someday?! Wow!' he exclaimed, astonished and amazed.

'You got a long way to go before you become like that!' Reborn snorted. 'Hard work is needed!'

For one, he can't pick on Tsuna like he used to because the blonde girl is overprotective of Tsuna who's not above turning him to stone if necessary for just hurting him in her presence.

Iemitsu warned him that much.

Tsuna is basically raised by her until she included Hibari in after all.

And so, when the big days came as the last three fights are her students...she transformed into her Animagus Form...a Bengal Cat with vivid green eyes. She would watch as a cat to avoid getting found out.

In Chrome's Fight...

She came dressed in cosplay, with bat wings on her back! She's dressed in a black dress with another layer skirt an inch longer which was a lighter shade of purple than her stockings which was purple fishnets. The skirts were cut in petal shapes. On her arms and chest were black criss-cross strips and a wiry choker on her neck. For footwear she wore boots. However its nearly backless and the top is low-cut. Her eyepatch is a purple star.

'C-Chrome-chan, what's with that outfit...?' Tsuna sweatdropped as Chrome arrived with the other boys.

'It looks cute.'

'Cute?! If I'm your dad, there's no way I'd let you out of the house wearing that thing!' Tsuna sputtered worriedly. 'That's too revealing!' he cried in protest.

'I think its not...' Chrome blinked owlishly, seeing nothing wrong with it due to her lacking in social graces and norms due to her previous life of isolation.

'It is!'


	17. Misty Debut

Misty Debut

To say Chrome is nervous is an understatement.

Unlike everyone, this is her first fight ever.

Mukuro promised her that he will take over should the Arcobaleno starts getting serious as a serious Arcobaleno means he'll have to fight dirty and Mukuro knows fighting dirty best. Right now, she is being underestimated for her looks alone.

With confidence, she stepped forward.

'Uhhh Sawada? Who's she?' Ryohei asked, curious.

'She's my new sister, Chrome-chan. Its a long story.' said Tsuna. 'She'll be going to school with us soon.' he told them. Unlike the others, Gokudera knew in advance because he always visits his house to check on him, hoping his sister hasn't poisoned him yet and apparently, he caught up with Japanese Culture and learned what a 'Yandere' is, which described his sister to a tee. Not that Tsuna can blame him.

The only reason he's still alive is because Vongola will not hesitate to rain hell on her and their family in Italy(Gokudera is from a Mafia Family too) before they let the Vindice take her to Vendicare where she'll spend the rest of her life in. If he wasn't Vongola's heir, she would have pulled all stops for sure and Reborn will allow it under excuse of training unless he absolutely has to step in. Jerk. At this rate before he's twenty, he'll grow gray hair dammit.

'The wings sure are convincingly real though.' Ryohei whistled. Sawada's new sister is so cute and innocent-looking but unlike his sister who was all sunshine and daisies, to him, her kind of innocence was comparable to that of a baby's.

He would know since he played with baby Kyoko when his mom was busy with chores.

The battle begin with Chrome flying at Mammon, and began with a jab...that somehow turned her entire lower right arm into a pointy, spinning drill that Mammon dodged. She made several more quick jabs that the Arcobaleno dodged with afterimages to get behind her, but her purple hair elongated to wrap around him tightly before tossing him up, and prepared for a special attack: Brilliant Shower which is essentially several purplish-pink bat-shaped energy projectiles flying at a fast speed to hit Mammon. But he countered with ice magic, creating an ice field and freezing her bats.

'I suppose you're good enough, BUT!' Mammon barked as he created an icy blizzard that froze her into an icy pillar. 'Not good enough!'

'Um...wrong target.' the ice shattered and Chrome was behind Mammon in an instant and when Mammon turned to look, a very toothy maw opened and swallowed him but Mammon burst out, and began his counterattack with thorny rose vines that tightly wrapped around her enough to draw blood, making her wince in pain.

'Chrome!' Tsuna cried in horror.

'...I really...don't like...pointy things...' she choked out as she turned her whole body to steel, and did a very disturbing illusion of her being extremely muscular to bust her way out of her situation.

'Yuk!' Gokudera went blue at the cringe-worthy illusion, and he wasn't the only one.

'A cute girl in a macho body-builder's body is wrong...just wrong.' Yamamoto shuddered.

'Well, illusions are supposed to freak their audience out. But I gotta admit, its my first time seeing something like this myself.' Reborn mused thoughtfully.

'Reborn, who the heck taught that girl, kora?!' Colonello shuddered, Sure his girlfriend is a bit muscular but seeing that size on who's supposed to be a skinny widdle teenager is just so wrong!

'Well, someone who has wacky ideas, but those very wacky ideas turned out to be highly-effective.' came his answer.

Said someone was behind them, inwardly snickering as a cat.

'Phew.' and she slapped Mammon away, only to slap a clone and Mammon started making impaling spikes aimed to kill her, but she turned into a frog and hopped over the spikes. before changing back to normal. She then made a Piranha Plant(complete with the green pipe) that snapped him up. Mammon countered with another Piranha Plant and managed to tear off one of her wings.

'I'll get serious now! It seems you're not just an illusionist they quickly cooked up.' said Mammon as his attacks got more intense. He also thought it was pretty stupid of her to focus her strength in her wings as he's able to take it for himself upon tearing it off. The air got colder, and there's a fierce rain of icicles and its raining _sideways_! Chrome gulped. If that hit her...she quickly conjured a flamethrower with power enough to melt them. But since half her wings is gone, half her power is gone as she focused her powers there as it makes physical shapeshifting easier. Her only fortune was her life support was on her left ear.

But the icicles still got through, and she used Overheat to protect herself to melt what gets through and she barely makes it.

"I gotta hurry...with half my power gone since he ate it, I can't make large-scale attacks anymore...I got too careless." Chrome thought mopingly. "I need more training."

 **Its starting, dear Chrome.** Mukuro told her as from her eye, he could feel the change in the Arcobaleno's level that will not bode well for his host who just recently started while he has several years(and reincarnation cycles) to work on.

"You'll take over now?"

 **Yes. He's still beyond your paygrade. You barely survived those icicles and the next few will really kill. I'll take over.**

"OK." and Chrome allowed him to take over, as he created a real illusion of himself over her body and using her energy to do so just so he has his own energy for the battle.

When the icicle onslaught was over...

The cold mist started to clear...only to reveal Rokudo Mukuro.

'Wha?!'

'M-Mukuro?!' Tsuna yelped in disbelief. 'Y-you're really here...Rokudo Mukuro!'

'What?! That bastard is here?!' Gokudera swore warily as Yamamoto gulped. He sure hasn't forgotten what happened!

'...who's that?' Ryohei blinked owlishly, the only one other of the boys who never got the chance to meet and fight Mukuro thus never really has a grudge with him.

'Kufufufufu...'

Mammon frowned as he dodged hi-speed arrows aimed at him. 'Hmph!'

'...it has been a while, Sawada Tsunayoshi.' Mukuro purred, dressed in a stylish leather coat with matching pants, a black undershirt, some gloves on his hands and a plethora of manly accessories that went well with his outfit, and his footwear were combat boots.

'...who's that, kora?' Colonello asked Reborn.

'Our real Mist Guardian, Rokudo Mukuro.' said Reborn. 'Chrome is his substitute...for obvious reasons. So in a way, Tsuna has two Mist Guardians but Mukuro was our first choice.'

'...eh...? The girl turned into a guy!' Belphegor commented. 'Is crossdressing a trend in this country now?'

'Rokudo...Mukuro? I've heard of that name.' Mammon mused thoughtfully. 'Not only that, a recent change of Vendicare's data that came along with it as well. It seems that five years ago, you began a reign of blood, killing famiglia after famiglia with your two subordinates. But the groups you killed off were weak and small-time anyway but you progressed to higher prey...until one day, the Cavalieri Famiglia is extinguished...and Rokudo Mukuro finally showed his face. A young teenager but years later, you've gained infamy _for duping even the Vindice at a very young age_...' this surprised the Varia, Cervello and Colonello. '...because the Rokudo Mukuro was a man named Lancia whom you controlled as your patsy for your crimes. You are now in prison yourself while Lancia is exonerated. Pretty ironic isn't it?'

'I suppose so.' Mukuro snorted. 'But I really couldn't care less as my hatred of your kind knows no bounds...that I really don't care what happens to me afterwards.' he said with a dark smile. 'All I want...is your blood flowing out of your corpses until the day I die myself.'

'Then shall we arrange that?' Mammon sneered.

'Its you who will die.' Mukuro sneered back as he conjured his trident from Chrome's earring. 'I'm already in prison anyway so I don't care if I am to kill you today.'

'I'd love to see you try.'

Chaos ensued between two powerful illusionists and its clear that Mukuro was stronger than Chrome...by several factors.

'Er, Sawada...what's going on?' the words of the Mists were greatly confusing Ryohei. 'Someone just my age in prison already?'

'...Mukuro...he and his two subordinates greatly hate the Mafia with a good reason...' said Tsuna. 'While we enjoyed our lives in Elementary School and home with our families...they endured day after day of painful human experimentations in a bid to turn them and other more children into human weapons. And the procedures may as well be torture.' he explained as he recalled what Ken angrily told them in Kokuyo Land months back. His words caused Reines to bristle, the hairs on her cat form raising at her anger. 'Lots of children died in those experiments...their siblings, cousins...even children picked off the streets from many countries...and there are only three survivors...and it was Mukuro who killed them all himself when he snapped when its only three of them left, using the very powers he was implanted with.' he finished softly. 'He's the only child of Estraneo left while Ken and Chikusa were orphans in Japan taken by them.'

'They know nothing but darkness, hatred, pain, desperation, grief, blood and death.' Reborn added. 'You can say that they live off hatred and hatred is in their very blood. They will not stop as long as the mafia is alive...however right now, we managed to convince them on our side by protecting his two subordinates while he is in prison in exchange for being Tsuna's Guardian. Mukuro...he basically used himself as bait to let them escape and now those two are under our protection. We made a deal with the Vindice...that as long as those boys behave while Mukuro is in his position, they will be untouched.'

'Oh...' Ryohei could barely imagine such a picture himself as a few seconds into thinking of it terrified him.

Kids just his age had hell on earth while they lived in happy homes.

It terrified and horrified him.

Mukuro was more ruthless and cruel in fights...and it showed.

He created hellish environments, and is very fond of using grass, fire, ice, poison and ghost pokemon attacks when the opportunity arises. And both are aiming to kill indeed.

'Is that all you've got?' Mukuro drawled. 'At this rate you're not even worth my entertainment.'

'Just because I played around a little and you think you have the upper-hand!' Mammon spat. 'I'll show you my true power!' and his cloak flared, showing an indigo-colored pacifier. 'Don't get cocky with me!' and he sent more clones at Mukuro who slashed them all with his trident as his right eye glowed with number 5 showing in his pupil.

'So weak...if you're still sticking to parlor tricks, I might as well wrap things up.' Mukuro sneered mockingly. His answer to that, was a distorting world. The Gym is disappearing into what looks like a red-and-black dimension.

'An illusionist who resorts to combat is heresy!' Mammon snarled. 'I denounce you as an illusionist!'

'That's only the cry of someone who's about to lose.' Mukuro smirked.

The younger of the two knew he is winning.

He was by far, the crueler and more imaginative of the pair.

To be an illusionist, one must be creative and imaginative and so far, Mammon used the same things over and over it was boring.

'That pacifier...so he's still alive!' Colonello exclaimed as said pacifier glowed for Mammon to gain more power for his illusions.

'And by the looks of things, he's getting serious as Mukuro pushed him this far. What a terrifying kid.' Reborn remarked as the teenagers, Levi and Belphegor are starting to get mentally ill.

'Illusion Poisoning is beginning, kora!' Colonello frowned.

'Well, they've been exposed to it since Chrome's battle.' said Reborn.

'You mean seeing Illusions for so long causes this?' Reines asked him while floating herself. She also changed her voice to a squeaky voice.

'Aa. They've been continuously-affected since this fight started and Illusions directly affect our mind and brain. Only one with a strong mind can resist Illusion Poisoning.' Reborn told her. 'Illusionists are naturally-resistant while others...have to work on it.'

'Geh?! The cat can talk?!' Colenello gawked, his eyes bugging out at the floating adult Bengal Cat.

'Details, details.' both Reborn and Reines droned airily.

'Heee? You're finally getting serious? But I also haven't gotten serious.' Mukuro smirked as hellfire pillars shot out of nowhere.

'Muu! S-such strong illusions...where did you learn all this?!'

'Fufu...from hell.' came the mocking answer.

'Don't fuck with me!' Mammon snapped as he turned the pillars to ice and cloned himself again to assault Mukuro en masse, and he twirled his trident at high speeds to make an impromptu shield while destroying the clones, but Mammon slipped through.

'Got you!' and he wrapped Mukuro in a purple cloak, and his salamander halo grew large with spikes to impale the center of the cloak.

Seconds later, the purple prison shuddered,

'What the?!' Mukuro's trappings exploded and he himself is wrapped in Lotus Flower vines.

'Descend into hell...and return...' and he held up the two ring halves he now possessed.

'Impossible!' Levi gasped out. 'That Mammon is...!'

'Oh, I have to rejoin this, right?' Mukuro asked the stunned judges.

'Erm, yes...'

'Don't get cocky...' Mammon gasped out. 'I'm not done with you yet!'

'You do know this, right?' said Mukuro as he vanished. 'The very basics. When your illusions are countered by another's...it means you lost control on your own perception.' he said as he controlled Fantasma into strangling Mammon.

'Fantasma no! Stop!' Mammon choked out as he struggled from getting choked.

'I should show you what true power is.' Mukuro then destroyed Mammon's illusionary dimension, replaced by something even worse. An endless pit of darkness...and mangled-looking souls reaching out to them. 'This, is my world!' the souls grabbed Mammon and stuffed themselves in him, causing him to be grotesquely inflated. 'Kuhahahaha! How does it feel, Arcobaleno? This world of mine?!'

'NO! STOP!' he cried panickingly. 'I'M GOING TO DIIEEEE!'

'You lost because of one reason alone... _I was your opponent_.' came his cold voice as a giant red glowing pupil with a kanji for six in its middle showing in that darkness illusion.

And Mammon shrieked in agony as he blew up. The illusion dimension also disappeared.

'Well, that went well.' said Mukuro, showing the whole Mist Ring in his hand, which he wore.

'Mammon has been defeated.' The Cervello declared. 'The winner of this match is Chrome Dokuro.'

'That Viper was...' Colonello choked out.

'Ripped to pieces...' Belphegor chuckled gleefully.

'Mukuro...you didn't have to go that far...' Tsuna stammered out feebly.

'Kufufufu...still showing sympathy to enemies as always. Naive as usual.' but that was what Mukuro liked about him anyway. 'But you don't have to worry. He kept enough energy to escape from the very beginning. He's probably hiding right now.'

'Gola Mosca...after the contest battles are over...eliminate Mammon.' came Xanxus' cold order. Gola Mosca exhaled steam from its tubes in response.

'My my, you truly are of the mafia's dark side, Xanxus.' Mukuro purred. 'Even I am in awe of the scheme you cooked up.' Xanxus gave him a cold stare as Mukuro turned to walk away. 'Well, I'm not such a nice person either so I could care less what happens...but you really shouldn't look down on the weaker-looking candidate. He may just surprise you despite how he looks.'

'You bastard, how dare you show your face here?!' Gokudera growled, dynamites at the ready.

'Hold it, Gokudera!' Yamamoto yelped. 'Chrome! Don't forget Chrome!' as far as Yamamoto understood it, Chrome's body is under control for Mukuro to come here!

'That's a nice vigilant attitude.' Mukuro smiled. 'But I have no intention of being friendly with the Mafia either...I'm only sticking around...so that I may possess that body of yours one day, Sawada Tsunayoshi.'

'You bastard!' Gokudera was close to blowing up but Tsuna was another matter.

His intuition told him 'He's lying.'

'I-in any case...thank you.' he said as Mukuro sighed.

'I'm a little tired now...' and he collapsed, fading away, and Chrome was back without her wings, fast asleep.

'Chrome!' Tsuna cried as he picked Chrome up. He has seen everything. What happened around last month for Mukuro...and Chrome.

'Take her home, Tsuna.' said Reborn. 'I'll just explain away to maman.'

'Uhm...right...but what about her organs?' Tsuna asked him worriedly.

'Its OK. Her power source wasn't damaged and Mukuro still maintains it.' said Reborn, eyeing the Trident.

'...there are now three wins and three losses on both sides.' the Cervello declared. 'We will continue with the next battle. The last battle of the Guardians will be between the Guardians of Cloud.'

'Its finally Kyo-chan's turn.' said Tsuna as out by the riverbank that night...Hibari sneezed.

'Its your turn tomorrow.' said Dino. 'Are you up to it?'

'Of course.' Hibari said coolly with a smirk. 'I hope they're fun toys.'

Dino sweatdropped.

'T-Toys...?'

xxx

After they left the gym...

'What do you think, Reines?' Reborn spoke when they're quite far away from school. He was deeply thinking about Xanxus' overconfidence from earlier. To the others' disbelief, Reines WAS the cat.

'WHA?!'

'R-Reine-neechan can become a cat?!' Tsuna's eyes bugged out from shock. Many eyes nearly-popped out too!

'Details details.' said Reines airily. 'But as for what I think...the next battle is a trap for all of us.'

'A trap?' Tsuna croaked out.

'Yes...Sky Flames are within Gola Mosca.' said Reines. 'Gola Mosca is a machine that runs on flame energy, not electricity...and Skies are super-rare in this world...so who is the nearest Sky available who is an easy picking? That person is the trap if we are ever to hurt him while fighting Gola Mosca...and given the Mist Battle before the Cloud and revelation of Vendicare...whoever's inside must be pretty high up that killing them must be justified or else you'll get a nice free room in prison.'

'Is that so...' Reborn frowned. 'Where is this person located?'

'Where the left side of the chest is...that is where our trap is. I hope Kyo-chan will be OK...' said Reines worriedly. 'In the meantime I'll stay hiding. I'm still a civilian after all...' and she vanished.

'W-what is sheee?!' Gokudera's jaws dropped.

'Not even we know either.' said Reborn. 'We checked her background numerous times and we found nothing shady. But her powers are something loads of people will want to have in their bloodlines so she is hiding to avoid that scenario and adamant on being a civilian for the protection the status grants her. For now its her safest option. But still, she has abilities and resources we don't know of. She is more than just a Sky. She was able to turn into a cat, fly by herself...and access to medicine that is instantly effective in seconds...Chrome was once a skinny young short thing we can mistake as a grade 5 kid yet she was able to turn her into having a normal body for a teenager with one bottle alone.'

'Now that you mention it...' Tsuna frowned. 'She could fit into neechan's clothes and she's younger than us...'

'And to think after this, she has to endure surgery...'

'Surgery?!' the boys yelped.

'Yes, Surgery. For her to have real organs.' Reborn told them. 'You do realize that Chrome is living with a sword above her head? It was lucky Viper didn't realize where her weakness is, otherwise she'll be in trouble. The Trident is the power source for her organs which she wears as an earring under Reines' advice. If that was destroyed, she would be dying as her illusion organs disappear. Reines insisted on the surgery.'

'But where do we get the organs and the money for that?' Tsuna croaked out.

'Reines...doesn't take kindly to children who are hurt by adults.' Reborn told them. 'To an adult who dared to hurt a child, her cruel nature will come out. As soon as Mukuro told Reines Chrome's story...she basically asked your father to stage an accident for her mother so they can get the organs needed for Chrome's life. The entire abdominal organ sets, and the right eye.'

'You mean she hired Vongola to do a hit?!' to Gokudera, that was Mafia Language and his own words horrified the other boys.

'That's basically what it means.' said Reborn. 'Iemitsu has Shamal do the job.'

xxx

Shamal's Apartment...

'So I have to soak the organs in this solution for a day to reconstructure the whole thing?' Shamal whistled as Reines poured a potion into a large basin.

'Yes. That woman is in her thirties...and said organs are also in the same age. Not to mention a smoker. We had to clean the lungs too before we can soak it in here. If we soak it in for a day, it will be fully reconstructed by cellular level, and completely complement Chrome without fear of Organ Rejection.' Reines explained. 'This cost me quite the pretty penny since the stuff used to make it as well as service fees are ginormous.'

'I suppose it WILL be bad if we give a kid an adult's organs...in a few decades from now it's effects will show.' Shamal scratched his head. 'Moreover I'm not even sure what her mother's flame-type is. Another thing entirely.'

'Yes.'

'Seriously, tell me where you buy these things.'

'...you'll have to swear another form of Omerta for that.'

'...'

* * *

A:N- To Ginno Hoshi, your PM gave me great inspiration and the trigger for me to be able to continue Tranquil Princess. However, I cannot use the Shadow Balls as I am following Real-Time Timeline and Shadow Ball wasn't introduced until later seasons and in the first season, there's no such technique until Mewtwo used it in 'Mewtwo Strikes Back' but until the movie, no trainer has ever had their pokemon use that move. Maybe its introduced in that movie to give the move its debut before the Johto Arc. And again, Reines will remain hidden from 'two sides' until I decide to out her. Heehee. Again, thanks for lighting up my dimming light bulb!


	18. Prelude to Big Day

Prelude to Big Day

That night...

Tsuna was in deep thought.

Reborn was right.

His big sis hated it if children are hurt within her eyesight and hearing range. She would do what she could. He was the biggest example of that before Hibari came when she found out he's living alone with both parents working overseas in two different countries!

And now she hired his father to kill Chrome's mother to harvest organs from her for Chrome...and Reborn told him what happened to Chrome, and how she wound up being part of Mukuro's gang.

She was essentially abandoned to die by uncaring parents.

The mere thought horrified him.

xxx

The next morning, school...

Lunch Break...

'Neechan, you didn't tell me you can turn into a cat!' Tsuna exclaimed as he was enjoying petting Reines' cat form.

'Nyaaaa don't dooo that...' Reines purred with her back being rubbed. For a cat, a back rub feels damn good as well as being petted on the head!

'Are you a UMA?' Gokudera asked her excitedly with stars in his eyes.

'Noooo I'm not. I'm still an earthling you know.' Reines scoffed. 'But a rather different kind of earthling. Flame-using humans like you can't be the only ones different so shouldn't you be a UMA too?'

The boys paused.

'...she got you there! Haha!' Yamamoto laughed as Gokudera looked sheepish.

'But anyway neechan Chrome didn't go to school today...she used illusions to pretend to mom she did.' said Tsuna worriedly.

'You mean she played hooky?! Wow!' Yamamoto crowed, astonished.

'Ehh no boys, she went for her check up to prepare her for surgery tomorrow.' Reines told them. 'They have to make sure everything's a-ok.'

'Uhhhh surgery? For what?'

'Refilling her entire stomach area with appropriate abdominal organs and her right eye.'

The boys balked.

xxx

At the said hospital...

Chrome got poked with many instruments known to a Diagnosis Lab.

The thing is, its the MAFIA Diagnosis Lab. She has to see if she's compatible with the organs they found for her.

'Yep, we're all clear for tomorrow.' Shamal told her with a grin. 'I tested your compatibility for some organs we procured since we can't have half-a-teenager running around.' he told her.

'Uhm...but isn't surgery expensive?' Chrome croaked out, wide-eyed and freaking out. There's no way she can pay for that!

'Oh, its covered by the family, no sweat.' Shamal beamed. 'You'll be OK sweetie but you'll be asleep for a few hours tomorrow.'

'Uhm...OK...' Chrome gulped and she was sweating buckets nervously. 'I-I won't feel a thing?' the mere idea that she'd be cut open even if its for a good thing terrified her.

'Nope, you won't. That's what Morphine is for.' Shamal chuckled. 'That, and you'll be sleeping so when you wake up, you're a whole girl again with some stitches here and there, no biggie. Just don't get hurt for at least a month after we operate tomorrow!'

'Y-yessir...'

Chrome was feeling faint. Literally that Mukuro had to take over and Shamal was nervous because of his presence.

'...her fear was palpable all the way to Vendicare so now its my job to take her home, Trident Shamal.' Mukuro purred.

'Honestly, she should be more happy she's getting some stuffing in and Reines paid for that y'know.' Shamal scratched his head.

'Huh?' Mukuro blinked.

'Well, never piss off a Sky. Especially a Sky who is protective of kids no matter who you are as long as you're a kid.' Shamal chuckled. 'She has Sawada-the dad- ask me to put a hit on Chrome's ex-mom and filch off needed body parts off her for the kiddie's use. Since I'm treating a cutie, I'm treating for free and I get a hot date!' he said enthusiastically in an attempt to look and feel like a suave casanova. 'I'm too rich anyway, I just lack dating life!'

Mukuro gave him a bland, deadpan look.

Given the man's reputation, that date will NOT last long.

xxx

That night however, Hibari's turn came as they headed for school.

'Kyo-chan, Reine-neechan warned us about Gola Mosca...take care not to fall for that trap OK? Other than that have fun.' Tsuna told Hibari who stiffened at the mention of the name.

'?! She's here?!' Hibari's eyes widened, a reaction the other boys didn't see coming from the cold-hearted prefect.

'I wanted to tell you she's here but you wouldn't answer your phone.' Tsuna drawled. 'You're not even in our office and your house and she's here for several days now!'

To say that seeing Hibari of ALL people mope and sulk, complete with a depressed hitodama aura was a shock to the others. Reborn raised an eyebrow.

Well for Tsuna and Hibari, she was their big sister figure after years of loneliness and both greatly adored, admired, respected and loved her as if she was the only parental figure in their life! To even make Hibari like this spoke volumes with a loud megaphone echo. He got enough sister-worship rant to him from Tsuna to last a lifetime.

'W-wow...' Gokudera croaked out as they sweatdropped. 'Er, Juudaime, maybe after his fight we call her?' seeing a depressed HIBARI was scary, akin to the coming of The End.

'Maybe before the fight would be good.' Reborn snorted. He unbuttoned his jacket and out came a Bengal Cat.

'How the hell did you fit her in there?!' Tsuna's eyes bugged out. Reines in her cat form, is as big as Reborn for crying out loud!

'Arcobaleno secrets which means none of your business.' Reborn snorted, making Tsuna groan.

'Neechan, change back in front of Kyo-chan please.' Tsuna grinned. 'Kyo-chan, neechan is here.'

'Hn?' Hibari looked at Tsuna who pointed at the green-eyed cat...that morphed back into a young woman the two teens loved. 'Neesan.' Hibari croaked out numbly. 'But...cat?'

'Well, only a few people among my kind has an animal form...it depends on one's personality or the exact opposite of that. My father was a stag when his personality was anything but peaceful and quiet.' Reines snorted. 'At least being a Bengal Cat matched my own and I like being cute.' she said, giving Hibari a motherly hug and Hibari actually smiled and purred!

He even hugged back!

'...somebody punch me.' Ryohei croaked, bug-eyed.

This is just an illusion. Yeah, just an illusion...

Yamamoto and Gokudera gladly did both his cheeks.

'Ouch! OK! That extremely hurt! I'm extremely not dreaming!' Ryohei squawked in disbelief, his eyes bulging out of their sockets.

'As amusing as this is, we'll be late.' Reborn snorted as Reines changed back into a cat.

Hibari quickly took her into his arms and is in a good mood all the way.

There's even flowers around his aura.

'Somehow, I'm seeing flowers around him.' Yamamoto whispered to Gokudera shakily.

'Scariest sight in my life if you ask me.' came the reply.

'Maa maa you two...' Tsuna sweatdropped at how his friends are behaving. Then again, only he knew how Hibari behaves in private. His public persona was the 'Black Demon Prefect of Namimori' and that name shows his game indeed.

Soon they arrived in the...Baseball Park.

A Baseball Park in school that now has fences, barbed wire, and defenses that can tear a human body to shreds!

'Kyo-chan...be careful of those defenses.' said Reines worriedly as the Cervello explained the battle arena. 'If anything were to happen to my Kyo-chan, I'll turn those bitches to stone...' she growled angrily.

'I'll be alright, neesan.' said Hibari as he gave her to Tsuna before turning to leave. 'I'm too good for a few toys. That is fact. I will not worry you.'

'You better keep that promise!' Reines' ears fell limp worriedly.

'Don't worry neechan. Dino-san tutored him. He'll be OK.'

'Who?'

Hibari was...too strong.

He made short work of Gola Mosca. Since Reines had warned them beforehand, Dino had sent a fully-equipped ambulance waiting as soon as Hibari's fight started.

He essentially destroyed it without harming the life within it inside.

'...stuffing an old man in a robot? Really?' Hibari deadpanned.

Dino and Reborn on the other hand, are shocked.

'The ninth?!'

Xanxus made it look like Hibari killed him, but the old man was alive, albeit weakened. And uninjured so that call failed spectacularly to his anger.

Hibari threw the Ninth to many horrors outside the arena but with enough force so the 'security' wouldn't shoot him.

'Catch him, Bronco.' Hibari ordered. 'I aimed him right at you.'

'Couldn't you have done it gentler?! Whatever happened to respect for elderly?!' Dino wailed as he and Romario caught the Vongola Don who sported...pajamas.

'It applies only to defenseless civilians. He's mafia so he can suck it up.' said Hibari coolly as he took the ring halves and joined it.

'You serious?!' came the squawk of disbelief.

'Well he has a point.' said Reines. 'He's stronger than a typical old man, we shouldn't worry.'

'Neesan! Jeez, you too?!' Tsuna moaned in dismay.

After the match...

'Tsunayoshi, she's staying with me since you've had her for yourself for days.' Hibari grumbled, taking Reines.

'Actually she stayed with Chrome-chan since she's her tutor so I didn't see her much either.' Tsuna pointed out weakly. 'At least a few minutes is better than nothing.'

That just annoyed Hibari more.

xxx

Hospital...

'Jeez that Kyoya.' Dino sighed as they were in the hospital lobby.

'Well, he's always like that.' Tsuna sighed wistfully.

'He left with a cat though. I had no idea he has a cat other than that fluffy yellow bird.' said the older blonde. 'The ninth is just inches away from having an Organ Failure because his flames are drained so much to fuel that Mosca and we need a transfusion of Sky Flames or he'll kick it. Reborn left to get the nearest Sky he knows.'

'Er, he didn't get me?' Tsuna blinked.

'As much as he wants to, you need all you have for tomorrow.' Dino shuddered. 'You're fighting Xanxus tomorrow night.' Tsuna stiffened.

'Yeah...that guy.' Tsuna shuddered. 'I just gotta think Kyo-chan's punches hurt worse to cheer myself up. Yeah.'

And so, an unhappy Hibari came back with a cat with Reborn riding on his shoulder.

'Reborn! Where's the Sky you called?' Dino asked him. 'I don't see anyone!' he exclaimed. Tsuna held back a snicker. The cat leapt off Hibari's arms to become a blonde woman, causing Dino and Romario to gape. 'Wawawawawhaaaaat?!'

'So where's the patient?' Reines asked them, ignoring the gawking men.

'Er, this way!' Dino choked out, leading her to the hospital room where the ninth was strapped to Life Support with Shamal on standby.

'So got filled in, Reines?' Shamal asked her.

'Yes. A Flame transfusion.' said Reines as she projected her own flames which were very pure. 'That's easy.' and she placed her hands on the old man's chest and soon, some color restored in the man's nearly-deathly pallor, as well as using her magic to heal him.

He opened his eyes.

'Ninth.' Reborn greeted. 'How did this happen? Wasn't Xanxus frozen?' he sure cut to the chase!

'I'm just as surprised as you.' said Timoteo with a sigh. 'I thought that when I came to see him, my intuition revealed its an illusion...I secretly looked for Xanxus and years later, he appeared as a young adult when being frozen in the Zero-Point Breakthrough should have preserved him. He had been freed by someone not long after the Cradle it seems and they're not telling. He demanded a Ring Battle for his rights as he would not accept being denied of his chances to be boss for being illegitimate. I reluctantly agreed because I did him a great wrong...by not telling him the truth right from the start.' he said sadly. 'But I wanted to protect him which is why I pretended he is my son.'

Little did he know that the one responsible is in the room with them.

'What happened?' Reborn asked again.

'...years ago, a woman came to me with her child...telling me he is my son because he has similar flames to mine.' said Timoteo. 'When last I checked, I never even once met with any other woman since the death of my wife Alessa. I could see greed in her eyes. A horrible woman who used her innocent son as an instant key to wealth and she made him show me his flame, as if that's enough evidence. He was nervous before me but most likely he felt he wondered if I'll accept or reject him, unaware of his mother's lies to him. I took him in to protect him, and I made Bouche make them forget each other. She was the one who named him Xanxus, telling me he is to be the tenth heir of the family. I don't know how she got her information, she must have gotten that from some drunk mafioso she slept around with since she is a prostitute.'

'To use her own son for instant luxury is despicable and I don't know what Xanxus' real name is back then or of his life before she basically sold him to me, so I took her son and her so-called key to luxury.' he continued. 'And I raised Xanxus to be a better person than she could be...although he got a little spoiled because I showed him the love he clearly didn't have and he craved it with hunger...' the old man sighed. 'But loyal to Vongola nonetheless and has Guardians as you can see, while becoming a boss of his own right out of hard work. He wanted to aim higher but it was not meant to be. I didn't want him to know but he somehow found my diary...which was weird as I keep it in my room's vaults yet he found it in my office? Someone clearly knows how to pick my vaults that led to this mess.' he grumbled.

'That led to two inner conflicts.' Reborn sighed. 'Poor communication kills, and it shows. For now, we will protect you here until you're well enough to fly home. Iemitsu said something about dealing with your impersonator back home and its a messy deal he had to clean up and I don't envy him right now.'

xxx

'Neechan, how's the ninth?' Tsuna asked Reines.

'He's alright now. I gave him a lot of my flames and spread them evenly in his body so recovery should be good.' and she turned back into a cat. 'Avoid speaking my name boys. I don't want to be discovered. Bad enough more men saw me.'

'Alright.'

'Well, let's go home and go to sleep kids.' said Reines. 'Both of you skip school tomorrow and sleep the whole day away because tomorrow night is the final night.' she told them. 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

'Neechan/san?' her two students frowned.

xxx

After leaving the hospital room...

'Shamal, do you have a job tomorrow?' Reborn asked Shamal as he, Dino, Romario and Shamal left the room.

'Well, just Chrome's surgery and that's to be done in the morning. Easy as pie so I gotta hit the sack because we'll operate at ten am.'

'I see. And after that?' Shamal sported the 'pervy-monkey face'.

'Reines said she'll go out on a date with me if I do it so yeah baby! I got a hot date after the surgery so I got plans!'

Reborn stared at him blankly.

'Keep her away from the Sky Battle no matter what. I have a bad feeling about tomorrow night.' said Reborn. 'I don't know her upbringing, but she is extremely overprotective of children, particularly Tsuna and Hibari whom she raised for three years.' this was new to Dino. 'If the Cervello do something in the matches tomorrow for the rules that involved harming the Guardians, one of whom being Hibari...she'll turn them to stone in a blink, regardless of the consequences. So keep her away. The Cervello are a neutral organization working for ALL famiglias. Attacking them needs to be truly _justified_. She's a civilian with a civilian mindset with powerful flames out of prodigious talent Iemitsu somehow dragged in here because she raised Tsuna and she's a Sky who helped him out. She wouldn't know how we work our how our mindset is.'

'Well...that's kinda difficult.' Dino scratched his head. 'A civilian with ties to a mafia boss-to-be on a personal level, hates any form of child abuse...'

'She hired me to kill Chrome's mom for neglect and harvest her organs since she and her second husband left her to die after Chrome suffered a car accident in a cold-hearted way.' Shamal helpfully added. Dino cringed. 'So her idea of payback is basically farming off the lady.'

'Cruel.'

'It gets better. Chrome doesn't know and she thinks Vongola supplied her with organs.' Shamal deadpanned. 'Mukuro knows the truth though.'

'Tell me all about Tsuna's big sister.' Dino asked Reborn. 'I need to know what kinda person she is just incase.'

'You're lucky. Tsuna ranted about her to me in a big sister worship.' Reborn chuckled. 'You're in for a long night. I'll tell you about Tsuna's three years with her and Hibari's year-and-some with them. The rest, you can do a background check.'

xxx

Long night indeed.

Next morning, Dino did a background check on Reines.

Tsuna had a good reason for practically loving the girl as a big sister Dino wondered if he can be a big brother as he said he would. As for education, she's around a lot. Switzerland, Japan, China and now America for her schooling! A civilian yet with a spotless background...despite possessing weird abilities unlike of a typical Sky.

Now to ask what happened in her High School years.

xxx

Hibari's House...

Dino and Romario saw a VERY WEIRD SIGHT.

They've known Hibari for a few days and he's an untameable, bloodthirsty kid and now he's sleeping on the porch, hugging Reines in her cat form.

'This is...weird...' Dino croaked out.

But Reines woke up.

'Kyo-chan, we got guests. Wake up.' she said in her squeaky kitty-voice and her annoyed pupil-brother woke up.

'Now what?' he grumbled.

'Reines-san, can we have a talk?' Dino asked her.

'I'm guessing you did a background check on me but with some holes?' Reines said snarkily.

'Yes. About your schooling in China and College where we don't have much information about.' said Dino sheepishly but Hibari was glaring holes at him already!

'Well, I recently started college so naturally their computers won't have updated data yet.' Reines snorted. 'As for high school...' her expression went dark.

'Neesan?' Hibari frowned at the sudden change of mood.

'GOING TO CHINA FOR HIGH SCHOOL IS THE WORST DECISION I EVER MADE IN MY LIIIIFE!' came the angry shrieking, making them do a double take as she exploded and ranted while sputtering and hissing(because she's currently a cat) how lousy chinese school life is.

'So Kyo-chan, don't make the stupid mistake I did! Find a fun high school with a fun school life! Don't be an idiot like me!' Reines wailed. 'If I can turn back time to erase that particular history, I'd have done that by now! Meooowwwwwwrrrrrr!' she yowled in anger.

'...'

Awkward silence ensued.

'Uh...I see.' said Dino meekly and feebly.

Never talk of her high school life ever again. Period.


	19. Cluelessness

Cluelessness

That same day...

Surgery was done on Chrome.

Shamal set the organs perfectly as best as he knows the human anatomy properly, after washing off the potion remains off the organs that somehow shrunk to fit an adolescent. Reines would then heal to his instructions and he can only watch as the flesh regenerated and molded together with the others thus it was like nothing happened.

After triple-checking everything to make sure he didn't leave anything behind, Reines closed up the stomach incision, before Shamal worked on her missing eye that needed refilling in her empty socket. This, is the tricky part...her nerves already healed among other issues that needed dealing with...

And an empty eye socket is a scary thing to look at, for Reines.

Soon, after having it in, Reines is to heal it as usual.

'It'll be a while before her body adjusts.' said Shamal as their job was done. 'Two places have been vacant for so long after all.'

'Yeah. Well, at least she got clean organs. Cleaner than most people's at least.' said Reines wryly.

'Well, that thing I swore Omerta for is certainly handy. Sure makes life easier but it also makes people lazier so you just use it for healing and getting around places.' Shamal snickered. 'Aaaanyway, I gotta tell ya something.' said Shamal. 'The rules of the Final Battle is between Vongola and the Varia only as the Ring Battle is an Inner Conflict within Vongola. Guests are not allowed so we can do nothing but wait till its over. The Cervello surrounding the school will keep us out, or threaten to disqualify whoever we came for.'

'And what of the Ninth?'

'As much as he wants to watch, he can't to avoid conflict of interest.' said Shamal. 'His chosen heir and his kid going at it can still bring out the inner bias in people after all. So for the boss battle, no supporters. Period.'

'Seriously!?'

'Seriously. Not even Reborn can be there. Reborn. Of all people.' Shamal grimaced. 'Even Dino who's a boss as long as the Cervello are acting judges. But if there's no competition, bosses are higher-ranking again.'

'Well, damn.' the blonde wasn't too happy about that. 'I guess all I can do is make a big meal for the kids in Kyo-chan's house tomorrow...'

'Sooo where do you wanna go today?' Shamal asked her.

'Eto ne, Tokyo. Its been a while since I last shopped for anime and new playstation games...'

At first, Shamal paled when she said 'shopped' because he thought she'd buy expensive clothes and accessories...until he heard her say anime and games.

Well, they're cheaper than what girls normally like...

xxx

Tsuna and Hibari weren't happy campers and it showed in their dark aura and unhappy moods.

'Reines has to be taken far away for today's match because we have a bad feeling on what the Cervello may do for the Sky Battle Battle Theme.' Reborn told them. 'We're glad she didn't see Lambo being played around by Levi, Gokudera and Belphegor nearly killed by turbines or Yamamoto fighting with a shark on the loose. She has a tendency of turning people who angered her into stone and child abuse or hurting a child will set her off. Civilian and Mafia Laws are different and if she turned the Cervello to stone, it'll be hard explaining to the Vindice as there's a huge chance she'll be taken to Vendicare regardless of her status. So for today until tomorrow, she'll be out of town with a little help.'

So yeah, the two Disciplinary Prefects were in a foul mood that day their aura was palpable that nobody dared to even breathe wrong and the teachers stuttering while giving the lessons because of Tsuna as Hibari hardly attends classes anyway as he graduated LONG AGO but just sticking around...

And so...in Tokyo...

Shamal had to deal with an otaku. Literally while having shipments delivered to her dorm in America.

That, and fangirling in a Cosplay Convention that happened TODAY...even a singing contest about opening, ending and insert songs. There's even J-Pop Idols around!

Ye gads.

At least she didn't drag him to malls and boutiques...designer clothes and shoes are waaaay more expensive than the stores and conventions she's dragged him to.

'Ahhhh that was fun!' Reines sighed in bliss as they left around 8:30 pm. 'Where do we go next?'

'Well, dinner for instance before we find a place to spend the night in.' Shamal suggested. 'Conventions are fun and all but no free food!' he whined.

'Well that's the downside.' Reines sighed. 'Let's eat out...there!' she pointed at a specialized washoku restaurant. 'Its been a long while since I ate in a genuine japanese resto! Its cafeteria food every day!' she moped. 'And watching my weight has never been so horrifying, especially if I ran out of tea.'

'Well, obesity rates are amazing in the west.' Shamal grinned. 'Tasty food all year round one cannot resist and next thing you know, one must buy plus-sized clothes the next.' He figured that the college girl must have struggled not to eat too much teenaged favorites in fear of her waistline. Goodness knows schools always serve teenage favorites if only to get the students to eat during lunch break, and full and happy students is more attention in class instead of grumbling about food they didn't like, but was served.

After dinner, their date ended with Shamal calling for a taxi ride...and she was comfortable enough with him by then.

xxx

Next morning, returning to Namimori by using Sky Flames to warp to the desired location...

'Whoa! You're certainly experimenting!' Shamal gasped out as they went into a ring of fire Reines created only to come out of Hibari's backyard.

'Been doing this for years and I took what works and what doesn't. The Sky has way more stuff than other flames.' Reines told him. 'I can go anywhere I want in a blink, Synchronization has a fuckton of uses, Harmonization helps in cooking and making medicine...this Flame Travel is my latest project. Took me years to perfect this.'

'How does it work?'

'You have to home in in places where there are traces of Sky Flames. I can't just Travel anywhere unless I left a beacon containing Sky Flames even in small amounts.' said Reines. 'I left a ring buried in Kyo-chan's backyard, a ring buried somewhere near my school, and then my mom and grandma who are both Skies, I can go home anytime I want with no need to pay for plane tickets just to go here and home!'

'You have to go the hard way in other places though.' Shamal reminded her wryly. 'Well, this is where we part and I enjoyed our time together.' he said sincerely.

'I had fun too. You're nothing like most men I've come across.'

Shamal thought wryly that he IS **like** most men she's come across. In fact, he's a hundred times worse!

His life is just more important to him than his own carnal needs if he's dating a dangerous lady. Particularly a lady who's loved by the future Vongola Boss and his Cloud.

Some bigshots will kill him if they found out of his date as he went home, so yeah, night that didn't happen indeed!

Reines specifically chose Hibari's house for the kids to sleep their night off in after the Sky Battles. His house is big, and can fit in a Guardians' Only Party.

She prepared to make a lot of fruit smoothies with honey, traditional sweets, and sweet puddings and cakes as well as real food of course.

Hibari was the only one in the house though. Obviously.

'N-neesan?!' Hibari squawked out, stunned but happy she's in HIS house.

'Good afternoon Kyo-chan!' Reines chirped. 'I thought you guys will skip school today, so I thought of making lots of food for everyone! I hope everyone can come by later.'

Hibari looked annoyed.

'Neesan...I hate crowding.'

'But you'll be crowding with people with whom you'll spend you're life with as you continue life being in the mafia you know.' said Reines worriedly but kindly. 'Given what you and Tsuna-chan and the other kids got themselves into...having fun once in a while, having a happy time together will keep you guys grounded, happy and most preferably, human and humane unlike other mafioso who became monsters who thrived in the dark and blood. You and Tsuna-chan make that difference for yourselves to be happier and better off in the end to have no regrets.' she advised. 'Its what I wish for you kids. Most importantly, no fighting when everyone comes, OK? You guys fought enough this week, you could use a break no matter who comes!'

'But still why my house?'

'You have the biggest backyard, Kyo-chan.'

'Tsuna has a big backyard too.'

'You know full well and why I don't like his mother and by now she knows _what a good opinion I have of her_.' came the sarcastic retorting drawl.

'...'

'Sooo get Tsuna-chan to invite everybody involved while we get rental party stuff!'

xxx

'So, how did keeping her away go?' Reborn asked Shamal.

'Its just to our luck there's a huge anime convention in Tokyo yesterday.' said Shamal wryly. 'She's an Otaku and its easy to keep an otaku happy. She did basically everything in the convention, participated in every event, sang better than most fans in a singing contest, bought enough anime and playstation games to fill up a small van, and then we stayed in a motel after a nice Japanese lunch after severe withdrawal due to american college cafeteria food. Racked up a bill and she managed to eat enough for six people in that flat stomach which was baffling.' he chuckled. 'Manners be damned, too. And it was so damn close...but I dare not let myself be pulled in.' he said. 'Me hanging around her will put a target on her and her civilian folks.'

'So you let an opportunity go?'

'If its a mafia Sky, sure. Civilian? Even I'm not that cruel.'

'She can fight you know.'

'Her family's fighting ability is non-existent. She's the only one who can fight cuz' she followed her instincts for years.'

'She's an unusual one.' Reborn frowned. 'The Intuition only ran in the Vongola Bloodline, a unique ability in their hereditary Sky Flame powers. No other Sky I've met possessed these instincts. The healing is unusual and then this Flame Travel sounds eerily like what the Vindice do. Did you take samples?'

'Her hair's good.'

'DNA Check. Now.' said Reborn. 'Just to be sure she's really clean. That's one thing we haven't done yet and see if it matches with anybody. Illegitimates DO exist, just ask Xanxus.'

'Results will take quite a while and I prefer where my head is, thank you very much.'

xxx

Namichuu, Friday...

Due to injuries, mostly everyone skipped school, while Chrome walked around with bandages around her head to support the cover on her right eye. Its not time to remove them yet. She was given a couple days since its healed, but her socket has to get used to having something in there again. The thing is, to make it convincing, some evidences of surgery must remain. Her stomach was fully-healed though. No sign of her being cut open at all and felt her firm stomach. It was wonderful and she is still connected to her Mukuro-sama, all's well in her new world.

But still, getting poisoned right after surgery didn't make her one happy girl and yes, Reborn has a good reason for getting Reines far away from town indeed...

And then Tsuna told them all at school that Hibari phoned him, saying Reines planned a party just between Guardians and those in the know in Hibari's backyard...but Hibari added it was too hard to turn her down when normally he wouldn't invite anyone over even if it killed him.

So she was also told to invite Ken and Chikusa over...to the horror of his other Guardians(Hibari made it clear he ain't too happy with them yet!)

'Reborn, is Dino-san still here?' Tsuna asked Reborn as soon as he got to his room.

'Well he's preparing to go back to Italy why?'

'Oh, neechan said there'll be a party after school at Kyo-chan's house, just us involved in the fights.' said Tsuna. 'I hope Lancia-san and Basil-kun are still around though, I'd like to bring them over too! Can you go find them?' he asked his tutor hopefully.

'I suppose.' Reborn smiled. 'A celebration party isn't so bad after a rough week.'

'Neechan's probably pacifying Kyo-chan now...' Tsuna chuckled. 'Anything that's more than two is crowding.'

xxx

Indeed, Reines is pacifying Kyoya by having him cuddle with her since, well after this, she'll be going back to school herself.

But still...Hibari Kyoya is a TEENAGER only TWO YEARS younger than her. She's 19, he's 17.

A young MAN and she's a young WOMAN.

He never felt such a weird urge around neesan before.

As a kid, he and Tsuna would cuddle with their big sister, gaining the feeling of motherly home, the comfort of being near family in her while Tsuna was another kind of home, the 'you're welcome anytime' home. Both are Skies.

But now...he's getting a weird urge around neesan.

He's wanting more than just a cuddle.

He wanted to plant his own lips on hers and shove his tongue in to caress hers.

'Neesan.'

'Hm?' Reines looked at him curiously.

'Can I kiss you?'

"Eh?!" she thought as she went (O.o)

Before she could answer, she got kissed.

At first it was chaste...and then he wanted more by poking between her lips with his tongue and practically invited himself in, taking advantage of her parted lips as she was about to answer him seconds ago.

He clung to her with his arms wrapped around her. She was shocked that kissing is a one-way street instead of being the two-person thing it should have been. 'K-Kyo-chan...' she gasped out, blushing.

'I don't understand what I'm feeling right now...but I do want to follow it.' he said. 'I wanted...to do more than just cuddle...is this...normal?' he gasped out, also blushing.

'Kyo-chan should be doing this with a girl he wants to marry someday.' Reines told him softly.

'I don't want any other girl but you.' Hibari mumbled as she resumed snuggling his face into her breasts. 'You're only two years older so that's OK right?'

In laws, yes, but she loves him and Tsuna like little brothers she never had, no thanks to Voldemort!

How would she deal with this?

'I guess time for a final lesson, Kyo-chan. So you'll understand these feelings a lot better.'

Her cute little Kyo-chan, is in love.

With her of all people.

Not a peer in school or something.

Merlin help her.


	20. Issues

Issues

Reines had to teach Hibari about his feelings...and he was of the idea that he is convinced he wanted her home permanently while Reines convinces him that he confused his feelings on HER than someone he actually likes.

On that party, it was rowdy, with majority being men and the only women present, were her and Chrome, and for Reines' sake, no fighting among each other as Tsuna did not want to upset his 'big sis'.

Loads of food and snacks, games, and karaoke in the Hibari backyard...

But...

There's something wrong in the party.

Chrome was staring in space.

Her eyes empty and glassy unknown to everyone.

To be precise...

Its at Reines.

xxx

Next morning...

'Dear me, lots to clean up.' Reines chuckled as everyone mostly slept in the living room while Hibari and Tsuna shared a room, being 'brothers' for years but last night, Reines was sandwiched between two clingy little brothers when she woke up. The house was a MESS.

She took out her wand and with a wave, the party mess was cleaned up in a blink. She gathered the empty dishes took them with her to the kitchen where she easily cleaned them all with Scourgify and made breakfast.

'That's a nice trick.' Reborn...saw everything. 'You really are an unusual Sky.'

'I assume that Sun Flames burned off the alcohol you drank?' Reines asked him wryly.

'I'm just one hell of a hitman.' Reborn smirked. 'So...what are you?'

'Can't say. Just like you Mafia, we have the equivalent of Omerta you know.'

'Ah.'

'Well after what could be a very late lunch, I have to go back to school...I missed a month, I am sooo dead meat.' Reines groaned gloomily. 'I'm just glad mom's gonna make me a forged letter or I'm not going to get excused for all the days I was gone!'

'I suppose so, but still...don't you have Guardians yet?'

'Well not yet...nobody's responding to me so far.' Reines moped. 'I'm already resigned to the fact that I'm a lone Sky and it will not change unless some miracle happens, somehow.'

'That's a bad sign.'

'It is?'

'A naked Sky is like a sitting duck. Don't tell me your entire college is no good?'

'...apparently. And mom only has my uncle as her Guardian so far and that seems to be it.'

'...you really should join the mafia to increase your chances.'

'My family are civilians and so am I.'

xxx

Indeed, everyone woke up quite late from partying, but after lunch, most of the adult men and Basil left for a flight home to Italy due to work.

'Hey neechan, are you going to stay longer?' Tsuna asked Reines as they cleaned up the dishes.

'Oh, I have to go back to College Tsuna-chan. I've been absent almost a whole month now!' the blonde exclaimed. 'I'll get in trouble soon so I'll be spending the rest of the year getting back in my teachers' good graces.'

'But you've got good grades though.'

'I barely had any grades for Midterms since the first semester starts in August!'

'Ehhhh?!'

'Not in April?!' Yamamoto croaked out, wide-eyed.

'Sadly yes. Not in April.' said Reines, hands on her hips. 'I missed two weeks of both October and November days you know, I really have to go back soon.'

'Awww that's too bad...'

'Well, I'll visit by school vacations kids, you won't miss me too much.' Reines giggled as they helped her take the empty dishes to the kitchen. 'I'll be making Kyo-chan some dinner before I go back to my dorm.' one by one, the kids left, with only ones left, being her two little brothers, and Reborn who's hanging around because Tsuna is there. In the meantime, he's been thinking of the mystery named Reines Potter.

Unusual powers and supernatural knowledge check, competent tutor check, all that's left is her blood check because she possesses an ability only one family can have.

It wasn't until three days later that the results came out.

She has a certain percentage of Vongola Relations that Reborn made Shamal investigate the whole family in Switzerland in disguise...and then the whammy came out.

Vongola soon found out what the Varia has known for YEARS.

Timoteo just discovered his mother had an affair before getting married. He has an older bastard sister, a niece and a grand-niece who had no idea who 'Leonora' really is.

And Reines meeting Tsuna, was the fate of blood in action with the Hyper Intuition Trait in her the strongest which is why she follows her instincts like the gospel itself and being trained by her strengthened Tsuna's own. She's actually his COUSIN so she really is his 'neechan'. And Rosette Evans have no clue, other than her proud aristocratic italian lineage in Italy to the freaking Spade Family through her background. But them being a bastard line has a loophole as all ARE women. They can marry INTO the family or should Reines marry a Sky from another family, her daughters can wed Tsuna's children to preserve the Vongola Bloodline but the catch is Tsuna's children must be older than hers.

Another thing...all of them are civilians with two of them having an unusual supernatural background. And only one can fight.

Said only one is the youngest, and would have no qualms turning any adult who hurts a child to stone...or in Chrome's case, kill her mother just to outfit Chrome with organs because the woman loved her career more than her child and neglected her her whole life and treating her illegitimate as nothing but a burden.

Now then...

'She really IS family!' Tsuna was too happy when Reborn presented his information in Hibari's office. In the office is the whole Guardian Set(bar Lambo) and Kusakabe due to the news. 'She's really my big sister!' he gushed out in delight.

'Hooo? This is a surprise.' Hibari mused with a raised eyebrow. 'So Tsuna, no problems with me courting her?'

'Eh?' several turned their heads so fast they could have snapped off their necks, and Reborn listened with interest.

'I made my intentions clear with neesan and she seems to be of the idea 'I'm confused'.' said Hibari with a scoff. 'But I know what I'm feeling and I want to pursue her.'

'Even though she's two years older?!' Gokudera squawked out.

'Holy cow Hibari! You're into older women?!' Ryohei whistled, wide-eyed.

'Why not? My dad once said in love, age doesn't matter don't it?' Yamamoto was optimistic as ever. 'I mean, look at Gokudera's sis and the baby!'

Chrome was just quiet.

'Do I look like I care about age?' Hibari grunted before his expression softened. 'I know what I want for a life mate and its her.' said Hibari. 'So I'm asking you for her hand since her mother is in Switzerland and you're the nearest relative.' he told the younger boy who looked ill.

'Holy crap, I'm feeling faint...' said Tsuna feebly. 'Tetsuya tea please.' he said as he let himself fall on the couch in the office because he knew Gokudera would catch him and even fan him as Kusakabe went to the tea dispenser to open it and stir the contents before drawing some out into a cup. 'You should be happy we knew each other for years or it'll take more than a shock to get my approval, Kyo-chan!' he choked out as he gratefully took the tea from their shared secretary and downed it. 'However, you'll have to work for it! In love, first one wins. Who knows if she knows some guy in her college life or middle school life, you're in for a fight.'

'...there's that.' Gokudera blinked. 'She's in a really elite university, Claremont McKenna. Only the best go there and neesama is beautiful she'd attract boys in no time.'

Hibari smirked ferally.

'Challenge accepted.'

'Er, you two didn't mention high school?' Kusakabe pointed out. Tsuna snorted.

'Are you kidding? She hates her high school life!' he exclaimed. 'Any mention of it sets her off like a lit-up powder keg!' Kusakabe did a balking double-take. 'So yes. No chinese rivals for Kyo-chan to worry about.' said the brunette casually. 'He has to worry about our alumni and some Americans instead!'

'That's interesting to note boys.' said Reborn with a grin. 'Its good to keep potentials within the family. But Hibari, considering that the last legitimates of the Vongolas is Tsuna and his father, you'll have competition as well as Nono intends for the bloodline to flourish by having a man marry her and then engage her and Tsuna's future children.'

'WHAT?!' both boys squawked in disbelief and in Tsuna's case, anger.

'Dammit Kyo-chan, fight harder!' Tsuna yelled in a panic as he jumped at his best friend like a mauling lion much to everyone else's comical shock. 'Its either you or Dino-san! I disapprove of _everyone else_! Only you two can make neechan happy! If both of you lose to _some no-name **stranger**_ I'm not gonna forgive either of you!'

'Get the fuck off my face Tsuna!'

...cue fighting dust cloud behind the desk.

'Well, there's your approval, Reborn-san.' Kusakabe sighed as Reborn wrote in his notepad, looking amused.

'Fufufu...this is getting interesting. I'll be sure to tell Nono how few the marriage candidates are or he gets one pissed-off heir.'

'Wow. Only two men approved. I feel sorry for the poor sods who saw her photo and Juudaime only approves of Hibari and the Bucking Horse.'

xxx

In Italy...

'Ohohoho! Is that so Reborn? Only two men Tsunayoshi approved of, eh?' Timoteo chuckled. 'Funny, he didn't mention anything about her mother Lily. She's a widower since her husband died in a terrorist attack didn't he? She's also quite available and she's a young mother herself.'

/Last I checked, the woman is 39. I wouldn't call _that_ young. And unlike Reines, her Hyper Intuition ability is non-existent./

'I know but blood is still blood. I'm planning on meeting with my sister as soon as I get out of hospital. It'll be a...shock. But I figure I should meet the mother first just incase Rosette is no good with getting shocked. Especially with ideas we have in mind.'


	21. Fate of Blood: Part I-The Marauder Famil

Fate of Blood: Part I-The Marauder Family

Claremont McKenna...

Timoteo weighed his options.

Reborn told him that Lily did not have a shred of the family trait which Reines has in spades, and awakened Tsuna's. Lily would be very skeptical and make things DIFFICULT, while Reines would believe him while detecting omitted information and such. She is also within a community that has similar security with the Omerta only Shamal knows due to Chrome's medical procedures she would normally not survive from due to low chances(and organs too old for her and damaged with both smoking and drinking) even with her mother's organs if not for her other abilities and resources that she was able to cleanse the organs into perfect health, and make it 'age appropriate' for the girl.

The only thing Shamal revealed, is that the procedures requiring certain resources 'cost one hell of a sum'.

So she's not likely to talk anytime soon but regarding Vongola, she's already neck-deep in because she's his niece.

So in the College, at Auen Hall, Reines has a visitor in her room.

'Yes?'

'Can we talk a bit young lady? I am Tsunayoshi's grandfather.' he called out as he flared his Sky Flames for her to feel.

'Er Timoteo, you sure about this?' Coyote asked, referring to his Sky's stunt.

'Its the only way for her to feel safely while behind a door Coyote.' said Timoteo as Reines opened the door.

'...you're legit.' she declared as Timoteo flashed his guardians a victorious smile. 'Your flames however, feel like matured wine in contrast to Tsuna-chan's pure water.'

That got the old man sputtering as his Guardians either snickered or snorted before coming inside her bedroom.

'So what does Vongola's Head want with me?' Reines asked Timoteo. 'Last I checked, you should still be in hospital after being a living fuel tank.'

'I have recovered quite fast due to your transfusion actually.' Timoteo told her. 'Your power has all doctors baffled and both Shamal and Reborn are at a loss as Flame Transfusions take a while to settle down and heal, but my recovery was too fast for disbelief when normally I'd be under for months due to near organ failure.'

'Ah, that has something to do with my other familial ties, but due to Statute of Secrecy, can't talk about it.' Reines shook her head. 'I'll get in trouble now that I'm a legal adult by law. The age there is seventeen and I'm nineteen now. Had I been sixteen below I'd get leniency but as an adult I'll be properly sanctioned. I had to go through proper channels just to tell Shamal but he too, has to be silenced.'

'I see...'

'So why have you come to see me other than ties relating to Tsuna-chan as his mentor?'

'Well, since you exhibited a trait only the Vongola Bloodline should have...it was imperative we had to do a blood check on your family.' said Timoteo to Reines' disbelief regarding the blood check.

'Blood check? Family trait?' she asked, bamboozled.

'Vongola has what we call 'Hyper Intuition'.' Schnitten elaborated. 'A powerful near-psychic instinct that's never wrong and very few powers can deceive. And your instincts are highly accurate and very powerful and so far, until we found out about you, we thought Tsunayoshi was the most powerful Vongola Descendant since the founder Vongola Primo, Giotto.'

'...I'm not a believer of fate but I guess it has a tendency of working to ensure destiny.' Reines sighed. 'What did you find out that not even we know about?'

'Your grandmother's mother Leonora was a fake name given to her lover before leaving Rosette to him. Leonora was in fact, my mother, Daniela di Vongola.' said Timoteo softly. 'Rosette is my older half-sister whose father is from the Spade Family who were Archdukes since Giotto's time. That makes Lily my niece and you my grand-niece.' that bomb caused a pair of green eyes to widen. 'Both of you having Vongola blood through my mother.'

'Really? That means...Tsuna-chan and I are cousins?' Reines croaked out incredulously. Sure she's shocked but at the same time, also happy as she is very fond of him.

'Distant cousins, yes.' said Timoteo. 'According to Reborn, he was really happy that you really are his 'big sis'.' he chuckled fondly. 'That boy is very fond of you.'

'Well, I did raise him for three years.' said Reines sheepishly before sighing. 'That mother of his...apparently if I never came to Namimori she herself would have emotionally and psychologically destroyed him. And its not even his fault.'

'So far, what did you follow regarding your instincts?' Timoteo asked her as its drifting to a topic that would make her hostile to him if she ever finds out the truth behind Tsuna's condition.

'Well, it drove my family and cousin Neville up the wall in my younger days in the farm.' Reines giggled. 'It started when we learned how to help out in the farm by being shepherds...and for some reason the animals like me a lot that I got that job permanently until I moved out. They also liked my cousin since somehow, the grass grows faster and that means more fresh grass. Somehow I'd know which cow is pregnant or sick or injured and where exactly...and when I was taught baking, mine always turns out better than what was said in recipe books since I did my own thing.'

'Then in school...since its an international school, there's loads of foreigners there. I ended up with an unofficial-but-approved FL Club because I felt a strong need to be multi-lingual...and learn combat. Why that came to mind I never knew until Iemitsu-san told me of the Mafia years later in my life.' she said, shaking her head. 'Eleven years old...I met my cousin's parents who are mentally-ill and traumatized after cruel torture in the hands of terrorists they were mental wrecks. I was able to use my flames to restore their sanities and personalities flawlessly. My cousin and his grandmother was so happy in tears their whole clan owed me a Life Debt. I did it because I felt I can do it.'

'What?!'

'B-but that's...normally impossible!' Bouche sputtered out.

'My instincts agree with you. Normally for normal Sky Flames, Harmonization to such level is impossible.' said Reines seriously as the ninth generation did a double-take. 'Its my paternal side, through my father's blood and supernatural side that made my flames different and capable of such absurd feats. What you'd call impossible and ridiculous, is possible through me and possibly mother if she trained her flames enough because she awakened a trait at a young age that made her a part of 'the community' by our laws. Probably a mutation of Harmony unique to only me for now as mother hasn't fully-trained hers yet so we don't know until then.' the men exchanged looks at this. If such power is to stay in the Vongola, the descendants will become more powerful.

'Ten years old, in a field trip in Milan...I met a boy who told me all about Sky Flames...this was after I met him while he's on the run from two gunmen and since they saw me with him, I was mistaken for an associate and he took me with him to safety. He got hurt protecting me. Blood loss dulled his senses he didn't sense a sniper on the roof so I turned him to stone since until the hospital incident, I thought turning things to stone was all I can do until the hospital incident...and then he told me that for my safety, never step foot in Italy ever again because Skies are rare anything can happen to me against my will just for the sake of having me, an unprotected Sky.'

'Then when I talked to that boy on what languages he knows since its in his job requirement...I got interested in Japanese and for middle school, I decided to go to Japan after getting basic courses done upon graduating elementary. I looked up the Homestay Program and I found plenty of families willing to host me in Namimori...but my feelings led me to choose the Sawada Family. How would I know that my feelings led to a cousin I never knew existed?' she shook her head.

'Well, that's fate at work alright.' said Brow Nie Jr. wryly. 'By the way, who is this boy you met in Milan?'

'Squally.' Reines chirped cheerfully.

'Squally?'

'You know him as Squalo.'

'Squalo?!' the old men sputtered, as in their minds, the current Sword Emperor flashed in their minds.

'I call him Squally all the time!' Reines giggled with a fond look on her face. 'He promised to never tell anyone I'm a Sky for years but...considering recent events, his promise is now moot is it?' she said with a somber smile. 'Who in Vongola knows? Mother and I work just as hard to keep our flames secret to protect us from the Mafia who wants a Sky by hook and crook and now this.'

'Well, just us, Tsunayoshi's generation, Iemitsu, Shamal and Reborn who knows. That's very few and good enough for your safeties.' Timoteo promised her.

'I see. That's a relief then. I worry for my cute little brothers but...'

'We know dear.' Timoteo smiled. 'You made it clear you wish to remain a civilian. We will do our best to keep you out.'

'That would be wonderful.' Reines smiled. 'My family and I live in an isolated place due to our farm we're like sitting ducks if the wrong people find out about us. Other than being happy, what else did he say about us being cousins?'

'Well...Hibari-kun made it clear he wants to pursue you and asked him for his approval.' Reines choked. 'Tsunayoshi gives him and one other his blessing as he approves of only two men he feels would take good care of you in marriage.'

'Marriage?! Kyo-chan is my pupil and my younger brother figure!' Reines sputtered out. 'I-I know he confessed his feelings to me but I just can't see him as anything but a brother...' she stammered out in a flustered panic. 'I-its like incest!'

'You're not even blood related you know.' Coyote snorted.

'I know but I raised those boys for three years! What the hell is this, the Hikaru Genji plan?!' Reines squawked in horror.

'The reference is lost on us.' Timoteo blinked owlishly.

'Reverse Wife Husbandry, only, I didn't kidnap him!' NOW they choked. 'Jeez, now what am I gonna do?' the blonde moped. 'I thought being away would make him give up but apparently not?!'

'Well, he clearly didn't.' Timoteo chuckled. 'Two men your cousin approves for you but Dino met you only twice and he barely got to know you in person and Kyoya-kun knew you for years so let's just see what happens.'

'You've GOT to be joking.' Reines whimpered gloomily. 'Moreover I have no intentions of marrying some guy I don't even know to preserve the bloodline! I believe in marrying out of love not out of convenience so I appreciate not to pull one over me or Vongola will have a lot of tacky statues in the near future, Vindice be damned.' she warned them with a steely gaze. 'I know Kyo-chan but seriously, no, just no.' she choked out. 'And I barely know Dino even if Tsuna-chan approves!'

'Well, we came to see you first so you can vouch for us for both your mother and grandmother.' said Timoteo. 'I hope her family has no bad history of cardiac arrest shocks?'

'Well no but they'll certainly faint.' Reines sighed. 'I'll have to vouch for you personally.' she said as she blasted fire off her hands and made an oval out of it. When the center vanished, it showed the front of the family home. Reines stood up and went through. 'Fastest way to Switzerland without jet lag! Are you coming?'

'Er, Tim, we really should keep this one in the family through the breeding plan we have in mind...her abilities cannot be passed down to the wrong family.' said Bouche in concern.

'I know but it'll be a difficult road but we'll damn get there for sure before I kick the bucket.' Timoteo swore as they entered the ring of fire to be in the alps.

xxx

The house...

'Mom's probably at the Butchery Shop.' said Reines, noting that the house is empty. 'Every three or four years, or even six we butcher the adult cows and bulls after they made some calves. And when we have too many chickens, we cull them too. So many and just two of them with no employees make this work real rough.'

'Then why don't you hire any?' Timoteo asked her, perplexed.

'Hey, we're raising A5 beef here. And its easy for an employee to steal a cow behind our back without paying a fortune so we really don't hire out of paranoia. That, and its easy to steal a chicken or two and hundreds of eggs. Not only that, we might fall victim to an inside job we don't trust easily even if it meant one hell of a job.'

That made sense, as the family earns one hell of a fortune with the business.

'Er by the way...why do the pictures move?' Brow Nie asked nervously as the pictures DO move.

'Well we made them move with a little help.' Reines chuckled. 'Much better than normal photos no? Just leave them be.' she said as the mafioso marveled at the photos in interest.

'Horrible fashion sense though.' he remarked wryly.

'Shaddap before they hear you. They're still sentient in there and you'll find it creepy if all photos in the house glare at you if you're not one of my kind.' Reines smirked mischievously. 'Want to test that?'

'No thank you!' the Sun Guardian said quickly with a gulp, stiffening in his seat nervously. That would be creepy indeed!

After a long wait with Reines even making dinner for a large number of people, the adults finally got back from work, fresh from the showers.

'Reines?!' the family adults squawked before their eyes fell on the middle and old men present.

'And who are all these old geezers?!' Sirius squawked out, causing his wife to dope-slap him.

'Mom, Siri, I have confirmed legitimacy over about what they're about to tell everyone, otherwise they'd be stone ages ago.' said Reines grimly. 'I will also call grandma and grandpa about this matter.' she said, opening yet another rift to a living room where apparently, a couple was watching TV until the fire rift.

'Oh! Visiting from school dear?' Jefferson Evans spoke.

'Er grandpa, grandma, our guests have quite a tale that will change our lives forever.' Reines spoke. 'But I ask of you to keep an open mind as I confirmed everything myself and despite their occupation, they are a legitimate organization specializing in protection, NOT criminals. If they were they'd be statues by now.' the Evanses and the magicals stared at the youngest in the family.

'Er, must your solution to everything be 'turn to stone'?' Coyote croaked out in an annoyed, deadpan voice.

'That's normally what I do to anyone who crosses us or anyone who pisses me off.' Reines said wryly. 'Like I said, be open-minded and understanding. Reaction time can wait AFTER Mr. Vongola explains everything. OK?'

'When you put it that way, it must be something big.' Lily frowned worriedly.

'But first, have dinner because hearing all this on an empty stomach can lead to irrationality.' Reines snorted. 'Be back for the Vongolas in four hours, I have a project to be submitted in two days!' and she left by rift.

'...I guess we start with dinner first.' said Timoteo numbly as his eyes fell on his young-looking older sister(she looks younger by twenty years somehow) while he himself, looked age-appropriate for someone in his. At least she still has gray hair and her back is slightly hunched.

'I'm dying of curiosity though but if Reines vouched for them and they're still alive, I guess we really ought to listen until they're done talking.' said Sirius.

They soon found out what Reines found out.

Timoteo dropped the family blood check first and relations. With documents about the DNA Test to match.

'S-seriously?' Rosette croaked out. 'Mother lied to father on who she is?'

'Its for both your safety as Vongola has a lot of enemies, most likely.' said Timoteo. 'I would know since I had to deal with them on a daily basis with my Guardians. And even before that, our mother put up with them too. Then she never told me I had a sister. I just found out several decades later when Reborn, Tsunayoshi's tutor began suspecting Reines that led to a DNA Test. The poor dear is just as stunned...and her former-pupil-revealed cousin is extremely happy as he loved her like an older sibling he wished he had and Reines was happy that the boy she loved like a brother...well, in a way he is one to her.' he took out a photo of a photo in a frame showing Reines in her middle school years with two japanese boys happily hugging her torso while she has an arm around each boy. 'The boy with spiky hair is Tsunayoshi. But what worries her is the family occupation that Tsunayoshi inherited from me.'

'As you know, we are a Mafia Organization specializing in Protection and Anti-Mafia that the Underworld pretty much hates our guts for obvious reasons.' Timoteo continued. 'As a result, this family is bathed in blood. Which is why that after revealing our existence to you, we will protect you from afar.'

'But still, why a little boy?' Lily choked out. 'This smiling child, inherit an organization...?' she croaked as she looked at the photo of the little boy. He'd be 14 by now!

'Well, all of my sons were murdered in a bid to destroy Vongola by destroying the known heirs.' said Timoteo gloomily and this revelation stunned them. 'We had no choice in the matter. We will protect the Potters and Evanses by keeping your existence secret, and protect Tsunayoshi until he and his guardians are powerful enough on their own. But still Lily, while Rosette is safe being an unawakened Sky, you only have one guardian and Reines is worse, having no guardian which really worries me.'

'Well, I'm in hiding from the remnants of the terrorist cult that led to my husband's death I fear the risk of exposure and discovery while looking for Guardians. I'm not a fighter like my daughter.' said Lily softly. 'Reines accidentally killed his killer as a baby by accident but at least she avenged James that way but they're still around. As for Reines, she laments she hasn't found anyone and she's feeling resigned to being a lone Sky,' Timoteo sputtered at that. 'So she resorts to becoming stronger to protect herself until she meets her Guardian matches. Until then she'd stay away from Italy where the hotbed of flame users are.'

'That's...rather disheartening.'

'For her it is as being a lonely Sky is uncomfortable for her while I'm alright with Remus alone.' said Lily. 'At least I'm not alone but still...'

'I see. But Lily, any plans on remarrying soon for further protection? You're still a young lady.' Timoteo pointed out as Jefferson twitched.

'Unless Reines has their seal of approval, no!' Lily scoffed. 'Let's face it uncle, if a man shows an interest in me, it would be for my big bank account and an instant cushy life where he can happily mooch off me.' she said curtly. 'That's the future I see if a man ever shows interest in me!' she said airily. 'So far with Remus with me, we appear to be a married couple to deter suitors away!'

'Sorry Mr. Timoteo but without Reines, we put our foot down.' said Remus firmly. 'Her instincts never led us astray for years and it never failed us not even once. And most people marry only for convenience these days, rarely out of genuine affection. We'd sooner kill them ourselves to protect Lily and Reines. If she approves, then we're amenable to trying things out. Lily is my Sky so her happiness and safety is my priority. Moreover her husband was once a very good friend of mine, he showed me a lot of kindness and I owe him so much that I will not do anything less.'

'Is that so?'

'Ahem! Why are you suggesting that my daughter remarry? While I can see where this is going, there's still Petunia and that delinquent son of hers, Dudley!' said Jefferson gruffly.

'Er...about them...' Timoteo looked like he swallowed a bug. 'According to investigations, they died 7 years ago in a horrible gas accident.'

'WHAT?!'

'How?!' Jefferson sputtered out. 'How did it happen?!' he cried in horror. While he cared nothing for his daughter's husband and son, he was still deeply affected by his daughter's death.

'Their electric stove. They found a damaged wire apparently chewed by a rat most likely...and the gas valves are opened...and while the family were having dinner in the kitchen, the gas that was leaking lit up, the fire spread and then things blew up along with half the house according to the coroner since firefighters had to come to put the fire out.' said Timoteo softly. 'At the very least...its a quick death. They didn't suffer.' he reassured them. 'It took me a while to accept that I lost one of my nieces and a grand-nephew whom I never even had the chance to meet.' Rosette and Lily broke down at this while Jefferson was utterly pale and in dismay.

'A-and the last thing I did was argue with Petunia about that delinquent son of hers...' he choked out, burying his face in his hands.


	22. Fate of Blood: Part II-Vongola

Fate of Blood: Part II-Vongola

It was a shock to Vongola that the Evanses and Lily never knew the Dursleys died in an accident yet how can that be, as the Evanses OWN a TV! Lily owns a TV but no cable. She instead has many tapes!

Apparently, the elderly pair weren't interested in local or worldwide news, and prefer to watch shows instead on their telly and they never thought that their family would be victims to a horrible luck caused by a rat.

Schnitten had to emit his Rain Flames to calm the grieving family down...and learn why the Evanses had regrets regarding the Dursleys.

While Rosette and Jefferson cared for their daughter, they have had issues with her parenting, and they greatly disliked their grandson who was a budding young criminal.

Petunia was 'parenting gone wrong', Lily was 'parenting gone right' because Reines turned out so well. Responsible, good grades, very kind and motherly...and overprotective but she wasn't on smothering levels at least.

When Bouche asked around in Little Whinging using Mist Influence so the neighbors would not question his questioning...

The late Dudley Dursley was more than a budding thief. He was also a bully. When the Dursleys died, the kids whom he bullied since _Kindergarten **celebrated**_ to their parents' horror, until they learned why. When they investigated Dudley's friends, they also learned that they were abusing drugs too.

Timoteo wisely did not tell his relatives that.

xxx

Auen Hall after those four hours...

'You look like you've been to a wake.' said Reines as she created the rift that got the mafioso back to her dorm room.

'Well, we had to tell your family that the Dursleys died in an accident.' said Timoteo. 'A rat, live wire and opened gas tanks...'

'Spark and Boom huh?' Reines took a deep breath before sighing. 'I have no feelings about that since I never knew and met them so I never had any attachments to cry about.' she said casually. 'And I only heard bad things from my grandparents so I really felt nothing. Mother might miss Aunt Petunia but the Dursley men are definitely NOT missed.' she deadpanned. 'You might think its cold of me but I really feel nothing. But if its the children I looked after, my grandparents and my family I would definitely grieve.'

'I suppose so. But when will you graduate college by any chance?' Timoteo asked her.

'Well, a couple more years plus getting my license, why?' according to investigation, she's aiming to be a Veterinarian specializing in Livestock.

'I was hoping I could introduce you to some Guardian Potentials...'

'And I promised Squally to never step foot in Italy and anywhere where mafioso are.' Reines butted in wryly. 'He's doing all he could to keep me out so I should do my part.'

'What's your relationship with Squalo by any chance?' Schnitten was curious about his fellow Rain.

'Well, the rescuer and the rescuee for one thing. And we both owe each other and those debts are paid by both sides so we're both even. I still don't know what his job is...until the Ring Battles I heard from Reborn about. I didn't know he's one of the world's best assassins and aligned with Vongola until the fiasco of a tournament.' Reines groaned. 'Why must all people I know be in messed-up groups?' she whined.

'Debts?'

'He saved my life in Milan, and in turn I saved him from that Sniper remember? Then he asked me for my help in something I was sworn to secrecy to and he even paid me for it by watching out for me. I never had contact since.'

xxx

On Fenichia...

'Well, Lily refuses to marry anyone without Reines' stamp of approval for logical reasons in avoiding shameless Gold Diggers and Reines will turn us to stone if we engaged her against her will regardless of the Vindice. Then Tsunayoshi only approves of two men for her. This will change in years to come when we set things up. However, what worries me is their lineage because they are deeply related to the Spade Family and we know full well what history Vongola has with that name.' Timoteo frowned in concern. 'And I'm worrying about our successors...particularly that girl who now wears the Mist Ring.'

'Mukuro Rokudo is the true Guardian isn't he?' said Ganauche. 'She's just his stand-in since he's in prison but he can only occasionally possess her as his vessel to the outside.'

'Yes, but we can't exactly put that in papers can we?' Timoteo grumbled. 'I'll have Reborn keep an eye on Chrome. The poor girl has now inherited Bouche's job and I hope her will is as strong as his...considering who is in that ring.' he sighed in lamentation. 'Mukuro would be ideal indeed if only his mindset is ideal. And I'd like a long chat with Squalo myself when we get back.'

xxx

Sawada Residence...

Reborn is indeed, keeping an eye on Chrome due to Vongola's worries that the children don't know about, as the timid girl slowly flourished in being with a good family after years of neglect and isolation. To have a strong will, either you go through hell and survive it as Mukuro was prime example of, or thrive in a happy home life with loads of emotional supportive pillars. Tsuna was the latter case before Chrome's developing into that same case.

However, there are times that she stares into photos a lot lately.

xxx

A certain restless ghost returned to Vongola upon getting wind that there's a new tenth generation, so he wanted to see who they were.

To his dismay, they're all CHILDREN, not adults.

What the hell were Vongola THINKING?

But to his annoyance, the children...bears an EERIE resemblance to ALL of them.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the youngest Vongola was...a girly version of Giotto.

Gokudera Hayato was an effeminate version of G.

Sasagawa Ryohei and Yamamoto Takeshi resembled Knuckle and Asari but Takeshi was more masculine than pretty-boy Asari. Goodness knows other than friendship, Asari happily joined Giotto to get away from Japan and his...suitors...other than their friendship.

Lampo's copycat is a snot-nosed BRAT.

Hibari Kyoya, intended successor to CEDEF resembles Alaude to the core in personality and looks bar hair color and race, but Alaude was _friendlier_. And unlike their generation, if G was Giotto's best friend, Hibari was Tsuna's best friend. It was due to this resemblance that Reborn intends for the boy to become Iemitsu's successor in CEDEF.

Takatsuki Nagi a.k.a 'Chrome Dokuro' is co-Mist Guardian with the criminal Mukuro Rokudo, the boy who is the REAL Mist Guardian who resembles him but he is in prison for his streak in destroying Mafia Famiglias until he got caught. Little Chrome is his vessel to the outside world when he was recruited to be Tsunayoshi's Guardian. Ohhh yes, normally, he would approve of Mukuro's mindset if only he wasn't a potential threat to his Vongola. The girl on the other hand, is a shy girl abandoned by her parents, picked up by Mukuro and is loyal to whoever showed her genuine kindness and acceptance because she hasn't had any for years.

So he visited them in Namimori town, starting with the new Sky.

But to his shock...there are photos of him with a girl who resembled his beloved in everything but eyes.

Her eyes are blue. This one's is green.

He could almost laugh bitterly.

Its like their generation resembled them indeed.

Did they somehow reincarnate by any chance?

Impossible. Otherwise he wouldn't be here. His soul is still stubbornly around while everyone else passed on.

But he would like to meet her.

In fact, his imprint in the Mist Ring responds to the photos in the house, possessing Chrome and mournfully looks at the photos with longing when alone by herself. Not that he can blame him.

He too, longed for their beloved and is only sticking around for her wish. He refuses to give up until their vision comes true.

xxx

In Namimori...

Tsuna was in an extremely good mood he was cheerful a lot often since the discovery came out.

'Juudaime's very happy these days...' Gokudera noted with a smile as they went to school early because ALL OF THEM are in the Disciplinary Committee bar Ryohei who was in the Boxing Club still. 'Is it because of neesama?'

'Yeah! She's really family I still can't get over it, Gokudera-kun.' Tsuna said with a beaming smile. 'Neechan is OK about being mafia though. I just worry about the aunt and grand-aunt I didn't know I had. They probably...uh...must have blown a gasket by now and caused quite a ruckus if neechan wasn't there as a buffer. Neechan and her family are just civilians. Neechan told me about her mother once...given the right incentive, she'll blow up like TNT she says she can't blame her mother if she exploded on grandpa.'

'Well, I can see that scenario now she's probably acting as a buffer by now.' said Gokudera wryly.

'I hope they'll be OK in Switzerland...' Tsuna laughed weakly. 'We better hurry up since its our turn to check uniforms today and Chrome-chan will still train under Kyo-chan. I'm glad he takes it easy for her sake at least...when we were kids, I lose count on how often neechan has to heal my broken bones!' he said, glancing at Chrome. 'He DOES take it easy until you're ready for higher levels, right?'

'Hai, he does.' said Chrome to her new brother's relief. 'He urges me to hurry up though.'

'Mattaku, getting strong shouldn't be rushed. Its probably one ear in one ear out to him when she taught us that.' Tsuna grumbled. 'Everyone develops at their own pace.'

'Really?'

'Yah. It depends on the individual no matter what training you do.' said Tsuna. 'He's stronger than any of us but while I'm weaker, I'm faster and reacts faster so I hit him more than he hits me. We each have our natural talents, strengths and weaknesses to work on so we're lethal on our own, even more so if all seven of us are together.' he said. 'Chrome-chan has a natural talent, but only Chrome-chan would know where she's best at.'

'Oh...so what is yours then, Storm man?' Chrome asked Gokudera.

'Well, Juudaime acknowledged my tactics and strategies as well as creativity with weapons and tools so I'm expanding that.' said Gokudera with a blush. 'I gotta be the handyman everyone needs!'

Chrome's ability is Natural Seduction.

That, and who would suspect a cute, sweet girl to be a dangerous fighter? Loads of people would underestimate her by being the way she is, and take advantage of their gullibility. She was essentially a 'thorny rose'. So Reines taught her how to take advantage of being cute. And being just 'herself' is already too cute.

'Chrome-chan, you are a very cute girl and your type of cute is what we call 'sweet, vulnerable cute'.' Reines told her to the poor girl's embarrassment. 'Your kind of cuteness is both the kind that makes anyone go 'd'awww',' she even acted the squealy part, 'And a vulnerable cute that makes all boys drool in heat just to taste you with the latter part being dangerous unless you know what to do. Your natural good looks is something you can exploit to your advantage and I'll teach you how...and we have two willing volunteers in Ken-chan and Chikusa-chan here.' she giggled much to the horror of the boys. 'They're total zeroes when it comes to girls, so let's work on them! If you can affect _them_ with your cuteness, all boys and even men are putty at your hands and there's nothing they can do about it until you got them where you want them to get the job done. Oh, and connect to Mukuro-chan too so he can see.'

It apparently...is not easy being cute AND seductive at the same time. Her outfits as a result, have to be both convincingly a cross between innocent and temptation.

So being cute is erm, weaponized by her teacher.

xxx

Months later...at Springtime...

An earthquake shook America.

But Reines received memories from the future.

But an alternate parallel future wherein BOTH her parents are dead. She was a black-haired woman, not a blonde but their resemblance remains. She was approached and recruited by Gokudera but she was sadly, abused and castigated by the Dursleys she was worse than Chrome in the timidity department with severe PTSD issues Vongola in the future was good to her and Tsuna took her in. And her Hogwarts Experiences, were...well...Reines could feel her alternate future self's experience is the very reason she herself, did not want to attend Hogwarts. She quit Hogwarts in her Fifth Year and vanished after Sirius' death and wandered for many years, not caring anymore now that her reason for living, and only hope of leaving the Dursleys forever, is dead, using Dobby to leave Hogwarts in secret, carrying only her father's Invisibility Cloak and Marauder's Map in her school bag, as well as books about warding and healing to hide and take care of herself. On the other hand, she gave Xeno Lovegood her whole history in Parchment for printing, along with her farewell of disgust, and spiting Albus Dumbledore. No longer caring about her reputation in magical britain.

Her wand was burned by Dobby on her request and he aided her until she got a new wand from Ollivander, a Trace-less Wand. She also went to Gringotts to destroy all her Gringotts' Keys and got a new one made, and only one existed which she has on her for a fee before fleeing. She basically lived as a nomad, while spending her time in public libraries in America to learn how to settle down in the Muggle World...until Gokudera found her at age 29 in New York, living in an apartment.

And she was a deadly asset in frying all of Millefiore's Systems as magic fries muggle machinery but due to the severe damage she's caused, she was mostly in hiding as Millefiore was out for her blood! But at least she helped the children...and Hibari, well...he never gave up even with a different, weak version of herself.

Out of anger and worry for her future self, she gladly went to Namimori.

'Tsuna-chan!' she growled, literally appearing in Tsuna's bedroom, startling him. 'Let me go to the future with Lambo-chan's Bazooka! Now!'

'E-eh?!' Tsuna gasped out.

'My future self is in danger! Lemme have it and shoot me!' Reines choked out panickingly. 'No time to explain!'

'R-right! I'll go get it!' Tsuna rushed out of his room.

'Reines, what's the matter?' Reborn asked her with a frown.

'Alternate Future Me is woefully ignorant of her inheritance and her rights in our community!' Reines growled. 'At this rate, she'll be taken advantage of! Fucking Dursleys!' she was literally spitting fire in her rage. Reborn knew she's genuinely angry. VERY angry.

'I take it you also received future you's memories?' Reborn noted at the furious blonde.

'Aa. I'm so mad I'm in a killing mood, dammit!' soon, Tsuna was back with the Bazooka.

'I'll be having more than several turns with this, Tsuna-chan.' said Reines, taking the Bazooka upon changing her mind into shooting herself at home. 'Tell Lambo-chan he'll get a crate's worth of candy from me when I'm done with it!'

'O-OK?' and Reines left with her Flame Rift. 'I can easily guess why she's mad...' Tsuna gulped before deflating. 'The neechan of the future...' he said glumly. Future Reines is different. VERY different. And not for the better.

'That aside, Reines is furious about another thing.' said Reborn. 'Future Reines is unaware of her rights and inheritance which is another reason she's pissed. There's a lot we don't know about Reines after all.'

'I guess so...'

xxx

Switzerland...

Reines had to tell her mother, Sirius and Remus about the situation.

How they felt, is what one would expect.

'S-so that thing will switch you two for five minutes?' Sirius stammered out as the adults eyed the Bazooka.

'Yeah. Sooo I'm gonna shoot myself and we switch for five minutes.' said Reines. 'We'll be switching a lot until other me is perfectly fine and situated in the other world. Future me will be in for a shock...treat her well while I took her place, alright?' and she shot herself...

xxx

The Future...Italy...

Reines found herself in a...conference room?!

It was full of mafioso. Tsuna's family aside as well as the Varia and other men, a couple women with the Arcobaleno present and she was also a part of the meeting which was shocking!

'Oh my god! It's the blonde Reines!' Yamamoto exclaimed, wide-eyed.

'Er...bad timing?' she sweatdropped with an embarrassed smile.

Everyone else sported deadpan stares.

'That...stupid cow!' Gokudera exploded while palming his face.

'We're so sorry about this Reines but we were in a meeting about you and your bloodline...' said Tsuna weakly.

'That I'm a Vongola Relative? Yes, that bomb was dropped on us too and Reborn started the whole shebang after the Ring Conflicts.' the blonde said wryly as Reborn just looked smug while some people glanced at him. 'I guess its about time the me of this era gets a decent family so I hope something was done about that.' Reines sighed. 'Anyway I want to see Irie Shouichi and Spanner. I need a way to stay here for several days to arrange things for her. Right now other me is with our mother. In my world, our mother is alive so if she comes back, just understand that she'll cry a lot and come back here puffy-eyed.' she said softly. 'I need a way to stay here longer as the boys and Chrome-chan have done to make important arrangements for her regarding our father's side of the family. It'll be a long talk I'll be blasting the Bazooka often until I get to stay here for a few days. But I think I'll do that after your...conference. I'll come back here tomorrow with a long-day stay so I hope Irie and Spanner can come up with a way that we can switch and the switch lasts more than a week because what I'm about to do for Reines here is important...and I have a few stone statues to make for a heinous travesty against her.'

'You mean your relatives?' Yamamoto asked her.

'The MORONS who put her with THEM, and she was made woefully ignorant about our family.' Reines growled. 'In our hidden community, my father's side is a high-ranking noble family and as the last heir, its her duty to know all about it but the asshat who put her with the Dursleys made her woefully ignorant and our estate and lordships in this era is woefully neglected!' she snapped, slamming her hands on the desk hard enough to cause cracks only a man normally can do in anger.

She's that strong.

'So yes, I'm pissed and a few people in our community WILL become tacky statues!' she grunted as she felt the tug. 'Ah, we're gonna switch.' and she was gone, replaced with her black-haired self.

'...what happened while I'm gone?' Reines blinked owlishly.

'Your blonde version is incredibly angry.' said Dino. 'Something about your family problems through your dad that is woefully neglected and you lack knowledge all about it and she intends on fixing that for you as nobody told you anything.'

'Well, that's one thing I'm getting exasperated with.' Reines lamented. 'That's why I jumped on Gokudera's offer to get away from it all. I'm sick and tired of secrets that tends to hurt me and those I cared for due to lack of need-to-knows. Some even died because needed information was denied to us until its way too late.' she said softly. 'That's why I left and became a wanderer instead of settling down. I'm not surprised that was kept from me, too.'

A day later, the two Reines began switching whenever possible. The Black Reines was happy to switch for the sake of getting to know her mother and a free-man Sirius.

Reines had Irie and Spanner find a way about the switching until she did all she could for her future self.

That, and Reines asked Chrome if she wanted a full-set of organs. All they had to do is a cold necessity as the Chrome of her world has a restored body.

Mukuro talked Chrome into getting the opportunity because she often nearly dies if anything happens to him but the price, was her mother's death if she is to have compatible organs.

He apparently, is a smooth talker enough that she reluctantly agreed.

Once her business in the future was done, choosing Hibari as her Secret-Keeper, he was witness to the 'other side', and entrusted him with knowledge for their Reines to have.

Hibari had seen it all.

A bank run by Goblins and Reines subjecting herself to a Blood Check to verify her identity in order to make arrangements for the good welfare of her future self that she was deliberately made ignorant of, to the blonde's anger and hatred of the man named Albus Dumbledore. Hibari witnessed that Reines is a wealthy lady of the Noble House of Potter, with the air, dignity and knowledge of one. She took charge of her family's estate and what she wants done...as well as a specialist to check the future Reines thoroughly for her full recovery incase she has magical injuries left from Hogwarts she did not notice on her person.

Diagon Alley was a sad gloomy place having just come out of a civil war, and barely started recovering.

'Well, your community is barely recovering it seems.' Hibari noted as they sat on a roof on one of the ruined buildings in the alley.

'I frankly don't care. They brought this on themselves.' said Reines coolly as she read various Daily Prophet articles. 'Seeing this made me change my mind about turning that man to stone. This is the result of him withholding information until its too late. People paid grossly and he's still alive to see the results of his idiotic arrogance and intel hoarding. The deaths are all on his hands. Their blood and the anger of the people towards him as future me has the foresight to tell Xeno Lovegood about her history and past from start to finish that she revealed why she left Magical Britain. Our godfather Sirius is her only reason to stay and fight to live, never knowing she has grandparents who would love her, and relatives in Vongola to turn to because all she wanted in the end, is a family who loves her. This is punishment enough. Now I got one last visitation to make. The Dursleys.' her eyes burned with anger. 'I don't need a wand to cause them pain after all.'

And Hibari was witness to her revenge.

She forcefully took information in how they hurt her other self...and then used her magic to make them feel every bruise, broken bone, and the pain of hunger and thirst...for years. Their torture will not stop until they felt all those years as her curse. To make them really hungry and thirsty, all food they ever buy will taste like black coffee from the bitterness, and every water, juice and even softdrinks they wanted to drink will turn to urine.

If a witch, and a child at that barely survived that abuse with magic keeping her alive, Reines did the same. Cursed to never die despite the abuse and torture magically appearing on them until those same years are paid in full.

Satisfied with her revenge, they left Little Whinging.

Reines has been there for the duration of the Gringotts Processes while the other spends a week in her home in Switzerland, recovering from PTSD and heartbreak.

They then went to Switzerland's Magical Alleys to purchase Potions for the Black-Haired Reines for her to take for her frail, weak body as her final help for her with Hibari receiving instructions, and the one to guard the bag with his life until the other Reines consumes every last drop for her development as a proper witch of her standing after which, she no longer has worries. Reines then transported Hibari home.


	23. Catch

Catch

In Italy, Hibari's Room...

'Its been seven months here while its only Spring Break at home...' Reines stretched. 'Other me probably enjoyed herself with our family.' she said with a sad smile. 'A mother she never knew. A godfather who is actually free and a family friend living a good life with us. Mother's probably taking good care of her.'

'Various worlds are different.' Hibari told her. 'Some selves have it good, some have it real bad. You came from a different past yet you are only able to come here because Irie hasn't disconnected the Bazooka from your world yet but after you leave us and you two switch back, he will disconnect it for good.'

'I see. I hope that with this, she'll be happy from here on. I protect those I consider mine. My family. I'm still a Guardian-Less Sky and most likely, she herself. Grand-Uncle was lamenting on how I'm a sitting duck and easy prey but I'm not an easy victim but...sadly, she is. The me of this world put up with a lot of crap. I hope she finds the happiness she deserves.'

xxx

Dining Hall...

'Hey have you two finished the business now?' Tsuna asked the pair who came back from overseas.

'Yes. The proper channels are being a royal pain though!' Reines grumbled. 'However, Kyo-chan was put under the Secret Keeper Status by an authority in my community. Not even Mukuro-chan or Chrome-chan can get information out of his head as if he ever attempts to talk about it, he would become paralyzed so don't make him.' as of on cue, Hibari unbuttoned his blazer and shirt, and his chest showed a glowing tattoo on his chest made of intricate markings and the light is moving...that made the Vongola Ninth and Tenth Generation balk.

While this DID inspire terror...for Hibari, its magical harmless ink for the sake of getting them off his case.

That, and it disappears after a day.

Although his mind IS protected from any intrusion attempts. Which means, he is Illusion-Proof but will feed off of Reines' magic to maintain itself once a month.

The funny sight was while she treats Tsuna and Chrome like her children despite the age difference...well, him too actually, because she raised them as kids, and Chrome became her student for the Ring Battles.

When the time came for her to switch back, Hibari knew he has to act on the blonde's instructions for the newest Vongola in the family.

xxx

'How is she?' Reines asked her family as she got back. At midnight, the end of the week.

'The poor dear...absolutely starved for what's normal...' Aphelandra shook her head in dismay. 'She was clingy to your mother and your two uncles.' she said as Reines deflated, worried for her older self. 'But in the week she was here, she was very happy and grateful to you for giving her this chance.'

'Well, in this world the Dursleys are dead while in her world, I avenged the injustice.' Reines smirked vindictively. 'Where are they by the way?'

'Well, after saying goodbye to her, they went to check on the animals, leaving me to wait for you.' said Aphelandra. 'You should go back to America because if its midnight here, over there is a couple hours shy till the end of your break.' she advised.

'Right right...I guess I'll worry about Lambo's pay some other time.' Reines chuckled as she opened a rift. 'I better go back to my dorm.' and she took the Bazooka with her.

In the future, Future Hibari had informed Future Reines of what Past Reines has done for her to her astonishment, in awe of her younger self's thoughtfulness and kindness she burst to tears.

She began a secret regime of visiting him in his room until all potions are consumed, one night at a time with Hibari destroying the bottles...and a month later, she blossomed into a healthy beauty for her age to truely resemble her blonde counterpart in her prime of health and became youthful befitting her age, surprising everyone with her transformation since she was a skinny, fragile thing when she was found, and Gringotts found 'a certain thing' within her. Since Hibari knew her secret thanks to the past, she was noticeably closer to him despite making an effort to get to know her newly-discovered relatives...revealing the fact that after running away and spending her years alone in isolation until location, she never mentally grew up, remaining mentally a teenager judging by her behavior due to severe lack of human contact.

She began her new life with her new family. Fighting and survival was all she knew other than what she reads in library books in a bid to catch up to education in her own way, and nothing else so she had to be...educated with tutors.

Since she's a girl, Lal was put to task...while nightly learning from Hibari what blonde-Reines taught her about her household's affairs she fixed for her, and he told Lal to add 'proper lady' lessons because she really IS from a noble house through her father's side.

'Unfortunately', he 'can't reveal anything'. And Hibari enjoyed keeping stuff for once if only because it drives Mukuro up the wall because no matter how he tried, he can't sate his curiosity nor affect him with illusions anymore.

Since her resolve to change her life for the better for her own future was so strong more than she cared for the Mafia, she was Vongola's most innocent person and its resident princess if Giglio Nero has Yuni as its princess.

But princess or not, she suffered just like Colonello had in Lal's hands and she's a more terrifying teacher than Reborn and its because Lal, is a staunch feminist.

The training forced her to cut her hair short, and Vongola and their closest allies adopted Past-Reines' Meditation Training Exercise. But because she began Flame Training so late in life and it takes a decade to project it like the others could, she mostly used her 'other heritage' to help out.

But combining it with her Flames?

The result is usually a blackout.

Not just any blackout...

Its the kind that takes millions-to-billions of damage in fixing as they learned in the Millefiore Wars. A Blackout that is a double-edged sword unless one learns to love the stairs, or learn how to climb. She can even ruin Box Weapons which made her a great help when the children came to the future.

This was after a crash course in hard-way navigation.

xxx

Back to the present...

For Reines, she knew that Irie reset the world connection properly. So should she ever shoot herself, she would go to her proper future this time. But for now, knowing ahead is boring, and she will return this to Lambo soon.

Now then...time to steal from Malls off their sweets, and somehow paint a crate with holstein cow prints just to be convincing that Lambo's family DID send the sweets and bury the Bazooka in it. Upon filling up the crate, she dumped it at 7 am in Namimori with the words 'Per Nostro Figlio Lambo(Lambo's name is in katakana)'. She rang the doorbell six times before vanishing.

Time difference is such a bitch as the time difference in school to Japan, is that Japan is 16 hours ahead.

For now, she has other worries as she received a letter from Frank, making her use her portal to visit Longbottom Manor.

xxx

England, 8 hours difference from California that Reines Calculated to ensure its breakfast time...

Longbottom Manor...

'You rang, uncle?' Reines left her dorm at midnight to get to the Longbottom Manor at 9 am, and potioned herself to be wide awake to get through Frank's meeting request, and survive school day afterward.

'I called you for an important matter.' said Frank grimly. Its just him here as most of the Longbottom Family Members are out battling in politics, and Alice is now a teacher in Hogwarts in regards to History of Magic. And Neville, now 19 years old, and still in Auror Academy. He is in his second year. She won't be seeing her cousin for a looong while.

However, since Frank Longbottom proposed a 'revamping' of the Academy through his mother as he is still in rehab some years back. A new training regimen that makes better Aurors in both Investigation and Battle Competencies. That, and any student who wishes to be an Auror or a Hitwizard, must swear an Oath that has no loopholes, that will determine their loyalty and strike without mercy at the enemies of the community regardless of who they are. They are to only be loyal to the country they protect and fight for. They only answer to the needs of the people's cry for justice and become an independent force and extremely by-the-book. However, Frank worded it in a way that once the people understood through Augusta's flowery words if they were smart enough...its too late for them. Reines and Neville designed the physical and mental aspect, as well as the uniforms, while Reines specifically designed investigative skills while the Longbottoms and Blacks designed the magical aspect of the training education. Lily designed the diet and Remus created new spells with purposes in mind.

They essentially modernized the Auror and Hitwizard Training Programs who answer only to the DMLE Director, their cases, and how they handle their cases. They don't allow outside interference to influence their work. Graduates are extremely by-the-book, and spare no one, and their only allegiance is for the protection of Magical Britain. Their loyalty is only to the country, not to anyone or a faction. Whoever gives them an invitation, is shut down. Trained to be incorruptible. Since the new Academy Program was established in 1992, those about to graduate or those who graduated up to four years ahead, are made to re-take the Academy!

Only this time...its the training of the modern age, with the competency of Rookie Varia Officers in ability in terms of combat and magic, while the investigative skills are on par with high-level detectives and investigators. And the training duration? 6 years! But for those who already graduated yet made to re-take for the sake of learning the new program, they can still take jobs since they already graduated anyway. But they are required to train under the new program...from 7 am to 9 pm at night unless they took a case. But after a case, they are required to go back to their dorms. At breakfast, they were encouraged to eat a lot, while eating light at lunch, and then eating heavy at dinner again.

Wherein by then, trainees are totally exhausted even after leaving the Medical Bay to relieve them of sore muscles and joints just to be fit for next day. And unlike school, there are NO vacation breaks! Training all year round!

Upon entry into the Academy, they are made to swear several Oaths with no holes in it, witnessed by the Minister, Director of DMLE and the three family heads: Frank, Sirius and Lily. They are not allowed to be loyal to anyone but their comrades and academy peers as they work to a single goal. They are not allowed to tell what goes on inside the Academy to prevent leakages to enemies no matter what method. They are not allowed to betray the country to enemies and not allowed to betray each other. The Instructors are also made to swear the same oaths plus 'no favoritism or biased treatment allowed, everyone must be treated equally'. Only the Minister and DMLE Director are to know the training regimen, only, they're also made to swear oaths.

The Auror Academy's security is extremely tight. Its in under a Fidelius and numerous wards and protection barriers. Nobody is allowed to visit. Things sent by family are triple-checked before allowed inside. Trainees are not allowed to send revealing letters home. They have 'one strike you're expelled' rule.

Due to the fact that they have yet to see results, the government isn't funding the program yet, so the funding is in the hands of three families until year 1998 when results yielded. They have a powerful and formidable task force. All for a small fortune. A year's worth of food costs 3000 Galleons. A year's salary of Instructors are 6000 in Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. Salaries of Healers are 7200 and Matrons get paid 5400. The Housekeepers and Cooks are House Elves so no need for paying any Housekeeper. So annually, the yearly spending of the Ministry if they are to fund the Auror Academy would be 21600 in Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. Compared to the usual 60000 that got many bitching...but only because some of the money moves 'elsewhere'. But now, with by-the-book rules, its clear how much training really is. High quality, and pocket-friendly. The fact that the kids are involved in creating training menus was secret. To the public, its the three family heads whodunnit. Due to the oaths taken, leakage is impossible. And the graduates who graduated the new program, are all formidable forces of nature as magic users, duelists and combatants, and competent in their line of work and extremely by-the-book and nobody can do a thing about it. Gone are the days of bribery and other under-the-table dealings and favors in the line of new graduates.

Amelia Bones was furious. For years since the war when she took over as DMLE Director since Crouch's disgrace, they've been spending so much with little yield in results she once thought that due to results, she wanted more money to revamp the program only to be denied each time that she spearheaded an investigation as to WHERE the 38400 went for 18 years, and she wants heads to roll and she was in an unforgiving mood. With the new graduates, she has good allies and a lot of people are discovered pocketing funding for themselves...and the cold, by-the-book sanctions meant nobody gets away with it. With the change in how the Aurors and Hitwizards work, the shady people of Magical Britain now had to be careful. VERY careful.

But years of overconfidence due to corruption that led to carelessness means a lot of people ARE caught by the new graduates.

'The Dark Lord has apparently, made Horcruxes. Vessels for his pieces of souls that he ripped apart with Dark Magic. While his Main Soul is still inside his statue, there are some six pieces out there. So far we found only a diary in my second year and then Dumbledore found a cursed ring. We suspect relevant items deeply connected to him and the Founders since he's related to Salazar Slytherin through the Gaunts. However, we have one advantage.'

'The fact that I dealt with him as a baby? I won everything he damn owns by conquest in terms of Vaults in Gringotts but given the rules, I can't own anything he has outside the vaults.' Reines sighed in utmost dismay at potential losses. 'The vaults of Salazar Slytherin's are now mine and everything in them. But the sad part is, we don't know if he's dumb enough to stash some stuff in Slytherin's Vaults.'

'That's what we're hoping for. That he's that dumb because he's so over-inflated with arrogance and ego.' Frank deadpanned. 'So with your gracious permission, we'd like to check your Slytherin Vaults. The only ones who know that you've won it by conquest, are only three families: yours, ours, and the Blacks.'

'Let's pay Gringotts a visit then. I'll go get my veiled hat and who's your Horcrux Expert? I don't know what that is since according to mother, father would rather dance in a strip club in a revealing leather outfit for transsexuals with heeled boots than have anything to do with Dark Arts.'

'What does that look like?' Frank asked her curiously.

'Believe me, you don't wanna know.' the teenager said quickly, shaking her head. 'They say curiosity kills and in this case, such a sight will give you nightmares if you imagine my father or yourself in such an outfit.' Reines snickered.

Frank wisely decided to drop the topic.

xxx

Gringotts...

'Here he is, our contact.' said Frank as a young man with red hair, fair-freckled skin came towards them. 'Bill Weasley. Unlike the Ministry and most of our people who are on the approach of 'Eek, a mouse!' in regards to Dark Arts, the Goblins don't give a damn as long as knowledge will bring back treasure. He will be of a great help in sniffing out and dealing with Horcruxes.' he said confidently. 'Not even Albus Dumbledore knows as he always consults books, not asking live experts who are in the actual know and experience.'

'Getting to see Slytherin's Vaults is already a joyride to me so this is pay in its own way.' said Bill excitedly. 'And there's no way the Headmaster would know. I never told my parents and they despise the Dark Arts due to what the Death Eaters did to my twin Prewett Uncles. They never forgave that. And in the Order, anything they know immediately goes to him.' he said. 'If I ever mention I'm a Dark Arts expert for the sake of my job, I'll go deaf at a young age.' he said with a grimace. 'You know how mum hollers.'

'Indeed and her Howlers are an Urban Legend by now. Nobody can out-loud her and that's saying something.' said Frank wryly.

'I agree that its wise to keep your true prowess a secret.' said Reines. 'There are very few open-minded, multi-dimensional-thinking individuals like us. Muggleborns who enter Hogwarts lose these two traits, being indoctrinated into knowing only one side of a story and never understand the other. Deplorable and it both limits and inhibits education. By the way Uncle Frank, he knows I own the target vaults and no one else right?'

'Of course not, I made him swear an oath.'

'Er, I'm right here...' Bill grumbled. They talk about him as if he's not there!

xxx

Into the deepest parts of Gringotts Underground...is the most ancient of vaults dating over a millennium of history.

Among these, is the Slytherin Vault.

Reines used her flames to open it.

When she flared her flames, Bill felt a sensation of a pull. A pull of his core towards Reines. A good kind of pull...as if the pull is saying he just found home.

He felt like he's actually home for the first time in his life.

'For the Slytherin Vaults to be opened, you must be recognized by the painting of Slytherin himself in the Chamber as he detects the 'taken by Conquest' magic. And he, along with a goblin, will help the heir change the vault security. But the most basic which is also rare and nearly non-existent is Parseltongue. However, any new heirs or heiresses can put their own brand of security in. And since I don't have Parseltongue, my ability is my security.'

'I dunno about you guys but do you guys feel a strong magnetic pull to her fire?' Bill croaked out.

Reines was quick to look at him but hidden by her veiled hat.

'Ehh nothing.' said Frank. 'I dunno about you but I feel none of that.'

'Oh? Then it means you lucked out, Cursebreaker Weasley.' the goblin cackled. 'Its up to her to tell you as for us goblins, its sacred and a great honor to be with one such as she. And I will have to inform your manager of the changes.'

'Er is it that a big deal?' Frank asked him.

'Yes. Lady Potter, are you aware of that fire you're using?'

'Since I met an Italian in the know nine years ago, yes I know of it but he didn't elaborate much due to the thing called Omerta so maybe I would like a chat with his manager as well. He just told me what it can do.' Reines explained. 'He was more interested that I leave Italy and never come back for my safety as I am a civilian Sky with no Guardians, whatever that meant. There must be a secretive, tightly-knit flame-using muggles in the human world because this friend of mine, is a muggle.'

'I see I see. I shall inform Cursebreaker Weasley's employer then. I leave you here.' and the goblin left.

They then entered the Vault as Reines removed her veil.

'Oh, it has been a while little lady.' Salazar's portrait greeted. 'Its rare of you to visit due to your choice in life.'

'Indeed but I have no regrets as what I do is fun and enjoyable.' said Reines kindly with a sweet smile. 'But I am here to ask you something. Did the previous heir, one who claims to be Voldemort leave a Horcrux here?' the old man's pleasant expression turned red in a vicious rage.

'Ho-ho-horcrux?!' he sputtered in apoplectic rage. 'An heir of mine dares?!'

'We take it you don't approve?' Bill balked at the man's anger. It appears everyone's knowledge of Salazar Slytherin is all not it seems!

'I may be a Dark Arts Specialist but not even I would commit such a heinous crime, lad!' he swore. 'Our souls are precious! Most precious than even the world we live in! Unlike muggles who believe in the hereafter or heaven or hell or whatever, there is only one truth and that, is the Cycle of Life!'

'Cycle of Life?' Frank, Reines and Bill croaked out.

'Yes. Souls are born as infants, they live and grow up, and when they die, their flesh bodies decay but the soul never decays. They instead, move on to find a new vessel, empty of memories and life experiences in order to start a new life as someone else. In short, we are all immortal while forgetting past lives in order to live a new life. We never truly die. We just change bodies and lives after death. That's according to a spirit of nature Helga talked to once. And creating a Horcrux, tears your soul like a tissue paper as you fuel a spell with the murder of an innocent, just to put a piece of your soul in a vessel.'

'But each time you tear off a piece, your soul's main piece decays. And it will reflect on your body as your physical appearance starts to dehumanize.' he continued grimly. 'And you cannot reincarnate with a piece of your soul missing. Unlike most souls who go through the cycle, the incomplete soul is stuck in the in-between, trapped forever! Doomed to never truly die and be reborn! The only way to rectify this is if you showed Remorse.'

'Remorse?' Reines croaked out.

'Yes. Remorse for the piece of soul torn out.' said Bill. 'But I hear its painful according to my studies!' he shivered at the memory of reading a passage in a book.

'It is.' said Salazar grimly. 'Its painful enough to tear one's own soul, reconciliation is two-times painful...as if, teaching you a lesson for your crime while re-joining you. It was that horrifying information that we founders banned such knowledge, and burned all copies of books within our isles. Sadly, we don't have such authority in other countries...' he shook his head. 'I would know if Voldemort created a Horcrux just by stepping in here just by appearance alone. However, after he graduated Hogwarts, he took a lot of books, and a huge amount of gold before leaving, and he never stepped back here again. While I can say that he did not put that filthy thing in my vaults, you may see for yourself.'

So Bill went around through the flood of gold in the vaults, and found none.

'So you young un's are Horcrux Hunting?'

'Yes. To truly kill the Dark Lord Voldemort, we need to hunt down all his Horcruxes and destroy them.' said Frank. 'So far, my son found one and destroyed it, then an old friend found a ring...then another found Helga Hufflepuff's Cup in his cousin's vault...'

'HE TURNED HELGA'S CUP INTO A HORCRUX?!' came the angry thunder.

xxx

'So that's what happened.' Bill shuddered as he reported the whole deal to his boss.

'I see...'

Bill had to report what goes on as activity in very valuable vaults are a very big deal. 'We will document that. But of course, Lord Slytherin has a very good reason to be 'very pissed off' as you put it.' said his employer grimly and somberly. 'Very few knows about the Founder's Artefacts, three of which, are goblin-make. Godric Gryffindor's Sword is a goblin-make and as you know, any substances it absorbs is weaponized by it. Lord Gryffindor paid our ancestors handsomely for that sword so its his right to own it without goblin contest. Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem is also a goblin-make in regards to aesthetic appearances, and then Lady Ravenclaw added her own enchantments to it that's said to give its wearer wisdom. Salazar Slytherin's Locket is also a goblin-make but who knows what he did with it so we have no idea of its abilities. And the only unique one, was Lady Hufflepuff's cup.'

'What made it unique?' Frank asked him.

'It's a Fairy-Make.' said the goblin. 'If a human or any being is lucky to earn a fairy's favor and no, not the simple-minded bug twits who are willing christmas tree lights,' he said curtly, '-but _actual nature fairy spirits_ ,' he emphasized strongly to the amusement of the wizards and witch, 'They will grant you an item most perfectly suited to the human in question. Helga Hufflepuff's Cup is a small Holy Grail that produces the ultimate healing elixir only a true Hufflepuff by spirit, not by blood can wield. To ordinary people its a normal gold cup, but in the hands of a 'true Hufflepuff', it will produce an incredible healing elixir that can restore, regenerate and rejuvenate. Illnesses, poison, birth defects, injury, all waved away with a sip. And while sipping, years of age off your body is rejuvenated with youthly vigor, making you young again. A truly priceless item.' he spoke in utter solemn worshippy voice.

'But now that its destroyed by Basilisk Venom, we lost a true treasure.' said the goblin sadly, looking heartbroken. 'Not only that, an evil spirit by a Dark Lord would have turned that wonderful elixir into the most horrible of poisons, corrupting that cup. And now its gone. I hate to even hear other priceless artifacts becoming Horcruxes, ohhh no-no-no.' he shook his head. 'Lord Slytherin's wrath is most understandable. I must inform the other high-ranking Goblins of this terrible, terrible loss.'

'So uhm...about my new situation as well...' Bill gulped out.

'Ohhh yes! You lucked out, boy. Want to hear about it, Lady Potter, Lord Longbottom, Cursebreaker?'

They all nodded.

'It's a long story...'


	24. The Big Dump

The Big Dump

'According to Lady Reines, from what she heard from that human are most likely the bare bones.' said the goblin, giving the floor to Reines.

'From what Squalo told me nine years ago when he saved my life in Italy and then information allowed to me as a civilian, there are seven types of flames, with each color according to the color of the Rainbow, hence the humans with the strongest and purest flames being called Arcobaleno, italian word for Rainbow. Storm Flames being Red, Sky Flames being Orange, Sun Flames Yellow, Lightning Flames Green, Rain Flames Blue, Cloud Flames Purple and Mist Flames Indigo in color. Each Flame has its own ability...in that same rainbow color order, its Disintegration, Harmony and Petrification, Activation, Hardening, Tranquility and Neutralization, Propagation and Construction. Out of seven flames, only Sky and Rain has two abilities. However, despite how its only a few words, there's actually a few things you can do with a single field alone. But if you want to use your flames without activating its ability, they're just colorful fire that burns. These Seven Flames are called Dying Will Flames.'

'Dying Will Flames? You mean we get to use it in near-death?' Bill croaked out.

'Oh no no! What they mean by Dying Will Flames is that they are manifested through one's willpower, resolve and determination and then you use those feelings to generate flames. Like this. Its harder than it sounds at first...because even one percent of doubt, it will not work.' and she demonstrated as she created a Fireball. Bill triple-checked.

'I don't trace any magical energy out of it...'

'Its really her dying will, believe it already.' the goblin grunted.

'But because I'm a Sky and not in that flame-using community, yes, I am given the bare bones. Because apparently, majority of the flame-using muggles in Italy are all Mafia.'

'Mafia?!' Bill yelped in horror. Unlike most magicals, he is NOT ignorant and Goblins do not employ ignoramuses in their establishments. They are trained and educated about reality in the Muggle World thus Bill is aware how muggles have developed so far. And judging by Bill's reaction, Frank wondered how bad it could be.

'Yes, Mafia.' Reines deadpanned. 'Since I insisted on my civilian status, Squalo told me to never step foot in Italy again for my safety as Skies are precious and rare, and I'm a Sky with no Guardians which makes it even more of a priority to stay away from that country as Italy is a hotbed of flame-using mafioso. And given the words of abilities, I did my own research in how to apply those words. Since Petrification has no other ability, I focused on Harmony. I discovered how to use Harmony in Cooking to see through foodstuff and condiments to improve recipes in cookbooks and utilizing them all to their very best. Harmony also enables a Sky to absorb other flames and convert it into their own energy, restoring their own energy reserves. And finally, most likely a mutation as I am a witch as normally, this is impossible for muggle Skies...restoration of sanity.' she said as as if as one, they looked at Frank. 'I'm still working on more possibilities myself. Mother is also a Sky and my muggle grandma.'

'Then there's Uncle Remus. He's a Rain Type. He mostly uses his powers to deal with calming people down since he hasn't much any chances on practicing other applications. And his favorite? Coating himself with it so when he becomes a Werewolf, he would be frozen stiff by his flames until he changes back. Gone are the days of self-inflicted injuries, and his fear of biting or scratching anyone in that state. He was most happy with his type. But Rain Flames however, is a Silent Killer. If you smother a living being with Rain Flames with intent to kill, your body functions will stop in paralysis, effectively killing you.' Bill and Frank gulped, while the goblin raised an eyebrow.

'I can imagine. Poor guy didn't exactly ask to become a werewolf as a kid.' said Frank sympathetically.

'For a Storm, they must have extreme and precise self-control. Otherwise their flames will disintegrate anything. Only a Sky and Rain can stop an out-of-control Storm. If a Storm trained hard enough, they can do Selective Disintegration. Targeting what they want destroyed while everything else is unharmed.'

'For a Lightning, Electrocution aside...can you imagine what hardening can do? Turn a piece of paper into a sharp blade by hardening it? A batch of eggs as throwable rocks? Even better, hardening your skin, muscles and bones to protect your organs as hardening _them_ CAN kill you? You can also punch and kick as strong as you can without fear of injury as a result! Physically defensive ability and the power to make mundane objects into lethal weapons is the nature of lightning flames, other than electrocution.'

'For Propagation, you can multiply anything you touch. Increase effects by multiple times or several factors. Say for example, increasing your own strength, speed and agility to superhuman levels? Increase potency of medicine or poison? Multiply number of objects? Or even...increase the taste of food incase you're short on condiments?'

'For Activation, you can activate all cells in your body, granting you a boost of strength. It can also heal injuries or kill you too by activating your immune system against you or overusing Sun Flames on yourself will result in Cellular Degradation...you rot alive.' the mental image that presented was horrifying.

'And for Mist Flames...they are the creators. Creating something out of nothing using their flames. But when you're done using these objects, they turn to normal flames again. The catch is, when it comes to Mist Flames Construction, you bring to life what you imagined by solidifying it with your flames. For example you created a shark. You know full well how can a shark's teeth tear flesh and bone to shreds. You can have a shark created out of mist flames, and do that to some poor person...being a Mist User means studying hard on what you want to create and how to utilize well the objects you created.'

'That's all I know.' Reines finished her info-dump. 'But nothing about why are Skies oh-so-precious and why we need Guardians. I've been looking for my own elemental family but no luck and then Bill Weasley was the first person to respond to me.'

'Well, allow me to tell you, Lady Potter.' said the goblin. 'The reason why Skies are precious to their Guardian Elements. Without a Sky, the other elements are lost. The Sky is their center piece. The one who holds them up, and cradles them in its harmony, giving the feeling of 'coming home'.' he told them. 'To elements, they are so precious. Skies are born, destined to be with their destined elements. Strong Skies or weak Skies, they pull in Guardians that resonate and harmonize with them. You can't just pick who you want to pick, it will never work. And for Guardians, they are driven by instinct to protect their Sky. Anyone who dares, these Guardians will go ax-crazy on whoever dares to look at their Guardians wrong. Whoever that is, will suffer. Guaranteed.'

'Skies are often always leaders.' he continued. 'The higher the purity and quality of the Sky, their Guardians in turn are just as much. They draw people in but very few harmonize to become true Guardians. A Sky needs Guardians and Guardians cannot exist without a Sky.'

'What happens if a Sky dies before the Guardian?' Bill gulped. He got into something entirely new to him and right now, he just got one hell of an info-dump. Literally and said info-dump changed his whole world in just an hour.

'Well, you essentially shatter. Losing a Sky is very traumatizing to the Guardians which is why they'll go crazy lengths to protect their Sky, driven by their instinct, their flame's instinct. They'd rather die first than lose their Sky because what happens is worse than death for them. They go mental in a sense of a mix between anguish and loss worse than losing one's whole family tree in one blow.' his boss told him. Reines who is a Sky and Bill who is a Guardian looked absolutely horrified. 'And young Mr. Weasley already experienced 'the pull' the second Lady Potter used her flames to open the Slytherin Vault. She is clearly his Sky Match.'

'For muggle flame-users, their instincts activate immediately the second they harmonized. But the Potters are the first-ever magicals that are Flame-Users and we don't know how long it takes for a witch or wizard. Let me measure your Flame Voltage, Lady Potter. The higher the Voltage, the purer your flames are. And we can use this data to determine what kind of Guardians you would attract. When a Sky attracts, they do not attract based on flame strength, they attract based on flame purity...and by looks alone, you could tell how beautiful a flame is by purity.' he said, taking out what looks like a giant scale, measuring up to a million.

'A million?' Frank deadpanned. 'Surely nobody's THAT strong.'

'You'd be surprised.' the goblin snorted. 'Muggle flame users measure by six digits so yes, we made it a million.'

'Oh my god, and I trained my cousin...I could use this kind of tool to measure him.' Reines said hopefully. 'But he and his Guardians aren't fully-trained enough yet.'

The goblin took out a giant metal cone about a foot long. 'Let er rip and give it your damndest purest shot and fire your flames at this needle.'

Reines did as instructed, maximizing her purity to its utmost purity...and fired a strong flaming surge attack at the needle.

The needle on the scale moved from 0 and going up...passing hundreds...thousands...ten thousands...hundred thousands...and it reached a million...

The scale blew up and _broke_.

Smoking.

'...looks like we need to rebuild the scale up to hundred millions just to be sure...you're the first magical in history to score more than a million in Flame Voltage.' said the goblin, shaking his head in bemusement. 'The strong ones are muggles so far. But since you live in the muggle world for years and lived according to their standards, your training must be incredible.'

'Of course.' Reines smiled. 'I am strict even on myself. I guess I can trust Bill with my appearance as he is my Guardian...I have no worries of being betrayed.'

'You really don't trust our kind, Miss Potter?' Bill croaked out.

'Our three families don't anymore.' said Frank stiffly. 'For reasons we cannot reveal.' he said as Reines took off her hat and Bill nearly choked as he inhaled air too fast as Reines Potter is a beautiful girl. Back at the Slytherin Vaults, he can only see her long, wavy blonde hair as she was in front of him and frank when she took her veil off. But now he got to see her face...and hot _damn_.

'I resemble my muggle ancestor on my maternal side, except for my eyes, so I don't look like my parents. But magical testings confirmed my parentage as James and Lily Potter.' Reines snorted. 'I can see the unsaid question on your face you know.' Bill blushed while trying to stammer out an apology. 'Don't worry, we get this a lot we're used to it.'

'Er...but still...s-sorry.' said Bill glumly as if he was caught red-handed with taking cookies from a cookie jar.

Reines giggled.

'Well, I have to go back to school now, Uncle, Bill. Right now its almost four in the morning over there, I have to get some sleep before my first class.' a flame rift opened under her. 'I'll visit next month, if only to re-measure myself, shall I?' and she let herself fall into the rift clearly connected to her bed in a room when they saw where the hole led to, and her rear hit the mattress first before her back as the rift closed.

'OK...so uhm...what am I gonna do now that I'm her Guardian, apparently?' Bill asked his boss nervously.

'You mister, are going into Flame-Training classes and Muggle Life-Adjustment Re-Training! Its a full-time commitment to be her guardian!'

'That means I'm losing my job?!' Bill yelped in horror at the mere idea of it.

'That depends on your Guardian Instinct. If you can't bear to be without her for six hours minimum, we have to let you go. But if you can manage for a day without her, you're in luck.'

Bill, while glad that ALL his siblings graduated from Hogwarts which means less stress on the family finances, especially as he, Charlie and Percy have high-paying jobs while their father doesn't have much income, being head of a most unwanted department but their salaries combined kept the family two notches above the poverty line at least. The twins were starting to do well on a Joke Shop they wanted to open and own themselves and within a year due to business, they'll be able to pay back the money they borrowed off Gringotts. His brother Ron was still undecided with what to do with his life since 'everyone's done everything else' and his sister Ginny, is applying for Holyhead Harpies, auditioning for a spot.

If he were to lose his job, he wondered what he could do as he would be living with Reines in the Muggle World from there on.

'Sir, I have recommendations.' Frank's eyes glinted. 'After his muggle lifestyle training, shall I recommend the new Hitwizard Training Program?'

'E-ehhh?!' Bill gasped out, wide-eyed. Hit-Wizard is equivalent to a Muggle SWAT Team.

'That depends on what Flame Type he is, we will adjust accordingly.'

Needless to say, unknown to his Sky, Bill went through 'one hell of a time' to become a Guardian befitting his Sky, with shameless cheating with Goblin-Make Time Turners.

And both Bill and the goblins discovered what the Academy's version of a Hit Wizard is.

Assassins!

He got everything bar magical aspects of the Hit Wizard Training and he was trained in Languages, Weapons, Fighting and Killing Techniques not taught in the Academy.

Bill's only fortune was that he never physically touched Reines when he felt 'the pull'. Had he touched her, his unknown flames would have resonated and then harmonized with her, his Guardian Instincts would have undergone a roller coaster of turmoil and paranoia as she's countries away from him with a freshly-made bond had he touched her so for now, he still has his job. Just that...he's a paid trainee because he's still under employ, and training to become a Guardian that will not compromise the fact that he is a Wizard.

The thing is, as goblins cannot bring in computers as magic fries muggle machines, he would have to get that training elsewhere, as well as driving lessons, and actually owning a cell phone. The latest model year 1999 can make and buy off the stores.

1999's models are mostly from Nokia, one Samsung and one Benefon Esc models.

xxx

Three months later...one Semester has come and passed in Japan, Reines received an invitation from Vongola.

'Vongola sure is considerate for the kids, to actually wait for a semester to pass before springing up the Inheritance Ceremony.' she chuckled. The date was on the first day of Summer Vacation!

She's unaware that while she has the chance to relax, things are hectic in Japan.

She wrote a letter for her to put inside a picture frame of three of them in Japan and face it down while leaving a flame residue behind.

xxx

Japan...

'Ah, a letter from Neechan.' he mused as Reines sends paper letters when things are to be private as the internet can be hacked anytime. And she tends to put her letters inside his picture frame of the three of them...him, her and Hibari. Reborn thought its a creative way to leave messages without being too easily found by normal people. But flame users can find it easily.

'What's it say?'

'She's invited to the Inheritance Ceremony!' Tsuna choked out in horror. 'She said she will attend if only for me and Kyo-chan but she would be wearing her veiled hat to keep her anonymity. And she said she found one Guardian but he's currently under training. So far, all she knows is that before his employers yanked him away for training as apparently in her community, Flame Users are so super-duper rare and special all she knows is his name, Bill Weasley. She doesn't even know how old he is because things went by so fast! She guesses late twenties to early-thirties judging by his looks, and she said she'll be in Japan with her Guardian and she's asking if they can go with us as she has no idea where its held. She can't Flame Rift to a place she hasn't been to.'

'Fat chance of us locating that guy's existence...there's another community none of us know of with different abilities.' said Reborn thoughtfully. 'And they have their version of Omerta too which is why she's insistent on her civilian status. When will she come?'

'She said she'll be here four days before the event! She and Bill will be staying with Ken and Chikusa's place. I'll have to ask Chrome-chan about something.' and he left his room to go next room. He knocked first. 'Chrome-chan?'

Inside the room, Chrome who was possessed stiffened as 'she' quickly hid the frame under the pillow and let Chrome return, thinking she was reading manga.

'Hai? Come in, niisan.' she said as Tsuna came in.

'Chrome-chan, neechan will be here with her Guardian four days before the Inheritance Ceremony.' Tsuna explained as Chrome perked up. 'She says she and her Guardian Bill-san will stay at the Kokuyo Gang's place, we may as well tell them in advance.'

'OK. I'll get dressed.' she said.

'I'll wait for you downstairs, OK?' as Tsuna left, 'he' was active as Chrome chose what outfit to wear for going out. She chose a white off-shoulder shirt with bubble short sleeves, a black pinstripe waistcoat and shorts before putting a pale purple headband on, and a pair of socks.

She then went out with her stepbrother...oblivious to what's happening around her.


	25. Easy Guardianship

Easy Guardianship

For one Bill Weasley, training is immensely difficult.

In Goblin-Make Time-Turners, three months, is one year. He has had one year to be physically and muscularly conditioned, learn hand-to-hand, combat skills, weapon skills, reaction time, reflexes, parkour, submission and subjugation skills, and flame training other than learning Italian and Japanese on Reines' request.

He also has had a Personality Test that was one out of two ways in predicting his possible Flame Types. The second way was just a way of confirming it, after testing six elemental rings.

Considering he was a laid-back, easy-going guy despite being a hard-working high-achiever, he pretty much flunked the Personality Test as it did NOT match typical personalities of elements. So it was the Ring Test.

He is confirmed to be a Lightning with the Ring Test and was thus trained in how to utilize electricity and lightning as his weapons, and hardening his own body to enhance himself in combat, and hardening flimsy items to be dangerous he was given Improvised Weapons Training.

That, and the goblins sent a letter to his family that he is now a Vassal to his Sky, but since Flames are pretty much a secret as Goblins don't trust his race with the power for obvious reasons, they told his family that he is a Knight-Class Vassal with some made-up-but-convincing story they cooked up and after some 'education', he would be under Reines' employment for the rest of his life.

Vassalhood.

They are essentially Subordinate to a Lord/Lady who are to protect and serve their lieges.

And so, when his long training was over, he is competent enough to be a Guardian.

His appearance also changed as a result of being made to eat a lot of healthy, balanced meals, as well as vanity potions and his training, his tall, lanky body gained some muscle, and he lost his skin blemishes and eyebags from his work and now training, as well as numerous signs of stress using Potions from Switzerland, he 'looked too young to be 29'. His teeth is pearly-white and made straight. The 'vanity treatment' pretty much, enhanced his natural good looks.

After training under the goblins, he would now train under Reines herself and she would be the one paying his salary from now on.

He was nervous as he met his Sky at the bank once more.

'Hey there,' she greeted. 'Let's go shopping, shall we?'

'Shopping?' he asked, perplexed. 'What for?'

'Well, new life means new clothes you know~' Reines chirped. 'And we're shopping in Italy!'

'Eh? Why Italy?' Bill croaked out.

'Italy's the best in comes to being well-dressed y'know! So what type of clothes do you usually wear?'

'Well, anything that's cool-looking.' said Bill. 'I usually wear stuff for Muggle Rock Concerts.'

'Oho! I know just the thing!' the blonde squealed. 'We're going, to Milan!'

'Milan?!'

'Its Italy's Fashion Hotbed. Not to mention for the inheritance ceremony we have to get you at least, three Suits. Our budget is about a couple million.'

'WHAT?!' Bill almost shrieked in shock. 'And who's paying?!' he sputtered in horror even though the answer is damn obvious but he was in sheer denial of said obvious.

'Me obviously.' Reines snorted. 'Considering what kind of world you're going to be in soon, you have to look, feel and act classy. After shopping...I'll be explaining why.' and in Milan through a Flame Rift, Reines took him to shops related to his tastes...and he has about twenty of everything-for EACH season: Jackets, t-shirts, shirts, polo shirts, pants, and accessories before they tackled footwear.

Then came the nightmare called suits for Bill.

A full-canvassed suit with peak lapels were Reines' target for her Guardian. When she told the men 'Suit this guy up, peak-lapeled full-canvassed suits! An **M-Brand**!' the salesmen paled in fright as they carried Bill away.

Bill found himself carried to the fitting rooms with first-class service...and Bill chose the three suits he liked best.

He unwittingly chose Kiton, the most expensive italian brand suit to date...and he wound up picking the most pricy ones to his horror, but Reines happily paid up as if the price was nothing to her wallet since her family is filthy rich from their business, and then there's the massive wealth left behind by Fleamont Potter when he invented and sold Sleekeazy's Hair Potion.

He must be the first-ever Weasley to own expensive clothing.

Well, before all this, he IS.

Being a Cursebreaker pays high as for goblins, the riskier the more worth it and since a year into the job, he never touched second-hands ever again.

And then his Sky bought him a whole closet worth a damn fortune he was pretty sure he out-priced and out-fashioned every Pure-blood's closet in England...and he thought Twilfitt and Tattings is expensive?! Hah?!

Fuuuuuck!

That, and since completely harmonizing with a feeling he could not describe. 'Too wonderful' sounded too cheap to this experience and his instincts were to protect his Sky and strike without mercy. Reines became his whole life when he finally touched her even if its just a handshake that his senses were full-on while they shopped together.

Shopping basically took them a whole day...and then she took him home to Switzerland.

xxx

'Oho! Arthur's oldest boy is your first guardian Reines?' Lily cooed over Bill as Reines took her first Guardian home for a visit.

'We lucked out in the bank, mother. Did Uncle Frank send you a letter about it?'

'Boy, he did.' said Sirius. 'Well, young Bill here, along with the rest of his siblings,' he said, wrapping an arm around Bill's shoulder, 'Is born during war time. Voldemort started his shit on the year he's born, followed by Charlie two years later. Then after Charlie is Percy four years later, then the twins Fred and George two years after, the youngest brother Ronald is only a couple months older than you. and when the war ended a year later came the only girl and youngest child Ginny. Raising kids during the war drove Molly and Arthur on paranoia as people are disappearing and getting killed that their family clock at home always points to 'Mortal Peril' even if the whole family is in the house back then. Its naturally his luck that his true calling will be for battle.'

'Ah...' Reines croaked out while Bill shuddered. His childhood was FAR from ideal. His parents in constant fear, he and his brothers aren't allowed to play outside in fear they'll be kidnapped by Death Eaters and disappear...they spent their entire decade cooped up in the house that when they started Hogwarts, its only their first time exploring their world outside their little home.

'By the way Reines...what did you mean by M-Brand back when we shopped for suits?' Bill asked her.

'Well, Italy knows they're a country of mafioso whether they like it or not.' Reines grinned. 'Even elementary school kids knows it. So every business there has a side that caters to the Mafia Community. And every clothing store in Italy, especially fashion hotspots, have a Mafia Side that while its a copy of their civilian store stock, they are made out of special threads that are resistant to Dying Will Flames. However, only producers know that. They just tell the stores that its for mafioso and then the salesmen and women no longer ask in fear for both their lives and jobs. While the clothes ARE flame-resistant, it doesn't mean that they're physical-damage resistant. They still tear like any fabric.'

'That, and normally, suits are made for office work and looking stylish while you're at it but M-Brand Suits also make it extremely functional for fighting, especially for people who can really be flexible waist-down.'

'Oh...and why the heck do they cost a damn fortune?!'

'Because their designers are worth that.'

xxx

Meanwhile, Weasley Residence, the Burrow...

The Gringotts Letter regarding Bill's Vassalhood to Reines Potter blew the family out of shock.

That, and his monthly salary as her vassal, would be 7000 Galleons, Sickles and Knuts a MONTH.

That money is enough to build themselves a new house within a year, and then buy new furniture for the next year!

'How the hell does being a Vassal pay that much, whatever that is?!' Ron yelped in shock as the Weasley parents and younger brood bar Charlie, were present that dinnertime.

'Its tradition for wealthier Noble Families Ron.' said Percy. 'Wealthy Nobles would take in an individual they deem worthy of becoming their personal, or their family's Vassal. It means you would protect that person or that whole family with your life as their Knight in muggle terms. However, people don't do that these days as hardly anyone catches their eye anymore but its still in culture books. And due to said job, the pay depends on what family vassalized you. And to date, the Potters and Blacks pretty much out-banked any pureblood family in Britain since their shared business in the Muggle World that apparently makes a whole damn fortune so yes, they can afford to pay Bill that big.' he moaned enviously. Sure he's now Undersecretary to the Minister, but that job pays 700 a month and he just recently married!

'Holy smokes, how did Bill meet her much less gain her interest when she mostly lives in the Muggle World and Bill in Egypt most of the time?!' Arthur wondered, perplexed and bamboozled in disbelief.

Reines Potter wasn't only She-Who-Turned-HIM-To-Stone, she was also the youngest in history to get an Order of Merlin, Second Class for restoring the Longbottoms and helping Healers at St. Mungos perfect the new Reines Charm they came up with, but had no idea how she does it. She's a total unknown with only the Longbottoms and Blacks knowing her real face and now, so does Bill.

'Well, its in the next piece of paper in the envelope...' said Molly as they took out Bill's letter. 'He says his Vassalhood's circumstances are extremely classified and sworn to secrecy but its a permanent job that really required Gringotts to let him go because he really can't be away from her which explains the high salary...' she swallowed, 'This was more than what the Ministry offered for that Tri-Wizard Tournament and that was after forcing barely-graduates to face a dragon, swim in a lake full of water creatures AND navigate a maze with creatures?! That prize is too cheap if you ask me and poor Amos spent more than that just so Cedric can recover and none of the Champions even won!'

'A tournament with no winner due to grievous injuries...Fudge can't face the Scandinavian and French Ministers for a week out of embarrassment even if it was Ludo and Barty who did most of the planning and he only stamped his approval.' Arthur shook his head. 'He's still in a foul temper saying his son would take three more years to recover and be a fully-functional man of the society. By now that boy should be having a job instead of moaning in agony in St. Mungo's. But still, what else did the letter say?'

'He says he's gotten 'training from Hades' from the Goblins as they pulled out all stops just to make him a proper Vassal as a former Gringotts Employee, its apparently a great honor that a goblin employee became a Vassal so yes, they worked him real good his bones and muscles sang soprano from aching too much!' Molly shivered. 'And because Reines lives in the Muggle World...Merlin! The training of a muggle military soldier and according to Bill, 'they don't mess around' as Muggles are real creative in fighting be it through honorable combat or by pragmatic foul play and he's taught both he felt that had only Aurors and Hitwizards knew half he knew, the first war would have ended in just a year and he guarantees it! He even knows how to use guns, rifles, shotguns...' Molly paled. 'Even learned two new languages! Our high achieving son set a new record!'

xxx

Switzerland...

For Reines as its summer vacation from College Life, she spends time at home, teaching Bill what her life is like at home, in the Swiss Countryside.

Bill thought after 'a year of hell' with his former employers, the rest afterwards, is easy-peasy to his relief.

Yes, the Potters and Blacks are stinking rich, but how they got their fortune? It really stinks as one would expect from running a farm of Livestock. The smell of the barns and coops, and the Butchery gave him a headache and nausea. Reines' job when she was little that never changed, was Shepherd Work, milking the cows, making Cheese, Butter, Buttermilk, Condensed Milk, Evaporated Milk, Clotted Cream, Cream, Cream Cheese, and harvesting eggs with the more back-breaking work left to the adults. But once she graduates College, her additional job is being the family Veterinarian.

And seeing her in a dirndl instead of her fashionable outfits was also charming in its own way. Earning a fortune as a farmer and doing your own business definitely appealed more than a boring desk job that pays little *cough-the Ministry-cough*. Fred and George were onto something when they wanted to open their own Joke Shop and were rolling in dough. Maybe he could help his family out by buying them a Chicken Farm?

'Raising Chickens eh? They're easier compared to caring for all these cows and bulls!' Reines snorted. 'They need a constantly warm coop, snug nests, and constant cleaning to avoid pests and diseases...and making coops secure to prevent rats and bugs from getting in. Chickens also need a vast grazing area since they eat pretty much anything other than Chicken Feed. We leave behind diced vegetables mixed among chicken feed as well as fruit and ground-up oyster shells, they're not fussy eaters as according to science, they take one whole day to make a single egg and they need all energy they can get to make that egg. They'll even eat bugs and worms as they're also protein but too much protein will cause health problems so we have to be careful with that. They need food and water constantly, cleaning once a day, a monthly check-up by a Veterinarian as sickness can spread real fast...and watching out for the age of your chickens.' she warned.

'When your chickens are getting kinds 'middle-aged' to lay eggs, its time for their final production...as meat on the table so they hit the butchery too. You don't want a chicken that's too old on your plate, they'll be tough to eat in texture and nobody'd want that. So when that time comes, you let them keep their eggs for them to hatch into the next generation of producers...and the cycle goes on.'

'Other than farming chickens for eggs, they can be bred for meat too but there are breeds for meat, breeds for eggs. We prefer egg breeders as eggs are in demand for cuisine and baking, goodness knows we get many calls from restaurants and bakeries from the cities we supply...and speaking of supplying, your customers WILL mostly be bakeries, restaurants and groceries so until you are secure with eggs, you'll have to wait a bit before you make a contract with a customer or they'll be pissy with you if you don't deliver their daily demanded quota. And Egg farms should be really big just to keep the masses happy.'

'You mean that giant mansion over there...?' Bill asked as he gazed at the massive chicken coop the size of a barn.

'Is only enough to satisfy ten each of bakeries, restaurants, and one supermarket. I kid you not.' Reines giggled. 'And paying for a team of Veterinarians is so costly which is why I wanted to be our own vet. And to avoid them scamming us out, we often had to use Compulsion Charms to get them to do their work seriously. I can detect sleazeballs and Dr. Quacks a mile away.'

'Ooh...'

'So! When I graduate, you'll be living here with my family and helping us out with the work while being my Guardian!' Reines chimed cheerfully. 'Its definitely more challenging than beating bad guys!'

Bill can live with that.

He had learned of the Potters' relationships with a big time Mafia Family through the maternal line only discovered recently, but they were of 'bastard blood' but Vongola none the less. Don Timoteo wanted Lily and Reines to marry to ensure the family line but Lily put her foot down without Reines' approval and Reines refuses to marry out of politics and convenience, threatening those who dared by turning them to stone, regardless of the Vindice showing up. She would rather marry for love as her parents had to have a happy family life as she wants things simple, but meaningful.

At least she wasn't like a typical noble who knows nothing but a spoiled, pampered life and spending left and right till bankruptcy just for showing off how wealthy they are. The Potters and Blacks are actually hard-workers...and filthy rich without looking like it to avoid attracting robbers and criminals.

And a woman running at you with a meat cleaver is enough to scare away any attempts.

xxx

Two months with the Potters...

Bill's routine was basically help with the masculine part of the job, and the women the feminine part. Bill felt this builds his muscles more, and this also means a serious bath afterwards.

'You know sonny, you should always take a serious bath if you're a farmer!' Sirius would tell him. 'Or your lady love or lover-boy won't go anywhere near you within a flagpole distance!'

Bill wants to get married someday thank you!

This was after Bill bought clothes fit for farm work as there's absolutely NO WAY he'll wear his expensive threads in a smelly barn! Or the bloodied Butchery! According to Lily had she been a real muggle, getting rid of the bloodstains would be a nightmare she was glad they're only bloody for a couple weeks once every few years.

He's forbidden to tell his family about the farm though. Anything CAN reveal their location. He can write letters but triple-check for trackers.

But one day...

'Bill! We got to pack for tomorrow!' Reines called out. 'We'll be going to Japan at 6 am so we'll be there at lunch!'

'Huh?' Bill looked pole-axed in his confusion.

'Japan is seven hours ahead. So if its 6 in the morning here, its around 1 pm there.' Remus said helpfully. 'Even with her Flame Rift, there's no cheating with Time that way. At least her mode of travel is friendly compared to Portkeys, Floos and Airplanes!'

'Instant Transportation at its finest.' said Lily dreamily.

'Mother you can do it too if you train you know.' Reines deadpanned. 'As witches and wizards our flames will mutate new abilities normal flames from muggles wouldn't have. Bouche said that my Flame Rift and curing Insanity is extremely impossible for muggle Skies!'

'I hardly had time due to our business you know! And I'd rather relax on our rare free times!' Lily pouted.

'Well, there goes travel convenience for you mother.' Reines snarked playfully.


End file.
